Forbidden Romance
by Val-chan1
Summary: What happens when a Slytherin falls for a Gryffindor? R rating is for language in the last chapter!
1. Potions Class

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, I'd be rich and you wouldn't see me here posting this fanfic.  I do, however, own Jade. Jade Miko is my character and no one else's.  _**

~~This is my idea of Draco Malfoy's 5th year at Hogwarts, and if anyone has read the 5th book that has not come out in America yet, please disregard it and read this.  This is an RP my friend SARAH and I did~~

Forbidden Romance
    
    _When all our tears have reached the sea_
    
    _Part of you will live in me_
    
    _Way down deep inside my heart_
    
    _The days keep coming without fail_
    
    _A new wind is gonna find your sail_
    
    _That's where your journey starts_

                                                    -Tim McGraw, "Please Remember Me"

Chapter 1: Potions Class

            Jade Miko left her Charms class with her fellow Gryffindor fourth years.  She chatted with them happily, standing in a group in the hallway.  Glancing at her watch, her eyes widened.  "Guys, I got to go to my Potions class now!" Normally, she would have had the same schedule as the fourth years she was about to leave.  But she wasn't normal.  She had just transferred into Hogwarts from her wizarding school in Japan.  Her schedule was messed up, because the curriculum at her old school was different.  It was still early in the year, so Jade didn't come into her classes in the middle, but she was still getting used to Hogwarts and all the new people.  This was her first week here, and hadn't been to her Potions class yet.  

            Jade waved to her friends, backing down the hallway.  Smiling happily, she didn't look to see if anyone was behind her.  She kept backing up, and soon ran right into someone.  He tapped her on the shoulder.  "Uh…hi," he said. 

            "Oh!" She cried, turning around.  The boy she had run into was a little bit taller than her, and very pale.  His face was contorted in what seemed to be a permanent grimace.  His hair was a very light blond and slicked back.  He wore his Hogwarts robes, complimented by a silver and green necktie.  "I-I'm sorry," Jade stuttered. 

            The boy's face softened somewhat, but his voice still had a cold, hard edge.  "It's okay," he said.  "Who are you?  I'm Malfoy.  Draco Malfoy."

            She narrowed her eyes slightly, recognizing the name.  Jade felt her cheeks get hot; why was this boy talking to her?  Taking a breath, she said, "I'm Jade Miko. Good to meet you," Jade said politely.  "You're a Slytherin, aren't you?" Jade had only seen each of the houses a few times, and was still getting to know them.  

            Draco Malfoy smirked; at least she knew what house he was in. "Yes I am," he glanced at the insignia sewn on Jade's robe.  His eyes narrowed into a glare.  "And you're a—?"  

            "Gryffindor," she finished for him. 

            Draco looked a bit crestfallen.  He had hoped she would have been anything but a Gryffindor.  His expression hardened.  "Oh I see.  A Potter follower."

            Jade looked at Draco, confused. "Potter follower, what are you talking about?" Harry was in her house, but she surely wasn't his fan.  She barely knew him and why he was so famous in the first place. 

            "Gryffindor, Potter is a Gryffindor," Draco said, exasperated. 

            "I know," Jade said, "He's a year older than me."

            "Oh, okay," Draco said, disinterested, and started to walk away. 

            Jade shook her head, a little dazed. "Well that was just rude," she said angrily to Draco's retreating back. 

            Draco turned back, "Sorry, not supposed to talk to the enemy," he snapped. 

            "Enemy?!" Jade demanded angrily.  I only met you five minutes ago!"

            "You're a Gryffindor," he said shortly.

            "Yeah? So?" Jade said.  Draco didn't respond.  "Look. I just got here this year. I don't know anything about this—this rivalry."

            "Oh, really?" Draco asked, walking back to Jade. "Well, what's your next class?"

            Jade nodded, looking at her schedule.  "Um…my next class is Potions."

            Draco looked as his schedule. "Hey, mine too.  Come on the teacher's really cool.  I'll introduce you."

            Jade hesitated. The Gryffindors had not told her any good things about Draco Malfoy, or the Slytherin house.  "But—oh, alright," she said. 

            "But what?" Draco asked. 

            "It's nothing, never mind," Jade said, blushing slightly. 

            Draco poked Jade in the side.  "Aw, come on, tell me!" Draco smiled.  
  


            Jade tensed.  "Hey, what did you poke me for?"

            Draco's smile faded.  "It didn't tickle?"

            "No," Jade paused, and then smiled.  "If you want someone to tickle, Val's the way to go."

            Draco laughed. "Okay," he stopped laughing.  "Wait, who?"

            "She's one of my housemates."

            Draco's laugh faded into a glare.  "Oh I see."

            "I see that look on your face," Jade flared.  "Just because she's a Gryffindor, you hate her!"

            "I don't hate her, I just don't like her," Draco protested. 

            "Still."

            "Slytherins take competition very seriously," Draco explained. 

            Jade narrowed her eyes, glaring at Draco.  "I see that."

            Draco looked surprised.  "Don't take it so personally, I'm talking to you aren't I?"

            Jade's expression didn't change.  "Only because I'm new here."

            Draco nodded.  "Yes, I can teach you all the right people to hang with."

            "The people in my house are nice enough," Jade said coldly.

            "Hey, if you don't want my help, that's fine," Draco said, offended.

            Jade glared furiously at Draco, and then her expression softened.  "It's weird."

            "What is?" Draco demanded.  "My help?"

            "Actually, yeah.  I've seen you around Draco.  And the Gryffindors don't seem too fond of you.  From what I've heard, you aren't the type of person to offer help," Jade said, remembering the advice her fellow Gryffindors had given her when she first arrived.  

            "Hey I offer what I can," Draco said.  His voice became cold and unfeeling once more. "Can't help it if they give you bad advice in the sissy house." 

            "From what I know, Harry Potter is no sissy," Jade pointed out. 

            "Fame isn't everything," Draco replied. 

            Jade smirked.  "You're jealous!"

            Draco shook his head.  "No, I just know I'm right, and better."

            Jade shrugged.  "Think what you will.  I don't know much about Harry Potter anyway."

            Draco sneered.  "The less the better, in my opinion."

            "Oh, and you're opinion's the only way to go, right?" Jade demanded.  She didn't like how Draco hated all the people in her house, and it was starting to annoy her.  

            "You said it, not me," Draco replied, grinning.

            "Don't we have to get to Potions class?" Jade asked, changing the subject.

            "Yeah," Draco nodded.  "I have connections if we are late, though," Draco said, his voice becoming cocky.  Jade didn't say anything.  "Come on, let's go," he said, his voice now devoid of all emotion, and began walking down the hallway.  Jade walked beside him, sneaking glimpses at Draco every now and then.  Draco noticed the glances, but didn't say anything.  Let her stare at him if she wanted.  He stopped front of the doorway that led down to the dungeons.  "Here we are," he said, holding the door open for her.  

            "Oh, thanks," Jade said awkwardly.  She entered the room.  It was dark and dank and smelled suspiciously like mildew.  Glancing about with a slightly disgusted look on her face, she asked, "These are the dungeons, right?"

            Draco nodded.  "Yeah, kind of cool down here, huh?"

            Jade shivered, pulling her robes tighter around her.  "Yeah."

            Draco looked confused for a moment, and then realized what she meant by it.  "I have a coat in my bag, would you like it?"

            "Uh, alright," Jade felt her cheeks getting hot again.  Draco took out the coat and handed it to her.  She wrapped it about herself.  "Thanks."

            "No problem," Draco said, and they entered the Potions classroom.  Draco pulled out two seats and sat down in one.  Jade sat in the other.  

            Glancing about the classroom, Jade asked, "Who is the professor?"

            "Professor Snape."

            They didn't get much time to talk after that, for the professor entered the classroom shortly after.  After taking roll, he began explaining the day's assignment.  "Today, class, we will be learning how to make an antidote to an enlargement charm.  Your ingredients are right by your cauldrons.  Uh…" Professor Snape paused for a moment, looking at a sheet of paper.  "Miss Miko.  What is that greenish brown root right next to the cauldron?"

            Jade glanced at the root that Snape was referring to.  "Um…" she had absolutely no idea what that root was.  She'd never seen it before.

            "Hurry up, we don't have all day!" he snapped.

            "Witch hazel?" Jade guessed.

            Snape glared.  "No, its not.  It's ragweed." He narrowed his eyes at her.  "You're a Gryffindor, aren't you?" 

            Jade felt her face going hot with embarrassment.  "Yes, sir."

            "Thought so," Snape said.  "Not the brightest group.  Anyway, who can tell me the name of the yellow bulb next to the ragweed?"

            Draco stood, shoving his chair back violently.  "Hey, she's new here Professor Snape! Give her a break!" he cried.

            Jade's face was now bright red.  She was humiliated.  "Malfoy?" Snape asked, surprised.  "You aren't one to talk back.  And standing up for a Gryffindor.  We shall have a talk after class."

            Draco sat down.  "Yes, sir," he said coyly.

            "Draco," Jade said slowly and quietly. 

            He didn't look at her; he merely stared at his ingredients.  "Yeah?"

            "What did—," she stopped.  "Thanks."

            "Oh, um, sure, no problem," Draco said, still not looking at her.  

            "You didn't have to do that though," Jade protested. 

            "He shouldn't have said that about you," Draco replied, defensively.  "I don't care if he is the head of the Slytherin house," he added bitterly.

            Jade shook her head.  "This just really isn't my day."

            "It's alright," Draco started to assure her.

            "Draco, Jade, pay attention," Snape scolded the two.  They both quieted down, Jade's face going red once more.  "Everyone should be mixing their ingredients," Snape looked at Jade.  "Though I see you haven't started, Miss Miko."

            "Sorry sir," she replied quietly and began mixing her ingredients.  She didn't look at Draco as she mixed her ingredients.  It wasn't until Draco said something that she realized how fast she was mixing.

            "Don't do it too fast, Jade," Draco whispered.  "It'll mix wrong."

            Jade slowed down a bit.  "Thanks," she whispered back.

            Near the end of the class, Snape stood up.  "Okay, is everyone finished?" he didn't wait long for an answer.  "Now I have prepared an enlargement charm.  Crabbe, will you come up here?" Crabbe stood up and blundered over to the front of the classroom.  He handed him a glass vial.  "Here, apply this to your hand."  Crabbe, looking extremely anxious, took the vial and applied its contents to his hand.  His eyes widened as his hand grew to three times its normal size.  "Miss Miko, would you care to be the first to try the antidote?"

            Jade made a nervous squeak.  "A-alright," she stuttered.  She stood and handed the potion to Crabbe.

            Crabbe took the potion, almost dropping it from his trembling hand.  "Now, pour it on your hand slowly, and let's see if Miss Miko here knows more than we think."  Crabbe now had a terrified look on his face as he applied Jade's antidote.  He screamed as his hand turned bright green.

            "My hand! It's green!" Crabbe cried.

            "Oh no, I'm so sorry!" Jade apologized profusely. 

            "Miss Miko, ten points from Gryffindor for not paying attention," Snape said.  Jade bowed her head, disgraced, and sat back down. "Draco, would you care to try?"

            "Yes, sir," Draco handed his vial of potion to Crabbe.  Crabbe didn't look quite as terrified as he applied the potion.  He sighed as his hand went back to its normal color and size.  

            "Very good, Draco.  I see you," Snape glared at Jade, "were paying attention."

            Draco bowed slightly.  "Thank you, sir," he replied and returned to his seat.  Jade wasn't looking at him; she was searching through her notes furiously, trying to figure out what went wrong.  He glanced at Jade.  "It's okay," he assured her as a bell sounded in the hallway.

            "Alright, class dismissed," Snape said.  The rest of the class began to pack up their books and things.  "Draco, may I see you now?"

            "Yes, sir," Draco said quietly.

            Jade stood, putting her books in her bag.  "I'll wait for you outside, okay?"

            Draco glanced back at Jade standing in the doorway.  "Okay." He turned back to find Snape staring sternly at him.  "Yipe," he said quietly. 

            Jade left the room.  She stood just outside the doorway, within earshot, but out of sight.  "Why did you do that?" Snape demanded.  "Why are you covering for them?"

            "Sir, I—," Draco paused, trying to find the words.  "She's…well she is new here, sir.  Just because she's a Gryffindor doesn't make her bad!" he flared. 

            Snape glared at Draco.  "You know if you get too close, I might think you were turning soft.  How can we become the best house with you flirting with the other side?"

            Draco blushed and grumbled a little.  "Yes, sir.  Sorry, sir."

            "So, I won't be seeing you hanging out with her anymore, will I?"

            "Yes sir…I mean…no sir, I mean…you aren't my father, sir," Draco stammered.

            "No, but I know your father.  I know he wouldn't approve, either," Snape continued when Draco didn't respond.  "Go.  Next time I see you, you better not be around that one," Snape pointed at the doorway where Jade was listening.  He raised his voice a bit.  "He's coming out now, Jade.  I suggest you get going."

            Draco stalked out of the room, furious.  "Come on," he said.

            Jade followed Draco out of the dungeons.  "I'm sorry."

            "It's okay, don't apologize.  He just doesn't understand." They walked out of the dungeons in silence.   

~~~

_You'll find better love_

_Strong as it ever was_

_Deep as the river runs_

_Warm as the morning sun_

_Please remember me_

-Tim McGraw, "Please Remember Me"


	2. Romance Under the Willow Tree

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, I'd be rich and you wouldn't see me here posting this fanfic.  I do, however, own Jade. Jade Miko is my character and no one else's.  _**

~~Draco and Jade are getting close to each other! Hehe!~~

_Just like the waves down by the shore_

_We're gonna keep on coming back for more_

_'Cause we don't ever wanna stop_

_Out in this brave new world you seek_

_Oh the valleys and the peaks_

_And I can see you on the top_

-Tim McGraw, "Please Remember Me"

Chapter 2: Mushiness Under the Willow Tree

            Draco and Jade stood just outside the dungeons. "Do you have anymore classes?" Draco asked. 

            Jade shook her head.  "No, I don't think so."

            "Do you want to go for a walk?"

            "Oh, uh…alright," Jade said shyly. 

            Draco frowned.  "Unless you have somewhere you need to be.  I'm bad, remember?  You guys don't think much of me…don't want to be seen with a bad guy, do you?"

            Jade shook her head.  "I don't have anywhere I need to be.  And I don't think you're bad…a little rude, maybe." Jade had to walk fairly fast to keep up with Draco, who still seemed angry about Professor Snape and Potions class.  He noticed Jade trying to keep up and slowed down a little.  As they walked out of the castle and down a hill, Jade looked thoughtful.

            "What are you thinking about?" he asked.

            Jade hesitated, not wanting to say anything.  "It's just…if there is such a rivalry between my house and yours…one wonders if we should be hanging around together…" She winced, expecting the worst.  

            "I don't care anymore, do you?" Draco asked.  "You're nice."

            "You are too…at least, to me anyway," Jade replied. She thought for a moment.  "Your reputation may be damaged."

            Draco shrugged.  "Hey, I got out of losing points and I met a nice chi—I mean girl.  Don't see how I can lose."

            Jade didn't say anything, just smiled.  Draco smiled back and continued walking down the hill.  "Jade! Hey, Jade!" someone called from up the hill.  Draco looked up the hill.  He recognized the girl running down the hill as Ginny Weasley.  He rolled his eyes.  He leaned against the wall, waiting for Jade.

            Jade turned around as Ginny came skidding to a halt in front of her.  "Ginny, hi."

            Draco tapped his foot on the ground repeatedly, impatiently waiting.  Ginny spotted Draco leaning against the wall.  "Uh…Jade?  You do know who that is right? That's Malfoy!" She grimaced. 

            Draco stuck out is tongue at Ginny and walked away a bit.  "Of course I know who it is!" Jade said defensively.  "And don't talk about him like he's not here.  Draco, come here."

            Ginny glared at Draco as he walked to Jade's side.  "Ughh!" she cried, a disgusted look painting her face.  Completely forgetting why she came to see Jade in the first place, she stormed off.  

            "Yeah, well you stupid Weasley," Draco began.  "Don't forget your hand-me-down text book!" And with that, Draco picked up Ginny's dropped textbook and hurls it at her.  Not looking to see if it hit her, he turned around and started to walk again.  "Come on.  May we continue?"

            The book hit Ginny in the small of her back.  "OWW!!" Ginny cried, grabbing her book. "Malfoy you asshole!" 

            Jade just stared, shocked at what had just occurred. Draco grumbled under his breath, "Stupid Weasleys."

            "D-draco!" Jade cried.

            "What?" Draco asked, surprised.  "I mean, yes?"

            "Why?" she said shortly.

            "Why what?" Draco looked confused.  

            "Why did you do that?" she demanded.

            "She deserved it! Did you see that look she gave me?  Like I was some stepped on spider at the bottom of her shoe."

            "Still no reason to throw her book at her!" Jade protested.  

            "I didn't mean to actually hit her," Draco replied.  "I didn't realize I was that strong," he said, flexing his muscles, but still looked angry.

            "Well, you did," Jade pointed out angrily.

            Draco's expression changed from anger to guilt.  He looked at his feet.  "Sorry."

            Jade put her hand on his shoulder.  "You are like duct tape, you know that?" 

            "How so?" Draco asked, confused.

            "You have a light side and a dark side…and… and...," Jade said, unsure of what to say next.  

            "I'm annoying and whenever I stick on something I leave a nasty filth when I get ripped away?" Draco finished for her.

            "Draco!" Jade gasped.

            "What?!?!?!?!"

            Jade shrunk away, taken aback by Draco's sudden shout.  "That's disgusting!" she said quietly.  "You aren't like that!"

            "What do you want from me?" Draco demanded.  "I'm not as nice as you think." 

            "I know," Jade said quietly. 

            "Maybe you were right.  Maybe you shouldn't be hanging out with me…" Draco said, and ran off up the hill towards the castle.

            "Wait, Draco!" Jade called after him.  Draco continued to run, shaking his head.  Jade ran after him.  "Please wait." 

            Draco ran a little slower, but didn't stop.  He yelled back, "Why? You shouldn't be seen with me it's bad for you."

            Jade caught up to him finally.  She moved in front of him.  "I don't care." Draco stopped suddenly, not wanting to run over her.  

            "Well, obviously you do, or at least everyone else does," Draco said, not looking at her. 

            "Everyone else is not me…" Jade said slowly. "Draco…I like being with you…"

            "I thought you'd say that," Draco said.  He was speechless for a moment.  "Well, I like being with you too…" He paused again.  "Not many people are that nice to me, except my fellow Slytherins.  That's because, well you know…my 'sticky side of the duct tape'."

            Jade nodded.  "I know," she paused.  "Well, I'm not a Slytherin.  Think you can deal with it?"

            "I know you aren't," Draco snapped.  "And I don't mind that."

            "You'll still hang out with me, won't you?" Jade asked.

            "Of course," Draco replied quickly.  "I just thought you didn't want to hang out with…me."

            Jade sighed.  "Of course I want to hang out with you.  You're one of the few who's actually talked to me.  I mean the Gryffindors are okay, but…" Jade trailed off.

            "But?" Draco asked.  "Snobby right?  Miss Granger is Miss Know-it-All, that one is…er…" Draco stopped, seeing Jade's face.  "I'm sorry.  I guess I have a lot to work on, huh?"  Jade nodded.  "Well, I'll try.  For you, anyway."

            Jade hugged Draco.  "Thanks."

            Draco was surprised for a moment, and then hugged Jade back.  "Um…no problem."

            Jade pulled back, blushing.  "Sorry."

            "Uh, its okay." Draco didn't realize that he was blushing as well.  There was an awkward silence.  "Um, shall we continue walking?" Draco asked, breaking the silence.

            "Yeah, of course.  You're not going to run off again, are you?" Jade asked, looking at Draco. 

            He laughed a little.  "No."  They resumed walking.  Jade threw her long jet black hair, smiling.  Her pack was slung lightly over her shoulder.  Draco watched Jade do this.  He shook his head, and mumbled something incoherent to himself, and walked in pace with her.  

            "Huh?" Jade said, hearing Draco mumble.  "Did you say something, Draco?"

            "Um," Draco blushed. "No."

            Jade smiled.  "What are you blushing for?

            "I'm not blushing!" Draco cried, rubbing his cheeks, embarrassed.  It was pointless, that only made his cheeks redder.  Jade laughed. "Don't laugh!"

            Jade quieted down.  "Oh…I'm sorry."

            "You're just…pretty that's all," Draco said, blushing again. 

            Jade gave Draco a slightly confused look, blushing.  "Oh, well…um...thank you," was all she could think to say.  She sighed.

            "Something wrong?" Draco asked, concerned. 

            She looked at Draco. "Nothing, nothing at all, "she said dreamily. 

            "What?"

            Jade snapped out of her fantasy.  "Huh?"

            "I asked you what's wrong," Draco said. "What's on your mind?"

            Jade blushed, not wanting to reveal to Draco what she had been thinking. "N-nothing.  It's just…"she didn't know what to say. "It's a beautiful day," she lied.  "Isn't it?"

            Draco chuckled.  "Yes it is, but a beautiful day doesn't give someone the look you had."

            "Look?" Jade said, trying to sound innocent.  "What look?"

            "That look on your face," Draco explained.  "I don't know, you seemed very happy." 

            "What am I not allowed to be happy?" Jade demanded with mock anger. 

            Draco laughed.  "Yes, you are.  You just seemed extra happy.  Never mind," Draco said, through with trying to explain it.  "Let's just walk."

            "Hmm," she said thoughtfully, walking in pace with Draco.  "Maybe it's because of who I'm with that I'm so happy."

            Draco blushed brightly.  "Nah, I'm too rough around the edges."

            "Maybe that's why I like you."

            Draco's face blushed even brighter.  "You like me?"

            Jade's eyes locked onto Draco's.  "Yes."

            If it was possible, Draco blushed even more.   "Well, I…"he paused.  This was really hard for him to say, considering the kind of person he was.  "I like you too."

            "Your face," Jade said, looking concerned.  "It's so red.  Are you alright?"

            "Yeah," Draco answered, calming down enough for some of the blushing to fade.  His face was now a bright pink instead of a bright red.  "Yes I am. Um, I'm fine," he stammered.  He laughed nervously.  Jade smiled, staring at the ground.  Draco cleared his throat and began playing with Jade's hair.  Jade moved closer to Draco.  Becoming a little nervous, he asked, "Um…do you want to go…um…sit under the tree over there?"  He pointed to a large weeping willow at the bottom of the hill.  She nodded and they sat under the tree together, with Jade sitting really close to Draco.  Nervously, he put his arm around her.  

            Snuggling close, she asked, "You've never done this before have you?"

            "Um…no."

            "I can tell," Jade said, chuckling a little. 

            "Girls don't usually shine to me.  If you don't like it, I'll stop," he said, starting to move away from Jade.  

            She grabbed his hand, keeping it where it was.  "You're fine."

            "O…kay…"

            "Girls don't usually shine to you?" Jade began, but stopped, looking at Draco, who had just whispered something. "What?"

            "Nothing it's just well…" he pointed at the hill, where she spotted Harry Potter walking down the hill towards them.  

            "Wonder why he's coming down here."

            Draco's face was contorted with anger.   Harry came within earshot of them.  "Jade!" he called.  "Hey, it's al—," he stopped when he spotted Draco there with his arm around Jade. 

            "Hello, Potter," Draco sneered.  Harry glared at Draco.  He returned the glare.  "What are you doing here?"

            "I came to find Jade," he said shortly.

            "Why?"

            "No business of yours, Malfoy," Harry snapped. 

            "Well, it is my business," Draco insisted, keeping his arm around Jade. 

            Harry looked as if he was ready to kill Malfoy.  "I was just coming to see if she was coming to dinner.  It's almost time."

            "Well," Malfoy said icily.  "I guess we'll se you there."

            Harry, trying to control his anger, looked at Jade.  "Jade, are you coming with me?"

            Draco looked at Jade, expecting the worst.  He started to remove his arm.  "No, I'll be up there soon," she said.  Then, noticing Harry's surprised look said, "Don't worry Harry."  Harry, still glaring daggers at Draco, pulled Jade aside. 

            Draco glared evilly at Harry as he spoke a few words to Jade, and as he walked away.  "What did that jerk say?" Draco asked coldly.

            Jade narrowed her eyes at Draco.  "He just asked me if I was sure about what I was doing with you.  He said you were no good, and a liar."

            "Hah," Draco spat.  "Look who's talking."  He looked down.  "You know he's right?  I am no good."

            Jade lifted his chin lightly.  "You think too low of yourself," she said.  Draco looked into her eyes, but didn't say anything.  She kissed him gently on the cheek.  "You are so much more, Draco."

            Draco blushed, smiling.  "You want to go eat now?" he asked.

            Jade nodded.  "I suppose so."

            "Okay," he said, and stood up. Jade rose as well.  Draco offered his hand.  Jade took it and clasped it tightly, surprising Draco.  They made their way up to the Great Hall for dinner.  

            Jade sighed.  "You know we can't eat together…"

            "You sure?"

            "I want to—badly," Jade said.

            "We can sit facing each other at our tables if you want," Draco suggested.  

            Jade touched his cheek lightly.  "That way I can at least see your face while I eat."

            "If it doesn't make you sick first."

            "Draco!" Jade cried. 

            "Sorry," he apologized.

            "I love your face…I love your hair…I love everything about you.  That's why it pains me to see you insult yourself…" Jade trailed off. 

            "You love me?" he asked, bewildered. 

            "I—yes. I do."  Draco was speechless.  Jade shook her head.  "It's weird…Since I've only known you since…well, today.  But I've seen you around.  It's only the other Gryffindors that kept me from speaking to you."  Jade's face was confused.  "At least, I think I leave you…I'm not sure." 

            "Just take your time," Draco said.  "There is no rush I'm only a year older than you."

            Jade kissed Draco lightly on the lips.  "I'll talk to you after dinner."  

            Draco blushed.  "Okay."

            Jade departed from Draco, walking into the Great Hall.  She didn't get too far before Draco grabbed Jade.  He whirled her about and kissed her full out on the lips.  Jade was surprised at first, but soon melted into the kiss, closing her eyes.  She pulled back, breathless. Draco looked at Jade and smiled.  As Jade walked into the Great Hall, she had a stupid, giddy look on her face. 

~~~

_You'll find better love_

_Strong as it ever was_

_Deep as the river runs_

_Warm as the morning sun_

_Please remember me_

-Tim McGraw, "Please Remember Me"


	3. Torn Apart

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, I'd be rich and you wouldn't see me here posting this fanfic. I do, however, own Jade. Jade Miko is my character and no one else's. _**

~~Right, so if in this chapter of my fanfic, it seems that Snape's character changes a little, you would be right. In the first chapter, Sarah was portraying Snape.  Now, in this 3rd chapter, I am the one portraying Snape.  Oh Sarah, you know I can't thank you enough for basically writing half this fanfic! MWAH!!! OH, and Sarah, again so you don't get mad.  This very beginning part was lost to me, so I made it up.~~

_Remember me when you're out walkin'_

_When the snow falls high outside your door_

_Late at night when you're not sleepin'_

And moonlight falls across your floor 

_When I can't hurt you anymore_

-Tim McGraw, "Please Remember Me"

Chapter 3: Torn Apart

            Jade ate her dinner in silence, not speaking to any of the Gryffindors at her table.  Many of them had heard what was going on between her and Draco, and weren't happy with it.  They asked her numerous questions about her motives.  She ignored all of them.  Like they had said earlier, Draco and Jade faced each other in the Great Hall.  Despite this, it was still quite difficult to see each other.  Each could only catch fleeting glimpses of each other.  And so the rest of dinner went.  

            When they were dismissed from dinner, Jade tried to make her way over to Draco, but there were so many people trying to get out, that it proved impossible.  She was ushered out of the Great Hall with the rest of her Gryffindor housemates.  Making her way just outside the Entrance Hall, she hoped that Draco would find her there.  

            "WHOA!" She cried suddenly as she was tackled to the ground by some unknown person. Lying on her face, she struggled to turn over so she could see her assailant.  Recognizing who it was, she smiled.  "Draco!  When did you start tackling people?" she said.

            Draco smiled.  "It's your fault," he declared.  "I would have never done anything like that before I met you." 

            Smiling, Jade rolled over so she was the one on top.  Now it was Draco's turn to start struggling.  "Hey, Jade, get off me!" 

            "Fine, fine," she said, standing.  She offered her hand to Draco.  Draco took it, but instead of using it to help himself get up, he pulled her back down onto him.  "Hey!" she cried, but didn't resist.  She was now sitting on his stomach.  Draco squirmed underneath her.  Jade smiled.  "Am I getting a message from you? Do you want me to get up?" Jade asked innocently.

            "Ug, please," Draco pleaded, then seeing Jade's face said, "Sorry, we did just eat, you know."

            "Remember you are the one who pulled me down," Jade pointed out.  She got off of Draco, offering her hand to him again.  "I shouldn't even help you."

            Draco laughed.  "Yes, you should," he insisted, taking her hand and standing.  "You should always help me.  I'm helpless, remember?"

            With that, Jade shoved Draco over again.  "You are not helpless," she protested.  

            "Oww," Draco groaned.  "My as—I mean my butt.  What I did you do that for?"  He laughed again.  "Jeez, so sensitive! I was only joking," Draco said, winking. 

            Jade glared at Draco in mock anger.  "Do you want to get up anytime soon?" She inquired.  "Because if you keep saying stuff like that, you'll be on the ground all day."

            "Um, sorry dear," Draco said, his voice apologetic.  "Can I please get up now? My back hurts.  Jade yanked him up off the ground.  Draco went flying to his feet.  "Damn, no that's muscle," he mused.  Jade didn't say anything.  She wrapped her arms about him and began to kiss his neck.  

            They had picked the most inopportune time to try this, for right at that moment, Snape walked down the hallway, spotting Draco and Jade.  "Draco Malfoy get over here now!" he bellowed, extremely pissed. 

            Draco jumped.  "Uh, oh."

            Jade jumped as well, letting go of Draco.  "Sorry," she whispered. 

            "Don't apologize," he whispered back.  He walked over to Professor Snape.  "Yes, professor?" he said.

            Snape leered down at Draco.  "I thought I told you about _that one." Jade moved away a bit, sitting on the ground, pretending to study.  Draco and Snape bickered back and forth for awhile.  It wasn't long before they both began yelling.  "Draco I told you not to converse with __that one," he snapped, pointing to Jade._

            "You only don't like her because she isn't a Slytherin," Draco accused.  "You don't even know her! I can hang out with who I want professor!" he shouted.

            Snape shook his head.  "I don't want to do this Draco, but maybe this will teach you a lesson…Twenty points from Slytherin.  I'm not happy with you, Draco, and I'm sure your housemates won't be either.  Good day," he said, nodding slightly at Jade and walking off. Jade nodded curtly at Snape as he walked away. 

            Draco came over to Jade, grumbling.  "Grr, that ass!" he flared.  "Taking points from his own house." 

            "McGonagall does it all the time," Jade muttered. 

            "Yeah, well she's a witch," Draco countered, "in more ways than one." 

            "Thanks, though."

            "For what?" Draco inquired. 

            "For sticking up for me," Jade replied.

            "Oh, it's nothing."

            "Why does he care so much, anyway?" Jade demanded. 

            "Because of the same reason I cared at the beginning I think," Draco replied.  "That and he dislikes Harry more then I do and he is a Gryffindor."

            "You don't care anymore?" Jade asked.

            "Not as much," Draco said.  "I still don't like Potter, but I like you."

            "After the way I've seen you two act around each other, I don't think you'll ever stop hating each other."

            "I seriously doubt it," Draco said, scowling.  "Potter is spoiled."

            "Don't you try to get me to hate Harry," Jade snapped. 

            "I wasn't," Draco objected. "I was just telling you what I think."

            Jade eyed him suspiciously.  "Oh," she said, disbelieving.

            "You got a problem?" Draco demanded.

            "What are you going to do about it?"

            "This!" And with that, Draco grabbed Jade, pulling her close.  He hugged her tightly, kissing her.  

            When they broke, Jade stepped back, swaying.  "Whoa, I should do that more often," she considered.

            "Yes, you should," Draco agreed, smiling and blushing. 

            "Where did you learn to kiss like that?"

            "I didn't," Draco replied. "Seen people do it."

            "So, you're telling me, that with looks like those you've never kissed a girl— besides me—like that?"

            "No," Draco said shortly, blushing.

            "Damn."

            "What?" Draco asked, surprised. 

            Jade wrapped her arms about Draco's neck.  "Nothing!" she said innocently. Draco blushed and hugged her back. 

            "JADE!" Ginny Weasely came stalking over to them.  She shoved Draco out of Jade's arms. 

            "Ow," Draco cried, rubbing his chest. "_Bitch!"_

            "Ginny," Jade cried.  "What are you doing?"

            "Yes," Draco said rudely. "What are you doing?"  

            Ginny ignored Draco. "Jade, how could you?!" she demanded.  She grabbed Jade's wrist and started pulling her inside.  "Come on, we're going back to the common room."

            "Jade…" Draco cried. 

            Jade twisted around, looking back at Draco, who was watching them sadly.  "Ginny, let go of me!"

            "_NO," Ginny refused. "You __can't be hanging out with Malfoy! He's a __slime ball!"  Ginny's grip tightened to a death grip on Jade's wrist, causing Jade to wince noticeably. _

            Draco noticed Ginny's grip tighten and Jade wince. "HEY, GINNY LET GO OF HER!" he shouted. 

Ginny glared back at Malfoy.  "I'm not going to let you do this to Jade anymore.  She's coming with me, and not going to see you anymore."  Ginny continued pulling Jade inside. 

"Do _what to her?" Draco demanded, storming after them.  "I didn't do anything to her!"_

Ginny ignored Draco.  She began to pull Jade through the halls faster.  "_Ginny!" Jade cried, struggling.  "Let __go of me! Draco didn't do anything!"  Ginny was now ignoring Jade as well.   _

Furious at this, Draco ran up and grabbed Ginny's free arm.  "Ginny Weasely!  Let her go, she doesn't want to go with you!"

"Don't you _dare touch me! __Ever!"  Ginny yanked her arm free from Draco, using it to punch him hard in the nose.  _

Draco was knocked backwards, but didn't fall over. His nose was now bleeding.  Putting his hand on his nose, trying to stop the bleeding, he growled at Ginny, "Grr, I'll get you for that, Weasley."

Ginny pulled Jade even faster.  They were now extremely close to the Gryffindor common room.  Draco was following them, trying to decide what to say that would get Ginny to stop.  "_DRACO!!!" Jade managed to scream as she was pulled into the now open portrait hole. _

"Jade!" Draco tried to get into the portrait hole, but it slammed shut before he could even get a leg in.  He went to the boy's bathroom  to get a tissue. He headed back towards the Gryffindor common room.  Draco sat in front the statue next to the Gryffindor portrait hole, waiting. It seemed like hours to Draco before the portrait hole finally swung open, when in reality it was only a few moments.  Draco looked up and listened, trying to figure out who it was.  "Uh, oh," he whispered, recognizing Harry.  He got a book out of his bag and pretended to read it. 

"Malfoy?"

"Yeah?"  Draco looked up to find Harry standing in front of him. "Oh it's you. What do you want, Potter?"

"Why are you sitting outside our common room?" Harry demanded. Draco could hear Jade's angry shouts coming from within the common room.  

"I'm waiting for someone," he replied coldly.  "Do you mind?" Draco stood, looking past Harry to the closed portrait hole.  "Jade?"

"You don't have to worry about her anymore," Harry stated. 

"Yes I do," Draco objected.  "You can't tell me who I can or cannot worry about."

Harry glared.  "I can and I will.  Jade isn't your concern anymore."

Draco stamped his foot.  "_You guys have been treating her worse than I have been!" Draco took a deep breath.  He spoke with a calm fury.  "Hell, she's nicer than any of you put together." He walked past Harry, speaking through the portrait hole.  "Jade? __JADE!"_

Harry shoved Draco against the wall, pinning him there.  "Shut up!" Harry ordered.  "We are only doing what's best for her!" 

"_How should you know what's best for her?!"  Draco shoved Harry off and pushed him repeatedly.  "Let her make her own decisions, or are you too much of a control freak that you have to control everyone new?  Aren't you happy running the school?  Need a little more power, don't you?  Well for once, Potter, let someone else decide what they want to do." Harry, not being able to get a word in edgewise, was forced to back up each time Draco shoved him.  He wasn't looking behind him, and he backed up too far.  He backed off the edge of the stairwell, tumbling down them and falling to the landing with a sickening __crack.  Draco stood at the top of the steps, staring down at Harry.  He gasped.  "Oh, shit." _

Harry was lying unconscious at the bottom of the steps, his leg twisted at an odd angle.  Draco ran down the steps and picked Harry up.  He moved as fast as he could to the infirmary, cursing the whole way there. When Draco entered the infirmary with Harry in his arms, Madame Pomfrey was making up a bed.  She stopped when she saw Draco come in with the unconscious Harry.  She had barely laid Harry on the bed when Draco began bombarding her with questions.  "Mr. Malfoy, calm down," Madame Pomfrey pleaded.  "What happened?"

            "Um, we—he—I—um," Draco took a deep breath.  "He wouldn't let me hang out with my friend, pushed me around, and said he was doing what's best for her. I told him he didn't know what's best.  He doesn't have control over her, can't tell her who to hang with.  He pushed me against the wall.  It got out of hand; I pushed him back and he went down the stairs.  Is he going to be ok?"

Madame Pomfrey didn't respond, trying to take in all Draco had just said.  She examined Harry's still body.  "He has a broken leg and a concussion," she looked sternly at Draco. "You shoved him down the steps? Mr. Malfoy this is a serious offense."

            "I didn't mean to," Draco babbled. "It was an accident!  I didn't know we were so close to the stairs.  I thought we were on flat ground I swear!"

            "Even so," Madame Pomfrey said coldly.  "I shall have to report this to Snape."

            Draco looked at his feet.  "I understand."

            "Now off with you," Madame Pomfrey said.

            "Yes ma'am," he said, but didn't move. 

            Madame Pomfrey, noticing this, said, "Unless you would like to wait here until he wakes up?"

            Draco shuffled his feet. "I should stay to see how he is," Draco said half to himself. "I'll wait."

~~~

_You'll find better love_

_Strong as it ever was_

_Deep as the river runs_

_Warm as the morning sun_

_Please remember me_

-Tim McGraw, "Please Remember Me"


	4. Everything Falls Apart

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, I'd be rich and you wouldn't see me here posting this fanfic. I do, however, own Jade. Jade Miko is my character and no one else's. _**

~~Right, so if in this chapter of my fanfic, it seems that Snape's character changes a little, you would be right. In the first chapter, Sarah was portraying Snape.  Now, in this 4th chapter, I am the one portraying Snape.  Oh Sarah, you know I can't thank you enough for basically writing half this fanfic!~~

~~When we last left the Hogwarts crew, Jade is trapped in the Gryffindor common room being berated by her housemates.  Draco is the hospital wing with Harry after shoving him down the stairs.~~

_You'll find better love_

_Strong as it ever was_

_Deep as the river runs_

_Warm as the morning sun_

_Please remember me_

-Tim McGraw, "Please Remember Me"

Chapter 4: Everything Falls Apart

            Draco had been sitting outside the hospital wing for four hours waiting for Harry to wake up. Madame Pomfrey was scuttling about, leaving Draco forgotten.  He was just about to doze off when Madame Pomfrey came out into the room.  She jumped when she saw him.  "Oh, Mr. Malfoy! I had forgotten about you."

            "Understandable," Draco said bitterly.  "Not really worthy enough to remember."

            "Harry is alright," Madame Pomfrey said, ignoring Draco's comment. 

            Draco sighed.  "Yeah? I may not like him, but I didn't really want to hurt him."

            "You may see him if you wish."

            "Does he want to see me?" Draco asked. 

            "I wouldn't think so," Madame Pomfrey replied.  "If you shoved him down the steps."

            "_I said I didn't mean to!" Draco burst out.  He calmed down quickly.  "Well I'll go in anyway.  At least to tell him I'm sorry."_

            "Mr. Malfoy, don't yell," Madame Pomfrey scolded.

            "Sorry," he apologized and went to Harry's bed.  Harry was lying there with his eyes closed.  Not saying anything, he sat in the chair next to the bed, looking down at the ground. 

            "Malfoy." Harry didn't open his eyes.  He spoke with a calm fury. 

            "Harry, I—," Draco started.

            "Don't," Harry cut him off. 

            "Don't what?"

            "Just don't.  I don't want to hear your excuses."

            "I wasn't going to give you one," Draco protested coldly. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry," he said slowly.  This wasn't easy for him. 

            Harry opened his eyes, glaring at Malfoy.  "Doesn't mean much, coming from _you," he said icily._

            "I know," Draco agreed.  "I don't expect you to accept it, but I thought I'd at least say it, because I am.  Whether you believe me or not. And you don't have to worry about Jade after this.  She won't even want to hang out with me any more.  I'll go," he said and got up to leave.

            "It's better for her, you know," Harry said. 

            "I don't agree with you there," Draco said shortly and walked out. He walked towards the library, not wanting to go back to the dungeons and face Snape yet.

            Back by the Gryffindor common room, Jade snuck out of the portrait hole, tears falling from her face. The other Gryffindors had berated her with insults of Draco for the past four hours.  It was only when they all went to bed could she leave. She searched the 

halls for any sign of Draco.  She entered the library, hoping beyond all hope that he was here. Draco sat at a table in the back corner, reading up on other schools, so sure he was that he was going to be expelled from Hogwarts.  Jade walked through the library.  She soon became frantic, tears falling even harder from her eyes.  Draco glanced up.  He spotted Jade, but didn't say anything, merely hid his face behind his book. Jade spotted Draco and walked over to him. "Draco!" she cried.  "Oh, I'm so glad I found you."

"You shouldn't be.  Not after what I did," he said, starting to get up.  "Harry is right.  You should just stay away from me."

"Wait, please, don't go!" Jade cried.

"Why?  You don't need me, its better this way."

"No," Jade sobbed.  "No, it's not!"

"Why are you so upset?" Draco asked, going over to jade and holding up her chin.  He wiped the tears off her cheek. 

"I just spent four hours being berated by the other Gryffindors!" she cried.  "They were trying to get me to—to—," Jade couldn't finish.

"Stop hanging out with me?" Draco finished for her. "Well, I think you should listen to them."

"D-draco?" she stammered.  She couldn't believe he was really saying this."

"Don't…" he said quietly. 

"Please, don't do this," Jade pleaded.

"I have no choice," Draco admitted, defeated.  "You shouldn't get attached to me.  I won't be here long, I don't think."

"It's too late Draco," Jade murmured. "I'm already attached."

"Well, you should get unattached.  I'm no good.  I," he paused. "I hurt Harry today." He said, looking at his feet.

"Hurt…Harry?" Jade asked. 

"Yeah," Draco replied. 

"Wha—why?"

            "I waited for you outside the portrait hole.  When he came out…I could hear you screaming inside.  He saw me and started yelling at me, saying I should leave you alone.  That you were none of my business.  He pushed me against the wall, told me I couldn't hang out with you anymore.  He acted like he was the boss.  I got mad.  I yelled at him, saying he isn't your boss.  That even if the whole school is wrapped around his finger, he 

needed to let you choose what you wanted and if he was looking out for what 

was best for you, then he should let you choose..." Draco paused, taking a breath.  "I got madder.  I yelled more.  I pushed him back.  I kept yelling, kept pushing and it got too far and he...he...he..."Draco stopped, unable to finish.  He looked at his feet again.

            Jade gasped.  "Oh, no, Draco, you didn't."

            "I didn't know they were there!" Draco explained.  "Honest, Madame Pomfrey says he has a concussion and a broken leg.  See, you shouldn't hang out with me," he cried and ran off. 

            "No, Draco!" she called after him, to no avail. Jade put her head in her hands, weeping.  

            Draco couldn't leave her.  He started walking back, seeing her crying.  "Please Jade, you deserve better."

            "Don't you start too!" Jade cried angrily.  "I just spent four hours listening to crap like that!"

                        Draco backed away a bit.  "What do you want me to say?  I broke Harry's leg.  I knocked him out.  I know you don't like that.  I don't know what to do," he said, sitting. 

Jade sat up, sniffing.  "You're right, I don't like you doing that.  But you were honest about it.  I know you didn't mean to do it."

"All the same, I still did it and there's nothing I can do about it," Draco insisted. 

"I know.  Go," Jade said.  "Talk to Snape. Maybe there's a chance you won't be expelled."

            "Not a one.  It's definite.  I mean I pushed him and there isn't any proof.  I didn't do it on purpose.  Everyone knows how we fight, and my word won't be enough."

            "But—," Jade started.

            "I should go talk to Snape," he said, cutting Jade off.  "He is going to be so mad."

            Jade stood. "I'm going with you," she declared. 

            Draco shook his head.  "You really shouldn't.  You know what Snape did the 

last time he saw us together.  It will make him madder."

            Jade nodded.  "You're right. I need to go talk to Harry anyway."

            "Yeah, you should do that.  Tell him I'm sorry again, okay?  He wouldn't listen to me.  I waited for him till he woke up," he said bitterly.  

            "Hope he doesn't hate me now," Jade muttered.  She sniffed, wiping her tears.  "Good luck, Draco."

            "Thanks, I'll need it," Draco replied.  "You too."

            Draco left Jade in the library, heading off towards the dungeons.  He entered the Slytherin common room.  There, just as he expected, was Professor Snape. He gulped, terrified, but walked up to Snape anyway.  "Hello, p-professor."

            "Don't you hello me," Snape snapped. "Madame Pomfrey informed me of your...actions tonight."

            "I know."

            "Well? What do you have to say for yourself?" he demanded. 

            "I'm sorry!  It was an accident!  I didn't mean to—," Draco trailed off.

            "Is that all?"

            "I don't know what to tell you.  It was an accident.  I didn't mean to.  He wasn't being fair.  I got mad.  I'm sorry."

"Please tell me this had nothing to do with _that one." Snape refused to call Jade by her name. _

            "She has a name," Draco muttered.

            "Answer the question!" Snape snapped.

            "Yes, sir," Draco said.

"And what did he tell you about _that one that wasn't being fair? Did he give you the same advice I did? To stay away from __that one? For once, Potter is right.  You disobeyed me, the head of your house, and you are still hanging around __that one.  I don't know what I'm going to do, Mr. Malfoy!"  Draco was speechless.  "I'm sure your father would be delighted to hear all of this, wouldn't he?"_

            "No, sir."

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't tell him," Snape demanded. "Why I shouldn't tell him you shoved a boy down the stairs, and why you are dating _that one, a Gryffindor, of all people."_

"We aren't dating, sir."

"Aren't dating?  I saw you and _that one practically having sex on the lawn."_

"It was a hug and we fell," Draco muttered.  "We still had clothes on, professor."

"Why Malfoy?  That's what I would like to know.  Why are you doing...whatever you are doing with _that one!"_

"She's nice.  I like her." As soon as Draco said that, he instantly regretted it.  It was too late now. 

"You _like her?! Malfoy, what has gotten into you!"    _

"Yes sir.  I don't know.  She's nice to me she didn't just piss at me like all the others," Draco said quietly. 

Snape spoke with a calm fury.  "Fine, Malfoy.  Now down to your punishment."

"Yes, sir," Draco replied. 

"I _should expel you for endangering another student so seriously," Snape started. _

"It was an accident sir but," Draco interrupted.  He bowed his head.  "I'll go pack

then."

            "You didn't let me finish, Malfoy." 

            "Oh, ok, sir." 

"Although you did commit a serious offense, you have never done anything like this before.  Know this.  100 points will be taken from Slytherin.  And if you ever do anything this stupid again, you _will be expelled."_

            "Yes, sir.  It won't happen again," Draco said.

            "Get out of my sight," Snape said.

            Draco ran out of the Slytherin common room into the cold dungeons.         


	5. Memories

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, I'd be rich and you wouldn't see me here posting this fanfic. I do, however, own Jade. Jade Miko is my character and no one else's. _**

~~Recap time!  Jade finally escaped the Gryffindor common room, leaving to go find Draco.  Draco, in serious trouble for pushing Harry down the stairs, has met with Snape.  To his relief, he wasn't expelled as he thought before.  100 points were taken from Slytherin. ON WITH THE SHOW! ~~

_You'll find better love_

_Strong as it ever was_

_Deep as the river runs_

_Warm as the morning sun_

_Please remember me_

-Tim McGraw, "Please Remember Me"

Chapter 5: Memories 

Draco walked up the hallway out of the dungeons.  He decided to go the hospital wing, despite the fact he wouldn't be welcome.  He snuck up to the infirmary and listens through the door.  Inside, Jade stood just outside the curtain that sectioned off Harry's bed.  She wasn't sure what she was going to say to him.  She walked through the curtains.  Harry was sitting up in his bed, reading a book. He put his book down, seeing Jade. "Jade, I—," he started.

"Stop," Jade said coldly, holding up her hand. "Harry, let me talk."  He stopped talking, looking at Jade expectantly. "What you and the other Gryffindors did tonight was wrong.  In fact, it was beyond wrong.  It's you all who should be expelled, not Draco!" she stopped, biting back tears.  "What do you guys care who I hang around with?  It's my choice!  You can't force me to do otherwise.

            "Jade," Harry started, a bit taken aback.  "We did what we did tonight for your benefit!   You haven't been here long.  You don't know what a _creep Malfoy is!  You see what he did to me?  He pushed me down the stairs!"  Draco listened intently from his hiding spot outside the door._

            "Harry, you don't know Draco like I do.  You don't know what it's like being with him, because you two hate each other and fight all the time.  As for the pushing you down the steps, he didn't mean to, I know he didn't!  He was really sorry about that, and if you can't accept that, well then...I don't know what to tell you."

            "Fine, Jade.  I believe you," Harry said, not sounding like he believed her at all.  "You do what you want; hang out with who you will.  Just please, go away," he finished coldly.  Jade stalked out of the hospital wing, furious.  Draco watched her pass by.  Just outside the doors, Jade leaned against the wall.  She slid down the wall, sitting.  She put her head in her arms and began to sob. 

            Draco walked over to her, putting his hand on her shoulder.  "Jade?"

            Jade jumped, looking up.  "Draco!"

            "Yes?" he asked, startled. 

            "What happened?  How did it go?

            "100 points from Slytherin and a stern lecture about you…or as he says '_that one,'" Draco replied._

            "You aren't expelled?"

            "No."

            Jade grinned through her tears.  "That's great, Draco!"

            "Maybe," he replied sullenly.  "I'm going to die before the night is through, though, once my house mates find out. '100 points?' They'll say.  'For a Gryffindor...?'" he groaned.  "Well worth it in my opinion."

            "This is all my fault," Jade moaned. 

            "No, it's not. It's mine." 

            "I told Harry what you said," Jade said. 

            "I know," Draco replied.  "I heard."

            "You were listening?" Jade asked, a bit peeved. 

            "Yes.  I wanted to come and see you," Draco explained.  "You were still there, so I just sat out here waiting, and I could hear."

            "I think Harry hates me now," Jade said, wiping the tears off her face.  

            "Shows how much of a friend he is," Draco retorted bitterly.  He can't accept you for having a mind of your own."

            Jade shook her head, not wanting to accept that about Harry.  "He was just looking out for me."

            "Oh, okay," Draco said.  "He just doesn't understand me, then." He smiled cockily.  "I'm too complex for him." Jade glared at Draco.  His smile faded.  "Sorry, sorry."

            Jade smiled. "Sometimes I think you're a bit too complex even for me."

            "Ouch, that was harsh!" Draco joked, laughing.  Jade grinned, sniffling, and stood up, using the wall for support.  "Feeling any better?" He asked.  

            "Still a bit weak from all the crying I've done," Jade replied.  She laughed bitterly.  "I must look terrible...but I feel so much better now that you're here."

            Draco lifted his arm, tucking Jade's hair behind her ear. "You look great."

            "You don't look too bad yourself," Jade said, smiling. 

            Draco blushed as a group of Gryffindors walked past them.  They all glared icily at Jade and Draco as they made their way into the hospital wing to see Harry. Draco watched them, and then looked back at Jade. "Let's go, shall we?" he asked, holding out his arm.

            "Where?" Jade asked, taking Draco's arm. 

            "Not sure," Draco replied, shrugging.  "We'll just walk until we get somewhere."

            "Good plan," Jade agreed.  "I'd rather be with you anyway."  They left the castle, walking down the hill.  It was well past dark now, and they both had to tread carefully.  Jade bowed her head.

            "Hey, let's go to that tree we were at before," Draco suggested.  "You up for it?"

            "What?" Jade said, lifting her head.  "Oh, sure."

            "What has got you so distracted?" Draco asked.

            "You," Jade answered shortly.

            "Oh!" Draco said, blushing.  They walked in silence towards the tree. 

            "Do—," Jade started, but stopped, not really wanting to ask.  She wasn't sure if she wanted to know the answer. 

            "Do?" Draco asked, a bit confused.

            Jade took a deep breath.  "Did you mean what you said earlier?"

            "About what?"

            "Should I have listened to what all the Gryffindors told me?"

            "I don't know," Draco admitted. "I'm not a good—I didn't think you'd want to stay around me and I don't want you to get hurt."

            "Hurt how?"

            "If we stopped hanging around each other, then the Gryffindors would stop berating you.  You would never have had to deal with all of this if you hadn't bumped into me."

            Jade shook her head.  "I got Harry partially on my side.  Although he hates your guts, he respects my decision.  Like you said, he's got the whole school wrapped around his finger.  They'll stop berating me.  If we stop hanging out together now, I—there would be a hole in my heart."

            "Wow…I know how you feel.  I don't want to stop hanging out, either.  Something would be missing inside..." Draco agreed.

            "But what's going to happen with your housemates?" Jade inquired.

            "I don't know yet.  They won't like me much anymore, but I think they feared me before, anyway.  Except Crabbe and Goyle they were loyal."

            "Oh, now why would they fear you?" Jade asked playfully. 

            "I'm no good," Draco said.

            "You keep saying that," Jade said, laying her head on Draco's chest. 

            "That's because it's true," Draco said, playing with Jade's hair. 

            "So? Do you have to keep saying it?"

            "Suppose not," he conceded. 

            "I don't think my housemates will like me much anymore, either."

            "Ugh, what a mess we made," Draco said resentfully. 

            "Was it worth it?" Jade asked. 

            "Yeah," Draco said, blushing. 

            "I agree," Jade said.  "Mmm…" she said, looking up at the sky.  

            "Beautiful, isn't it?" Draco said, looking to the sky as well.  It was a clear night out.  Hogwarts was located far from any Muggle city, so the stars shone brightly out.  

            "It's so different from Japan," Jade mused. 

            "Japan? Is it nice there?" 

            "Where I stayed for the summer was terrible," Jade said indignantly.

            "I'm sorry."

            "But oh...the Isigawa School for Witchcraft and Wizardry...it was so beautiful there..." Jade said, tears falling slowly from her face as the memory of her old school came flooding back to her.  "All the people there...the landscape around…the sky above..."

            "Why are you crying?" Draco asked, concerned. 

            Jade blushed, embarrassed.  "It's nothing."

            Draco nudged her a little.  "Aw, come on tell me.  Is there a special guy there? Huh?"

            "No, it's nothing like that.  I just—I miss Isigawa so much."

            "How come you came here?" Draco asked.  "Not that I'm complaining.  I like having you here."

            "My parents, my father specifically, took a job here at the Ministry of Magic.  They said I had to come with them, although I begged to stay at Isigawa."

            "Well, remind me to thank them," Draco said.  "Although I'm sorry you miss it so much."

            "I'll have to take you there someday," Jade offered.

            "Oh, cool," Draco replied.  Jade couldn't stop crying.  Talking about Isigawa brought back so many wonderful memories.  She missed it so much and wished with all of her heart that she could go back.  Draco hugged her tightly.  "It's alright, you'll see it again."

            Jade hugged Draco back.  "Not for a few years yet, though."

            "But you'll see it again. Just focus on that."

"Not only will I get to see my home again, but I'll get to see it with you," Jade said, looking at Draco.  "That, my friend, will be the best day of my life."  Draco blushed.  Jade grinned and said, "I don't think I've ever made a boy blush as much as I have you, Draco Malfoy."

            "Sorry," he apologized. "I can't help it.  You're sweet you make me feel different then I usually do."

            "That is a good thing, right?" Jade asked.

            "Yes," Draco said. "Not usually.  I guess you and Potter would say nice."

            Jade smiled.  "You aren't used to being nice to people.  You've kept yourself in a shell for so long."

            "No choice with people like Potshot over there," he said angrily. 

            Jade stared into his eyes. "You've been humiliated by him before haven't you?"

            "Uh…well, yeah," Draco said, shuffling his feet.

            "The whole ferret incident must have been terrible for you, huh?" she asked, remembering the stories the Gryffindors told about Draco Malfoy. 

            Draco winced.  He remembered _that all too well.  "You heard about that?"  He asked, embarrassed.  "I don't think I'll ever live that one down."_

            "It's a favorite past time in the Gryffindor common room to relive certain…victories," Jade said.

            "I'll bet," Draco replied bitterly.

            "So I know all the things that they have humiliated you for in the past."

            "Oh, great," Draco said, rolling his eyes. "Sadly, so do I."

            "Don't worry," Jade assured him, grinning broadly.  "I won't hold them against you...unless I need to."

            "Oh, thanks," Draco said, jokingly poking Jade.

            "Have you forgotten that does nothing? I already told you to go poke Val if you want a reaction." 

            "Yeah, I know," Draco replied.  "But it gets your attention.  You are looking at me now," Draco leaned over and kissed Jade.  She closed her eyes and kissed him back.  The sound of someone clearing their throat stopped Draco and Jade from kissing.  Draco pulled off Jade, turning to see who it was.  "Oh," he said, clearing his throat and biting his lip.  "Hello, Ginny."

            Jade turned to see who had interrupted them.  She narrowed her eyes at Ginny.  "Ginny, what are you doing down here?" Jade was still angry with Ginny for what she did to her. 

"I'm sorry to interrupt you guys," Ginny said shyly, "But um...Mcgonagall wants to see you, Jade."

            Draco looked at Jade.  "You better go."

            Jade stood up, stretching. "I suppose I must.  She bent down, kissing Draco passionately.  

            With Draco obviously kissing Jade back, Ginny was disgusted.  "Oh come on, you guys, I don't want to see that!"

            Draco smiled a little, as did Jade.  "Get used to it, Ginny."

            Draco laughed.  "Yes, get used to it, Ginny," he said, turning to Jade.  "I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?"

            Jade nodded.  "I'll see you tomorrow."

            "Alright!" He waved sarcastically to Ginny.  "Bye, Ginny!"

            Ginny looked at Draco, a confused look on her face.  "Uh, Jade, your boy's got some issues.  What have you done to him?" she demanded. 

            "Shut up, Ginny.  Let's go," Jade said, walking off towards the castle.  She looked back, waving to Draco.  He stood and waved back.  He watched them walk off, then started heading back to the dungeons.  Draco expected the worst from his fellow housemates, he had cost them the cup this year for sure.


	6. Revenge is Bittersweet

**_Disclaimer:  I don't own Harry Potter.  Oh how I wish I did…BUT I DON'T! The only character that is mine is Jade Miko! I created her; you can only use her after explicit written permission from me, the authoress.  Thank you.  If you survive, please come again. _**

~~You know what those mean! Yep, it's recap time.  Let's see, when we last left Jade and Draco, they were separated.  It seemed everything was going to be alright.  Draco wasn't expelled, and Jade's housemates decided to allow her to be with Draco, as much as they hated it.  This chapter is a few days later.  Hope you enjoy! ~~

_You'll find better love_

_Strong as it ever was_

_Deep as the river runs_

_Warm as the morning sun_

_Please remember me_

-Tim McGraw, "Please Remember Me"

Chapter 6: Revenge is Bittersweet

            Draco finished his meal in the Great Hall and got up to leave.  Jade watched Draco leave, still eating. She glanced at him, smiling, as he walked by.  Draco didn't see her at first as he walked by, but at the door he turned around.  He spotted her smiled, turning to go out the door.  He walked out of the Great Hall, not noticing the large group of 7th year Slytherins heading his way.  He stopped just before bumping into them.  "Oh, hey guys," he said casually. 

            "Hello, Malfoy," the boy in the front said coldly.  Draco recognized him as the Quidditch captain, Marcus Flint.  Draco was confused for a moment, trying to figure out why they called him Malfoy, but quickly realized why.  

            They moved, surrounding Draco. He looked slightly nervous as he tried casually to escape.  "Excuse me guys, I have homework to complete."  They didn't budge.  He started pushing, trying to get away from them.  "Come on, guys, let me go."

            "Now why should we do that?" Flint asked, glaring at Draco.  Draco stopped pushing, realizing it was hopeless.  He glared at them.  "What kind of look is that?" Flint demanded, faking innocence. 

            "It's a get out of my way kind of look!" he cried. 

            "After what you did?" Flint shook his head.  "Not likely."

            "I didn't do anything to _you," Draco insisted. _

            "You disgraced our house, Malfoy," Flint growled. 

            "I didn't do it on purpose," Draco insisted once more.  "I told you all before it was an accident!"

            "That's not good enough."

            "Well, it will have to be.  Now _MOVE!" _

            "Don't think so," Flint said, shaking his head.  

            Draco stamped his foot and moved up close to Flint.  "I said let me pass!"

            Flint pulled out his wand.  All the boys whipped out their own wands as well.  Draco pulled his out as well.  "Useless," Flint said.  And with that, they all screamed the same spell at Draco.  Draco's wand flew from his hand to the ground.  In a few seconds, he lay on the ground greatly bruised and unconscious.  He was bleeding from different cuts on his body.

Back in the Great Hall, Jade finished eating.  She left, going to look for Draco.  Walking outside, she spotted Draco lying on the ground not far from the school entrance.  "Oh my god, _Draco!" she cried.  Jade ran over to Draco, kneeling beside him. She took his head in her arms.  "Draco…"  _

Draco cracked his eyes open a little.  His face was contorted in pain.  "Ug," was all he could say before passing out again. 

"Draco, please answer me," Jade pleaded.  Silence was her only response.  Jade, realizing he wasn't going to wake up, lifted him in her arms, with some difficulty, and made her way to the infirmary.

"Miss Miko, what happened to Mr. Malfoy?" Madame Pomfrey asked when Jade brought Draco into the hospital wing. 

"I don't know," Jade said, frantic.  "I found him like this."

"Well, it was very good of you to bring him here.  He sure looks like he's had a beating."  
            Jade gasped.  Then her face hardened.  "The Slytherins," she spat.

"The Slytherins?  They did this?" Madame Pomfrey asked.  "Which ones?  I shall report this to Snape; Dumbledore shall know as well…"

"I don't know," Jade admitted.  "It was just a guess."  Madame Pomfrey didn't respond.  She laid Draco down on an empty bed, dressing his wounds and bandages him.  She put ice on the bruises, and then covered him with a blanket.  "He's going to be alright, isn't he?"

"His cuts aren't bad, but his nose is broken," Madame Pomfrey replied gravely.  "The bruises will heal in time, but I have to make sure there isn't internal bleeding.  I fear he will be here for a while."  
            "Then I will be too," Jade decided. 

"I have to run some tests so you better go.  You can stay and wait in the lobby if you wish, but I doubt he'll be waking up soon."  
            Jade nodded.  "It's alright, I'll wait."

Madame Pomfrey showed Jade to where she could sit and headed back to Draco's bed, mumbling softly, "First Potter, now Malfoy.  This school is going to get a bad rap." Madame Pomfrey began running the tests on Draco, all the while softly mumbling and grumbling about the misbehaving children of the school.  A while later, she come back out to tell Jade what she had determined.

Jade stood up when she saw Madame Pomfrey.  Her whole body trembled.  "Madame Pomfrey?"

"Mr. Malfoy has minor internal bleeding, but does have a rather large bump on his head.  I don't think he has a concussion, but when he wakes he might be a little out of it.  He will live if that is what you are worried about miss.  You can go and sit with him, if you'd like."

"Thank you," Jade said quietly. She went into the room and sat next to the bed where Draco lay, taking his hand in hers.  He clasped Jade's hand lightly.  "Draco…?"  He opened his eyes slightly, but didn't say anything.  Jade looked at him anxiously, clasping his hand tighter. 

"Not that tight," Draco said, whispering so softly that Jade could barely hear him.

"Oh!" she cried, releasing his hand. "Sorry."  Draco groaned a little and closed his eyes.  "Draco…"

Draco opened his eyes again.  "What happened?" he whispered, groaning again.

"I don't know," Jade replied.  "I found you outside like this."

"It was…I don't remember," Draco said.  "Why are you here?  This was over you, you know."

"I couldn't just leave you here," Jade said.

"You shouldn't be here." 

"Why not?" Jade asked.

"What's that?" Draco asked, ignoring Jade's question and pointing at a blank spot on the wall.  

Jade looked at where he was pointing.  "Th-there's nothing there, Draco."

"Yes there is.  It's um…" Draco squinted, "purple."  Jade's face looked concerned.  "Hell, you are purple.  When did you dye your hair, Jade?"

Tears welled up in Jade's eyes.  "I—I'm not purple and I didn't dye my hair."

"Okay, why lie?"  Draco said.  "I didn't—don't cry...I don't mind," Draco groaned, "that your hair is purple…oh now it's blue," Draco closed his eyes. 

"I just—hate to see you like this," Jade said, laying her head lightly on Draco's chest.

Draco groaned a bit more.  "Can you tell me why…why…why…," Draco couldn't finish.  His voice faded into silence.

Jade lifted her head up.  "Draco? Draco!"

"Why…is Ginny staring at me like that?" Draco asked, looking past Jade.  

"Wha—Ginny isn't here," Jade said. 

"Yes, she is," Draco insisted.  He groaned, trying to get enough energy to lift his arm to point towards the door, but couldn't. 

"Shh…don't move, please."

"But, she's…she's…they're all just," Draco's voice faded once more.  

Jade turned.  Draco was right.  There was Ginny, standing in the doorway with Harry.  "Jade…" Ginny started, walking into the room.  Harry stood in the doorway, not moving.

"Don't you 'Jade' me," Jade snapped, ushering Harry and Ginny out of the room.

Harry didn't move, but stopped her from pushing them away.  "Look here, Jade.  I don't like your decision.  In fact, I hate it.  I don't want, or think, you should be hanging with him.  But he did have a point.  I can't control you.  But…are you sure this is the right decision?  It will change how people think of you."

"If we are going to talk, fine, but _not in here," Jade whispered furiously._

"Why not?  Shouldn't he hear us too?  Though, he looks pretty conked out to me," Harry said coldly.

"Don't, Harry.  If you want to talk, we do it out there.  Or not at all."  Harry backed up and walked out, gesturing for Ginny to join them.  Ginny followed silently. 

When they were outside, Harry spoke.  "So Malfoy got what he deserved.  I want to know who to congratulate."

Jade whispered furiously, getting very close to Harry.  "This is all your fault, you realize that?!  If _you," Jade glared at Ginny, "hadn't forced me back to the common room, Draco wouldn't have been outside the common room waiting for me.  He wouldn't have pushed you down the steps, therefore losing his house 100 points.  A gang of Slytherins attacked him, Harry!  Don't you even feel the least bit sorry?!"_

"Should I?  Sure, he's hurt.  I don't wish that on anybody, but he did push me for doing what's right in the first place," Harry countered.  
            "You think doing what's right is trying to make decisions for people!" Jade cried, still whispering.

"No.  I think doing what's right is showing them what mistakes they are making so they don't get hurt in the long run.  Malfoy is bad, Jade!  He's a bad seed, he can't be trusted."

"He's told me that numerous times," Jade said, rubbing her forehead.  "Look, Harry.  I can't explain it, but I like Draco...a lot.  And I can't control my own feelings.  If you don't like it, well I'm sorry," she paused, looking at him curiously.  "Why did you come up here anyway?"

"Well…um…no reason," Harry stammered.  "I didn't expect you to be here, though.  I thought you'd have learned your lesson."

"Learned my lesson?" Jade forgot herself, shouting.  "Learned my lesson?!  Harry, you are not my professor! I LOVE HIM!" she cried.    
            Harry stepped back, surprised at her sudden outburst.  "You love him?  Are you sure?"

Jade glared, still furious.  "Yes, Harry, I do.  I've never been so sure in my life.

"Does he feel the same way?"

"I—I don't know."

Madame Pomfrey came bustling out of the infirmary at that moment.  "Please keep your voices down," she scolded, then looked at Jade.  "Miss, if you want to, please, I need some help Draco has gone into some sort of fit."

"What?!" Jade gasped. "Wha—what's wrong with him Madame Pomfrey?"

"I'm not sure.  He just started twitching and it got worse.  It must be that lump on his head.   Did he say anything weird to you?"

"He was seeing odd colors," Jade replied.  She looked worriedly at Draco, who was twitching violently on his bed.  She walked over to him, placing her hands on his shoulders.  "Draco, please!"

Madame Pomfrey put her hands on Jade's shoulders.  "I don't think he can help it, dear.  I gave him a potion that will stop this.  It will take a little while, though."  Jade turned away from Draco.  She couldn't stand to see him like this.  On the bed, Draco's twitching slowly tapered off, until eventually it stopped.  

Jade turned back around, her eyes red.  "Is he going to be okay?"

"The potion worked faster then I expected," Madame Pomfrey replied.  "He'll be fine.  I believe he has a concussion.  I didn't see it at first, but they can be missed.  I'll give him another potion that should lessen his pain.  I expect he'll be awake soon if you want to stay."  
            Jade nodded.  "Please."

"Alright I'll be over tending to the other patients," Madame Pomfrey said and walked away.  Jade nodded and walked back over and sat in the chair next to Draco's bed.  Draco's fingers twitched a little bit as Jade placed her hand over his hand.  He let her fingers fall through his, and then grasped them lightly.

"Draco," she whispered softly, bowing her head.

"Yes?"

Jade snapped her head up.  "You awake?"

"Unless I talk in my sleep, I'd say yes," Draco said.

Jade smiled.  "Same old you."

"Expect me to change?" Draco said, groaning slightly.

"Never."

"Good, because it won't happen," he said.  "What did Potter want?"  Draco's voice was hoarse, and strained.  

Jade shook her head.  "Nothing, don't worry about it.  How do you feel?"

"I'm bruised, beaten and my head hurts like a mongoose's ass with a splinter.  How do you think I feel?"  Draco tried to laugh, but winced.  "Owww."

Jade looked slightly hurt.  "Sorry I asked."

"Don't be like that," Draco said, seeing the look on her face.  "Where's your sense of humor?"

"It left when I found you earlier."

"Well, you need to go find it," Draco said, couging.  "Ow," he smiled slightly.

"I was worried about you, you know," Jade said, smiling back at Draco.

"What happened?" Jade asked. 

"Slytherins attacked me outside the Great Hall," Draco replied.  "Said I disgraced the house.  They wouldn't let me pass.  I heard what you said out there.  Kind of hard to miss.  I remember you coming back in though."

Jade blushed.  "You heard me?"

"Yes I did," Draco replied.  "And yes I do."

"You do?" Jade asked, somewhat confused. 

"He…asked if I felt the same way," Draco explained.  

Jade realized what he was talking about.  She faked ignorance.  "About what?"

Draco blushed. "Don't act so oblivious you know what I mean.  I…" he couldn't bring himself to say it.  He blushed some more.  "I love you."

Jade smiled.  "I know."

"Just had to make me say it, didn't you?"

"I wanted to hear it from your lips.  Unless, you didn't mean it?"

"No, I did," Draco looked like he was about to say something more, but stopped.  Harry had walked back into the hospital wing with Ginny by his side. 

"Jade?" 

Jade turned around, walking back to Harry.  "Yes?"

"Just…tell him…I'm sorry, okay?" he said shortly and started to walk off. 

Jade grabbed his arm.  "Wait."

Harry turned.  "What?"  

Jade pulled him in front of her. She shoved him forward.  "_You tell him."_

"Oh no, you don't.  No way.  You tell him.  He doesn't want to see me anyways." Harry babbled.

"Oh spit it out, Potter," Draco snapped.

Harry glared at Draco for a few seconds, and then said quietly and quickly, "I'm sorry."  He looked at Jade.  "Can I go now?"

"I don't care."

"What for, Potter?  I'm the one who pushed you," Draco said before Harry could leave. 

"Yes, well, I wasn't much help either." With that, Harry ran out of the hospital wing, leaving Ginny.

Ginny's face was red with embarrassment.  Draco laughed a little.  "Still a little wuss.  Never could take confrontations," he looked at Ginny.  "Yes, Ginny?"

"I—I wanted to apologize.  For everything."

"You do?" Draco asked, surprised.  "I don't deserve it, but thanks all the same." He smiled painfully at Ginny.  She ran out of the hospital wing.  "My face hurts."

Jade sat back down, exhausted.  "You don't smile too often."

Draco laughed.  "Guess not.  Look what you did to me!"

"Well, excuse me!" Jade said, the tiniest bit angry.

Draco laughed again.  "Wow!  Now look who has a temper!  I think I'm wearing off on you.   Better get you back to the way you were," Draco said, and, ignoring the pain, sat up and leans over, kissing Jade.

"Dra—," the rest of Jade's words were cut off by the kiss. She closed her eyes, putting her hand on the bed to support herself.  After a few seconds, she pulled back.  "This has to be hurting you."

"Yeah, so?"

"I've caused you enough pain."

"It's all worth it my dear," Draco said, smiling again.  He fell back on to the bed, painfully.

Jade lay her head down next to Draco, falling asleep fairly quickly.  Draco put his arm around her.  She wasn't asleep for long when Ginny came back into the hospital wing.  She was carrying a tray of food.  "Thought you guys might be hungry," she said, setting the tray and walking out. 

Draco shook Jade a little.  "Hey Jade…Jade wake up Ginny brought us something…hmm guess she isn't too bad still a Weasley but…"  
            "Huh? Wha—?" Jade said, still not awake.

"Ginny has brought us dinner."

Jade sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Oh…food."

Draco laughed.  "Yes."

"Have we really been up here for that long?"  Jade asked.

"Yeah," Draco replied.  

"Feeling any better?"

"A little.  The potions are kicking in.  I think the lump n my head is almost gone."

"Good.  Hungry?"  Jade asked.  
            "Yes, very."

Jade got up and stretched a little. She went over to the tray and filled two plates with food. She walked back, handing one to Draco. "Mm, thanks," Draco said, taking a plate. He winced.  "Ug, chewing bad."

"Chew slower," Jade suggested.  "Unless you want me to go get you some soup or something?"

"Mm, no, I'll be fine," Draco said.

"You sure?"  Jade asked, munching on her food.

"Positive," he replied, chewing slower.

Jade finished eating and lay back down next to Draco, falling asleep once more.  Draco put his arm around her and fell asleep as well.


	7. A Means to an End

**_Disclaimer:  I don't own Harry Potter.  Oh how I wish I did…BUT I DON'T! The only character that is mine is Jade Miko! I created her; you can only use her after explicit written permission from me, the authoress.  Thank you.  If you survive, please come again. _**

~~ Hello! I'm Mr. Recap and I will be your guide through the events of chapter 6.  As you know, Professor Snape took 100 points from the Slytherin house for Draco pushing Harry down the stairs.  The Slytherins weren't too happy about this.  A gang of 7th years headed by Marcus Flint attack him, putting him in the hospital wing.  He has now been in the hospital wing for a week.  ~~

_You'll find better love_

_Strong as it ever was_

_Deep as the river runs_

_Warm as the morning sun_

_Please remember me_

-Tim McGraw, "Please Remember Me"

Chapter 7:  A Means to An End (Thank you Sarah for that title)

            "Draco, I just finished your tests.  You are free to leave the hospital wing.  Be careful…or more careful," Madame Pomfrey shooed Draco out of the hospital wing.  She started bustling about, cleaning his bed after he got up.

"Thank you, madam," Draco left the hospital wing slowly, for he was still a little sore.

Jade was eating lunch alone in the Great Hall.  She had been a little late, and everyone had already left.  She was eating fairly quickly so she could go upstairs and see Draco.  Aside from meals and classes, Jade had been spending all her time in the hospital wing with Draco.  He had been there for a week now, and she was worried about him. 

Draco looked at his watch as he walked quickly toward the Great Hall.  He slowed down.  It was just after lunch.  Draco sighed, disappointed, he had wanted to see Jade.  He turned around and headed towards the dungeons. 

Jade finished her meal and left the Great Hall, heading up towards the hospital wing.  As she entered the infirmary, she saw Madame Pomfrey bustling about, cleaning various things.  "Good afternoon, Madame Pomfrey," Jade said politely.  "Is Draco awake?"

Madame Pomfrey jumped, not expecting anyone to be in the hospital wing.  "Oh, no dear, he's gone," she said, not looking at Jade, but continuing to clean. 

"Gone? You mean you released him?"  
            "Of course, dear," Madame Pomfrey looked up at Jade.  "Anything else I can do for you, Jade?"

"No thank you, ma'am!" Jade called back.  She could hardly contain her excitement as she darted out of the hospital wing. She practically fell down every stairwell she came across, heading for the dungeons.  Jade stopped suddenly, realizing she didn't know where the Slytherin common room was. She got an idea, and walked down to the tree where they first kissed.  Jade was slightly crestfallen when she saw Draco wasn't there, but decided to lie in front of the tree anyway.  She stared up at the clouds, and eventually dozed off. 

Draco walked slowly towards the Slytherin common room.  He was about to open the door, but he heard the other Slytherins talking about him and Jade and what they did.  It sounded like a party.  Not wanting to deal with them again, Draco started to walk off.  Wonder where Jade is? Draco thought as he looked outside a window.  He realized how beautiful a day it was and started to walk outside.  Automatically, without thinking about it, he headed towards the tree he had sat with Jade.

Jade lie on her back in front of the tree, fast asleep.  Draco wasn't watching where he was going as he walked towards the tree, and tripped over a root.  Falling flat on his face, he started to get up. He saw Jade lying under the tree, asleep.  He looks at her sweetly and quietly crawls over and sits behind her.  He lifted her head onto his lap, petting her hair.  Jade smiled, her eyes closed.  "Mm, Draco."

He jumped a little bit, not expecting her to answer.  "Yes?" he whispered. 

Jade spoke, her words slurring together a little bit.  "Go back to bed.  You're still not well…"

Draco laughed a little.  "Oh dear you aren't awake are you?" He continued to pet her hair.  He started to lean over.  "I'm perfectly fine, hun," He said, then leaned in and kisses her lips softly.  Jade's eyes cracked open at the touch of his lips. She closed them again.  He slowly lifted from the kiss, looking down at Jade's face.  "Well, you can't be all asleep…never thought asleep people could kiss like that."

"I'm just talented like that," Jade said dreamily.

Draco laughed again.  "I could tell.  Sleep well?"

Jade opened her eyes.  "Mm…yeah."

"Well, that's good," Draco said, continuing to play with her hair. 

Jade sat bolt upright, looking behind her.  "Draco!"

"Yes?" he asked, surprised. 

"Hi!" she cried, hugging him.

            "Not too hard," Draco said, wincing.  "I'm still a bit sore in places."

            Jade pulled back. "I'm sorry.  It's just…"

"Just what?"

"I'm glad you're okay," she finished.

"Well, I'm glad too.  Thank you," he held her chin lightly.  "Thank you."

"I'm afraid, Draco."

"Afraid?" he asked, confused.  Jade nodded.  "Why? The Slytherins?  They wouldn't try anything on you."

"It's not me, I'm worried about.  I'm afraid that if they get to you again, they won't just hurt you.  I'm afraid they'll kill you!" 

            "They won't kill me," Draco responded.  "You shouldn't worry yourself so much.  It isn't healthy."

Jade looked at her watch.  She leapt up. "Oh, no!" She cried. 

Draco jumped. "What's wrong?"

"I'm late for Defense Against the Dark Arts!" she cried, grabbing her pack. She kissed Draco lightly on the cheek.  "Got to go!!  I'll talk to you later, Draco!" Jade sprinted up the hill.  Draco waved.  Jade waved back, disappearing into the castle.  As she entered the castle, what looked like the same group of Slytherins who attacked Draco was walking through the hall.  They stepped in front of her, tripping her.  Jade cried out, trying to catch herself.  Failing, she fell flat on the floor.

They towered over her, surrounding her.  "Hello, Gryffindor," Marcus Flint said.  Jade turned over, looking up at them.  They were all looking down rather evilly.  Jade grabbed her pack and started to get up.  Flint stepped on her robes, disabling her ability to get up.  Jade fell back down hard on her butt.  "And where might you be going?" he demanded.

"I have to get to class."

"Going to disrupt it I'm sure," Flint accused.

"I don't know what you're talking about.  Now, if you would please remove your foot from my robe, I'll just be going." 

"Don't think so."  Flint looked to his sides at the other boys.  He nodded  "Boys!"  He cried, and without giving her any time to do anything, they whipped out their wands firing the same spell they used on Draco at the same time at her.  "Go join your friend!" he cried, not knowing Draco had been released from the hospital wing.  "I'm sure he could use some company." Jade didn't even have time to cry out.  She fell to the floor, unconscious and bleeding from various wounds.  They walked away, leaving Jade lying on the floor.

Draco, tired of just sitting at the tree, made his way up to the castle.  He figured he should go back to the Slytherin common room.  He had just walked into the castle when he spotted Jade lying on the ground.  "_Jade_! They didn't…they wouldn't…" Draco growled.  "I'll get them for this." He ran over, lifting Jade in his arms.  He started to go to the hospital wing when he spotted a peice of paper lying on the floor.  He leaned down and picked it up, stuffing it in his pocket. Draco continued running, carrying Jade carefully despite his speed.  He reached the hospital wing and ran in, screaming for Madame Pomfrey.

            Madame Pomfrey came running out in response to his screams.  "_Mr. Malfoy?!_ What is the emergency?" She cried, then glanced at Jade in Draco's arms.  "What happened to her?"

            "It was those Slytherins," he replied, out of breath.  They did this to her."

            "Making blind accusations doesn't tell me much, Mr. Malfoy," Madame Pomfrey pointed out.

            "I don't know what happened.  I was coming inside and she was on the floor like this."  

Madame Pomfrey lifted Jade's limp form gently out of Draco's arms and put her on a bed.  "Did you have anything to do with this, Mr. Malfoy?"

"No, I didn't," Draco replied.  "Me and her were outside under a tree talking and she had to go to class so she left.  And when I went inside I found her like this.  Why would I hurt her?"  Draco, remembering suddenly, took out the peice of paper and sees whose name was on the top of it.  He gasped and started screaming, "_I knew it!! Look this was right by where she was laying! Look, it says Marcus Flint, see?!_"

Madame Pomfrey, extremely angry, scolded Draco. "_Mr. Malfoy would you please keep your voice down?! This is a hospital wing not a quidditch pitch!"_

"Sorry madam," he apologized.  "Will she be okay?" 

"I don't know yet, Mr. Malfoy. It's too early to tell."

"Well, can I wait with her?" Draco pleaded.

Madame Pomfrey thought for a moment.  "Alright, as long as you don't get in my way."

"I won't!" He said, taking a seat in a chair next to the bed Madame Pomfry had put jade in.  I'll sit right here."

"Fine," Madame Pomfrey replied, and began to examine Jade, doing different tests on her.  Her face was creased with concentration and concern. Draco sat, watching, but didn't want to disturb.  Madame Pomfrey left the room.  She came back about twenty minutes later, her face grave.

Draco stood.  "What's wrong?" he asked.  Madame Pomfry motioned him outside.  He when where she told him to, getting really nervous and worried.

            Madame Pomfrey walked out behind Draco, shutting the door. Her voice was very quiet when she spoke.  "Mr. Malfoy, whatever was done to you was also done to Jade, only worse.  Either there were more people doing it, or it was a more powerful attack.  Her body is weaker than yours, and took it worse."

"Will she be okay? Will she...she…" Draco couldn't bring himself to say it.  His knees started wobbling.

"Mr. Malfoy do you need to sit down?"

"No!" he said, almost screaming.  "I'm fine, please tell me will she be okay?"

            Madame Pomfrey glared at Draco sternly.  "I have done all I can for her."

            "What does that mean?" Draco demanded.  "Is she going to be okay? That's all I want to know.  Please, madam you must tell me."

Madame Pomfrey sighed.  "I would tell you if I could, Mr. Malfoy.  You may wait with her if you wish."

Draco, rather angry that she couldn't, or she wouldn't, tell him what was wrong, took her offer and sat next to Jade.  He put his hand on hers.  Jade lie motionless on the bed.  Draco started crying.  "Please be okay, please be okay, please be okay…"

Quite awhile later, Madame Pomfrey came back into the room where Jade lay.  "Mr. Malfoy, I'm going to have to ask you to go back to your dorm.  It's quite late."

"Please, can I stay here with her?"  Draco begged.

            "I'm sorry, but—," Madame Pomfrey began.

            "Please, Madam Pomfrey! I can sleep in an empty bed.  Please, I would really like to stay with her," Draco pleaded, still crying.

            "She probably will not wake up tonight," Madame Pomfrey said. She looked at Draco sympathetically, sighing.  "Alright, you can stay."  

            "Thank you madam," Draco said.  He looked at Jade, then back at Madame Pomfrey. He headed to an empty bed.

            "You missed dinner, are you hungry?"

            "No, not really.  I'll be fine," Draco said, wiping the tears off his cheek.

            Madame Pomfrey walked over to him, handing him a handkerchief.  She put her hand on his shoulder.  "Please come tell me if she wakes up."

            Draco sniffled, blowing his nose.  "Yes, ma'am."

            Madame Pomfrey walked off.  Draco looked at Jade once more.  "Draco…" she said in an extremely quiet whisper, not opening her eyes.

            "You should rest, don't try to talk," Draco whispered, surprised.  "I know who did this to you."

            "It doesn't matter anymore, Draco," Jade said slowly, her breath labored.

            "Yes it does, what are you saying?" Jade didn't respond.  "Jade…" Draco sniffled and began crying again.  "Please, just rest."

Jade lifted her hand slowly, resting it on Draco's cheek.  "Don't cry…I'll always—," she paused.  "I'll always be with you."

"What are you talking about?  Of course you will, you'll be here with me.  You'll be better soon, I know it! You just need to rest.

Jade's breathing slowed.  She smiled.  "I...I couldn't stop them, Draco.  They were too powerful for me…"

"I know.  They overpowered me too.  Please rest.  You need to rest."

"I love you, Draco," Jade said softly.

"I love you too, Jade," Draco replied. 

Jade's voice was now so soft, Draco could barely hear her.  "Goodbye—Draco," Jade said.  She died. 

            "No, Jade…**_JADE_**!!!!" Draco screamed.  

Madame Pomfrey came into the room, hearing Draco.  "Mr. Malfoy, what is the matter?!"

            "She's…" Draco said, sobbing hard.  "She…she's gone…" Madame Pomfrey's eyes widened.  She walked over to examine Jade.  "Don't bother," Draco said through his tears.

"Mr. Malfoy, you must leave."  

Draco ran out of the hospital wing, sobbing, not responding to Madame Pomfrey.  Just as he cleared the door, he ran right into Harry Potter.  "Harry!  You…she's…no…I can't," he stammered, and started to run off.

Harry grabbed Draco's arm, seeing his face.  "What is up with you, Malfoy?" 

"Jade…Slytherins…nothing could be done," Draco said, unable to string any words together in a sentence.  His knees buckled and he fell to the floor.  Draco didn't care, he sat there sobbing at Harry's feet. 

"Jade?!" Harry demanded.  He grabbed Draco's shirt collar, lifting him up.  "_What did you do to her_?!"

"Nothing…7th years..they…attacked…they…she's…" Draco couldn't finish.  He couldn't bring himself to tell Harry what happened.  Harry dropped Draco and went into the hospital wing.  Draco sat there, sobbing.  He could hear muffled shouting from within the hospital wing.  Harry was kicked out of the hospital wing.  He stood near the doorway, looking a bit confused.  "I told you," Draco said, still crying.  "You never did listen to anyone.

            Tears began to well in Harry's eyes.  He spoke furiously.  "Malfoy, this is all your fault.  If you hadn't of pushed me down the steps, those Slytherins would have never attacked her!"

            "_If you hadn't been up in her business, I never would have pushed you in the first place!  Hell, I would have been on the other side of the castle!!_" Harry jumped, not responding.  He walked off towards his common room, tears flowing from his face.  Draco stood and stormed off in the opposite direction, still bawling. 

            "Well, well, well.  Look who it is," Marcus Flint spotted Draco storming down the hallway.  He moved to stand in front of him. 

            Draco looked to see who it is.  "Flint!" he screamed and punched him in the face hard. "You ass! You should be expelled!"  
            Flint backed up a bit, surprised.  His nose was now bleeding. "Oh I should, should I?  And why is that?"

            "Because you killed her damn it!  You _fucking _killed her!"  Draco spat furiously.

            "Killed who?" Flint asked. 

            "I found your potions notes where her body was when I found her.  It has your name on it," Draco held up the note to Flint, keeping it just out of his reach.

            "Oh, the Gryffindor," Flint said nonchalantly.  "She had it coming."

            "You don't care?" Draco demanded.  "She is _fucking dead Flint!_"

            "One less snob to deal with," Flint shrugged.  Draco punched Flint in the face harder than ever.  Draco whipped out his wand and performed the body bind spell on Flint.  He went stiff as a board and fell to the ground.  Draco grabbed his legs and dragged him to the hospital wing. 

Draco ran in to the infirmary, where Madame Pomfrey was talking solemnly to Dumbledore and McGonagall.  "Professors, Flint did this I have proof he did it.  He killed her!" Draco cried, dropping Flint's feet.  He stood there looking to each professor, then passed out.  Madame Pomfrey pulled out her wand, using it to lift Flint and Draco onto their own separate beds. 

            "We will have to wait until one of them wakes up to talk to them about this," Madame Pomfrey said gravely. 

Dumbledore ignored Madame Pomfrey.  "No, we need to find out what happened.  Now," he said, and walked over to Draco's bed and shook him awake. 

"Uh, yes, sir," Draco said as he woke up.  Madame Pomfrey performed the counter curse on Flint, keeping him a sleep.  "Professor," Draco sat up, a little dizzy.  He ignored it when he saw Madame Pomfrey doing the counter curse on Flint.  "Don't do that!  He should be the one dead, not Jade…"

"No need for death threats, Mr. Malfoy."

"What happened?  What did Flint do?"  Dumbledore demanded.

"Jade and I, we, well we were dating and you know how they are.  How I was.  They didn't like it.  They all threatened us…even Snape, even precious Potter," Draco explained.  "They all threatened until finally Flint over there and his 7th year buddies took action.  They went after me first, keeping me in here for a week.  And then they went after Jade and they went too far this time."

            "You're saying Flint is responsible for you and jade?" Madame Pomfrey asked. 

            "Yes," Draco nodded.  "I found this note right next to Jade's body when I found her in the hallway unconscious."  He handed the note to Madame Pomfrey.  She took the note and examined it before handing it to Dumbledore.  "They are his potion notes.  He must have dropped when he was taking out his wand to do…to do…that," Draco couldn't say it; he merely pointed to Jade's motionless body.

Dumbledore adjusted his spectacles, reading the notes.  "And you are sure that he did this?  This is a serious offense.  One worthy of expulsion.  We must be absolutly sure."

"Yes, professor.  They were right there and I know he was in the group who did the same to me.  I vote you never wake him up."

            "It's his word against Flint's, Professor Dumbledore," McGonagall spoke for the first time.  The only way we'll know for sure is Severus's truth serum. 

"Professor McGonagall is right, headmaster," Madame Pomfrey said. 

"Yes, I agree.  I shall go talk to Severus and get it.  Madame Pomfrey, I suggest you wake Flint up."

Madame Pomfrey nodded.  "Yes, headmaster. 

Draco stood up and went to sit by Jade's bed.  He put his hand on her stomach over the sheets.  "I'm so sorry…" he whispered before going over to Flint's bed.  

"Mr. Malfoy, don't even think of doing anything to Flint when i wake him up," Madame Pomfrey threatened, saying the word to awaken Flint.

"Of course not, ma'am.  I just want the first thing he sees when he wakes up is a face of pure hatred," and truly, Draco's face was contorted with loathing.

Flint sat up, a little dazed.  Glancing at Draco, he said, "Wipe that look of your face Malfoy, before I do it for you." 

            Draco sneered. "Ass," he muttered quietly before saying quite loudly, "You forgetting whose here?" He pointed at McGonagall. 

            At this point, Madame Pomfrey moved between Draco and Flint.  "Alright, none of that.  Mr. Malfoy, you go over with McGonagall.  Mr. Flint, you stay right here."  Draco growled at Flint as he went to McGonagall's side.  Flint stood, ready to attack Draco.  Madame Pomfrey pushed him back onto the bed.  "You stay there."  Flint sat on the bed, glaring daggers at Draco. 

            Professor Snape and Dumbledore both walked into the hospital wing, both looking rather upset.  Snape looked pissed more than anything.  "Professor Snape!" Flint cried.

            "Yes, Flint?" 

            Flint looked down.  "Nothing sure, just didn't expect to see you up here."

Snape glared at Flint.  "When I hear a student of my own house is suspected to have murdered someone you expect me to sit back in my chair and say 'who cares?' and grade papers? No, no, no, NO!  Icame and brought what will determine if you're guilty or not.  Although with Draco's action lately i don't expect I believe his story." Snape glared at Draco a little.

            Flint gulped slightly.  "Yes, sir."

"Snape, give me the potion we shall administrate what is necessary," Dumbledore said, taking the potion and giving it to Flint to drink.  "Snape how long do we have to wait?"

"I'd say only a few minutes.  McGonagall, you ask him," Snape said.  Flint took the potion tentatively, drinking it.  He grimaced; it tasted disgusting.  Snape waited a few minutes, then said, "McGonagall, I think it should have set in.  Ask him the question."

            McGonagall nodded.  "Marcus Flint, did you attack Draco Malfoy and Jade Miko?" 

            Flints voice was emotionless, and his face expressionless.  "Yes."

            "Ha! I told you!!" Draco burst out.  "He killed her!! Expel him! Send him to Azkaban!"

Both Madame Pomfrey and McGonagall bow their heads, disappointed.  "Mr. Malfoy, please calm yourself," McGonagall snapped.

            "Yes, ma'am."

            She turned back to Flint.  "Marcus Flint, are you aware of the severe consequences of your actions?"

"Yes, ma'am." Flint's voice was still devoid of emotion.

Snape growled evilly and stormed off.  "Professor Dumbledore, sir," McGonagall began.  "It's your decision on whether or not he should go to Azkaban or not.  He is fairly young to be there. 

"Yes he is young," Dumbledore agreed.  "But he did murder a young girl.  He will most certainly be expelled and his parents will be informed of course.  I suggest we turn him over to Fudge."

McGonagall nodded in agreement.  "Will you tell the rest of the school at dinner?"

"Yes.  This will be a hard one, but yes.  This will be a dark day for everyone and a disgrace to the Slytherin house."

"Mr. Malfoy will you be alright?" McGonagall asked, looking at Draco, who was still sobbing, but not as heavy as before.

           "Y-yes ma'am.  Can I just sit with her for a little bit?"  Draco asked.  McGonagall nodded, and everyone left the room, leaving Draco alone with Jade.  He walked over to the side of Jade's bed.  Draco hugged her motionless body.

            "Draco…" Draco heard Jade's voice, but thought it was in his head.  

            "Oh, Jade I can still hear your voice!"  Draco began crying again. 

            "Don't cry, Draco.  Please," Jade's voice pleaded.

            "But you're dead," Draco answered unconsciously.  He realized what he was saying, and looked up.  "Jade?"

            "I'm here."

            "How…I don't understand.  Where are you?" he looked around. 

"You can't see me," Jade said sadly.

"Why not? I want to see you," Draco spoke through his tears.

"I'm sorry.  It's hard enough for me to talk to you."

"How can you even speak to me? You're…" Draco stopped, his tears overcoming him.  "Dead…"

"I can't explain," Jade said.  "Please, don't cry!"

"But, it's all my fault.  I should have walked you to class!"

"No.  If you had walked me to class, we'd both be dead," Jade responded. 

"At least I'd be with you right now," Draco insisted. 

"Don't Draco," Jade pleaded.  "It just wasn't meant to be."

"It should have been!  I mean, how is this fair?" Draco cried.  "Someone finally understands me and she…dies!" He began crying once more.

"I know it's not fair, but there isn't anything i can do," Jade said.

"How long can you talk to me?" Draco asked. "They are thinking of sending that no good Flint to Azkaban."

"Not for much longer."

"Will I ever hear you again?"

"Yes…" Jade paused.  "Unless…"

"Unless? What?  I won't ever see you again, will I?

"You can see me one last time.  Or you can decide to not see me now, and I will be able to talk to you periodically," Jade explained. 

"So I either see you once more for a short while or be able to talk to you now and then?  What a choice," he replied bitterly. 

"I'm sorry."

"Which would you prefer?" Draco asked.

            "This is your choice, Draco," Jade said, not being much help.

            "But I want you to be happy!  I can't choose…I want to see you so bad, but the thought of never hearing your voice again kills me all over again!"

"I am happy. I'll always be with you, Draco, even if you can't see me," Jade replied. 

"Then I guess…I'll choose to talk to you…but I want to see you.  I won't be able to hold you ever again!"

"Believe it or not, I'm holding you right now," Jade said.

"I can't feel you," Draco replied sadly.  A warmth suddenly filled Draco's entire body. "Mmm…Okay I get it, I can feel you," Draco said.  He laughed, blushing.  He felt his cheeks getting hot.  "Yeah, that's definitely you.  But I wish I could see you still.  I guess knowing you are here will do.  I'm happy. I miss you Jade."

"I miss you too.  Better not let anyone catch you talking to yourself." 

Draco shook his head.  "They all went to deal with Flint." 

            "Draco…" Jade said, her voice faded and died.

            "Jade? _JADE_!!!!!"  Draco screamed.


	8. All in the Family

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, you wouldn't see me here posting this fanfic.

~~Okay, this is a sequel/ spin off of Forbidden Romance. ~~

_You'll find better love_

_Strong as it ever was_

_Deep as the river runs_

_Warm as the morning sun_

_Please remember me_

-Tim McGraw, "Please Remember Me"

Chapter 8: All in the Family 

            Draco walked down the hallway towards his next class, trying to stay away from people.  He glanced up at different people as he walked, but focused mainly on avoiding them.  A girl was walking towards him, wearing the typical black Hogwarts robes.  Her tie was blue and silver, and the crest emblazoned upon her robe was that of an eagle.  She was a Ravenclaw.  She walked past Draco, ignoring him.  Draco glanced at her, but it wasn't until she was past him that he stopped abruptly.  This girl looked almost exactly like Jade! His jaw dropped, and he turned around to catch up to her.  He tapped her on the shoulder nervously.  "Jade?" He asked tentatively. 

            The girl turned to face him.  It was scary how much she looked like Jade.  "I'm sorry?" she asked, a bit confused. 

            "Oh, uhm…sorry," Draco stammered, surprised at himself.  "It's just…you look so much like…" 

            The girl got a sad look in her eye.  "Oh, so you're Draco," she said quietly. 

            He nodded.  "Yeah."

            She studied Draco.  "You don't look so good," she said, looking at his disheveled hair.  His face was paler than usual, and his eyes rimmed with red.  

            Draco made a sad attempt at fixing his hair.  "I suppose I wouldn't," he replied. 

            The girl bowed her head, hiding her face.  "I understand how you feel though."

            "Did you know her well?" Draco said, assuming she knew Jade.

            Her eyes glistened with tears.  "Of course I did," she said, a bit angrily.  

            Draco looked at her face.  "I'm sorry," he apologized.  "Don't cry."

            The girl laughed a little.  "I always told her we would go back someday…together," she mused.  "Then she tells me about you and about how…how you're coming with us. 

            "Back?  To Japan?"  The girl nodded. "Yes, she said we would go together," he said, his eyes beginning to water as well.  "But…I guess not."

            "I'm sorry, Draco."

            Draco sniffed.  "So you've been to Japan with her, is it as nice as she said?"

            "Oh yes.  Jade always knew how to make people fall in love with Japan…never lying at all…Japan is a beautiful place and I'm sorry to have left."  
            "Did you live near her?" Draco asked.  "You look…so much like her."

            The girl looked at him a bit oddly.  "I lived _with her."_

            "You did?" 

            "Of course," she said, a bit annoyed.  "I _am her sister."_

            "Oh!!" Draco cried, feeling stupid now.  "She told me she had a sister, but I never knew.  Well, to be formally introduced, I'm Draco Malfoy," he said, and held out his hand. 

            The girl took it lightly, shaking it.  "I'm Opal Miko."

            "Opal…" Draco considered.  "That's a nice name you have.  Lovely parents to give you both such pretty names."

            Opal blushed a little. "Oh, thank you," she said quietly. 

            Draco nodded.  "What house are you in?"

            "Ravenclaw."

            "Ah," Draco replied. "I'm glad I finally get to meet her sister."

            "I didn't get to see her as much as you did; I'm a year older than her."  Opal thought for a moment.  "Wait a second.  Weren't you the one who pushed that Harry Potter down the steps?" Draco looked away.  "You are, aren't you?!"

            "Sadly," Draco said, and then got defensive.  "It was an accident!"

            "It was your fault!" Opal cried.  "You got the Slytherins pissed, so they attacked you and Jade.  It's your fault Jade is dead!"

            Draco's voice didn't change.  "If you are going to blame me, then you are blaming Jade as well.  The Slytherins weren't mad I pushed Harry.  They were mad I was hanging with Jade.  She wanted to be with me as much as I wanted to be with her."

            Tears welled in Opal's eyes.  "If she had never met you, she would still be alive!"

            "She's the one that bumped into me.  Besides, don't you think I torture myself with all this?  I don't need _you to rub it in."_

            "You think this is torture on _you?  You've known her for less than two weeks!! I've known her all her life!"_

            "Well then, good for you," Draco said shortly, and stormed off.  Tears were pushing at Draco's eyes.  He walked faster, not wanting Opal to see him cry.  Opal stormed off in the direction of her class, but stopped as she realized it was in the same direction Draco was going.  Sobbing, she walked quickly past Draco, risking a quick glance at him, noticing he was crying.  Draco spotted Opal looking at him, and glanced at her, very hurt.  Opal stopped, but Draco didn't.  He walked past her, not looking at her but still crying.  She thought for a moment, then caught Draco's arm.  He stopped abruptly.  "Let go, Opal.  Don't want me to kill you too, do you?"  Surprised by his coldness, Opal let go.  Draco pulled away and continued walking.  Opal walked slowly behind Draco.  

            Draco didn't notice Opal behind him.  He slipped into an empty class room, leaning against the wall.  He slid down it to come to a sitting position on the floor.  Putting his head in his arms, he whispered to himself, "I didn't kill her, I didn't kill her," over and over again. 

            Opal stood just outside the door of the classroom Draco had just entered, listening.  "Oh, no.  What have I done?!" she whispered.  Opal moved and stood in the doorway.

            _It isn't my fault, Draco tried to convince himself.  __It was that damn Flint.  Stupid Flint.  I hope he rots in Azkaban.  Draco whirled, seeing the figure at the door.  Recognizing Opal, he said, "What do you want?  Come to blame other things on me as well?" He asked coldly.  "Lose your homework, think I took it?"_

            "No," Opal said shortly. 

            Draco looked away from Opal.  "Then just…go away.  You aren't helping much."

            "I know," Opal admitted.  "It's just…this is hard on me too, you know."

            "Yeah, well it isn't only you that's hurting.  Maybe we only knew each other for a couple weeks, but I loved her.  And it isn't like I killed her."

            Opal walked in and kneeled in front of Draco.  "I know you didn't."

            "Well, you said I did," Draco pointed out.  "Said it was my fault, basically saying I killed her."

            "I'm sorry," was all Opal could say.

            "I never wanted anything bad to happen to her.  I tried to protect her but I wasn't strong enough," Draco started crying again. "Too weak…"

            "Draco, I—," Opal said awkwardly.  Draco put his head in his arms.  He said something, but it was too muffled to make out.  Opal took a deep breath.  "Draco…I don't think Jade knew anyone stronger."

            "I'm sure she did.  Potter would have been able to protect her.  Mr. Perfect probably knows everything," Draco said bitterly.

            Opal lifted Draco's chin up, forcing him to look in her eyes.  "Potter didn't love her, did he?"

            Draco's face had the beginnings of a grin on it.  "He better not have.  I'd have kicked his ass again."  Opal's expression didn't change.  Draco cleared his throat, his grin fading.  "Sorry.  Jade didn't like that side.  I have to learn to change that.  For her."

            Opal sat down on the floor in front of him.  "You would change your entire image…for her?"

            "I was trying to, yes.  I would do anything for her.  If Potter hadn't of tried to control her life things wouldn't have gotten out of hand."

            "Don't," Opal said.

            "What?"

            "Don't blame people who aren't responsible," Opal replied. 

            "I wasn't," Draco insisted.  "I was just saying that I wouldn't have gotten so mad.  If he hadn't said what he said about her and—although I think he was right."

            Opal tried to hold back her tears.  She had been able to do it for so long, why was it so hard now?  "I remember Jade telling me what he said.  And in one aspect he was right.  He told Jade that being with you would cause her pain in the end."

            Draco didn't even try to hold back the tears anymore.  He knew it was useless; he let the fall freely.  "Well he was right in all aspects.  She would have been better off never meeting me."

            "She would have never had those two weeks of pure joy," Opal said.  "She wasn't happy at all before she met you, Draco."

            "But…at least she'd still be alive!"

            "She wouldn't be happy!" Opal persisted.  "She's happy now!"  It was getting more and more difficult for her to hold back her tears.

            "How can she be happy?" Draco asked, and then remembered the voice in the hospital wing.  "Unless…"

            "She's always with you, Draco," Opal said, not really sure why she said it. 

            "That's what she said," Draco remarked.  "I feel her in my heart, but I just miss her so much."

            "I know," Opal replied, turning away.  "I do too..." Tears began to fall from her face.  She couldn't hold it in anymore and began sobbing.  Draco put his hand on her shoulder.  She hadn't cried since Jade died. 

            "It's okay," he said, sniffling.  "I think we both need to just let it out."  Neither one of them said anything, but they were both glad that the other was there. 

            "I—I'm sorry, Draco.  I shouldn't have blamed you."

            "Well, it's true.  If it wasn't for me she'd still be here," Draco said sullenly. 

            "If it wasn't for you, Jade never would have been happy," Opal pointed out. 

            "I'm glad I made someone happy," Draco said, and muttered something that sounded like "Stupid Flint," but Opal didn't hear him. 

            "She was ready to go back to Japan on her own," Opal told Draco. 

            "I'm glad she stayed."

            "You're the reason she stayed," Opal explained.  

            Draco blushed, and then shook his head violently.  "She should have gone back!"

            "Draco, you're wrong," Opal replied, shaking her head as well. 

            "Maybe.  It's just…I do feel responsible and it isn't like we couldn't have written.  I know she wanted to be with me.  I wanted to be with her...more than anything.  I just...it's just…"

            "Just what?" Opal asked.

"This whole thing could have been avoided if we'd listened."  Draco began to yell.  "_DAMN HIM! __I'm glad he's gone! Stupid people don't understand anything!"_

            Draco continued to yell, but a little softer, for now it was muffled by his tears.  "Why couldn't he accept it?  Even Potter did!  I don't understand why…WHY?!"  Draco stopped yelling, his voice now really soft.  "It isn't fair!" Opal stepped forward a bit, wanting to help Draco, but she didn't know what to do.  He sighed.  

            Opal didn't get a chance to say anything, for right at that moment; a boy poked his head into the classroom.  He looked a lot like Jade and Opal.  He was tall and muscular.  "OPAL!!" he cried, spotting her in the classroom.  

            Opal sighed.  "What to you want, Peridot?"  Draco looked up at the boy who had just entered. 

            Draco looked at Peridot's robes.  He frowned.  Peridot was a Gryffindor.  He looked away.  "I was wondering where you went." Peridot jabbed a finger at Draco.  "Who's he?"  
            Draco sighed, and Opal wiped the tears off her face quickly.  "Ask him yourself," she snapped.  

            Peridot glared at Opal.  "Fine, fine." He looked at Draco.  "Who are you?"

            "You don't want to know," Draco said plainly.  "Although I'm surprised you don't already know.  Everyone else does."

            "He's been here the same amount of time Jade and I have," Opal explained. 

            "Don't tell me you're Jade's…?"  Peridot didn't want to finish. 

            "Jade's what?" Draco demanded. 

            "You're the _Slytherin who fell in love with my sister!" Peridot then proceeded to grab Draco by the neck and slam him against the wall.  Draco's feet were dangling in the air._

            "G-go ahead," Draco said, his voice strained.  He didn't fight Peridot at all. 

            "_PERIDOT!" Opal screamed.  "Let go of him!" She tried to pry her brother's fingers off of Draco's neck._

            "G-go ahead," Draco said, starting to get dizzy.  "See if I care."  Opal dug her nails into Peridot's hand, trying without avail to break his grip on Draco.  Draco squirmed a little, and then blacked out, going limp.  Peridot dropped Draco.  He fell to the floor.  Opal kneeled beside Draco, smacking him lightly.  

            "Hey, wake up!" she cried. Draco didn't move. "Look what you've done!" Opal scolded her brother, massaging Draco's neck. 

            "He deserved it," Peridot muttered.

            "Deserved it?  How?  For loving Jade?  You are only unhappy with their relationship because he is a Slytherin!" Draco lay there in front of Opal.  He regained consciousness, but didn't open his eyes, or say anything.  He remained perfectly still.  "And now you've gone and done this.  What would Jade think?"

            "Jade's dead," Peridot replied coldly. 

            "Don't you think we know this?" Draco whispered.  "It doesn't only affect you, you know."

            "Never said it did, _Slytherin," Peridot replied coldly. _

            "Ug…I have a name you half wit!"

            "I don't think you are in a position to be calling people names," Peridot snapped.

            "You have no right trying to kill anyone either," Draco retorted, sitting up. 

            "Neither did Flint."

            "No, he didn't.  And I hate him as much as you hate me," Draco pointed out. 

            "How do you know how much I hate you?"  Peridot demanded.

            "You tried to kill me, stupid.  Or did you forget?"  Peridot didn't respond.  He looked away. "Look," Draco said, standing.  "I have no qualms against you or Opal.  I understand why you both are mad and I can't blame you.  I'm pissed too...but Peridot, you say Flint had no right.  He didn't, but by killing me you would have been just like him.  So if you will excuse me, I'll leave you two be." And with that, he headed towards the door.

            "Wait," Peridot said.

            Draco stopped and looked back.  "Why?"

            "Neither one of us is mad at you personally," Peridot replied.  

            "Could have fooled me," Draco muttered, rubbing his neck. 

            "That's how Peridot is, Draco.  He uses violence to deal with his problems," Opal clarified.  "You were the easiest and most logical target for him."

            "Then that's his problem," Draco said coldly and started walking again.

            "I'm sorry," Peridot said, not looking at Draco. 

            Draco laughed a little, to the surprise of Peridot and Opal. "Don't be.  You should have killed me.  We'd all be better off."

            "I don't think so," Opal said quietly.

            A few more tears fell from his eyes.  "Well, I don't see why.  I wish I was dead.  I would have gladly taken her place."

            "Then Jade would be in the same situation you are now," Opal pointed out. 

            "But at least she'd be alive and the world would be happy!"

            "You don't think anyone would be sad that you'd died, do you?" Opal demanded.

            "I know they wouldn't," Draco replied coldly.

            "I don't think that would be true."

            "Jade was the only one who liked me for me," Draco insisted.  "And not because she felt like she had to."

            "That's how Jade was," Opal remarked.  "She brought out the best in people."

"She accepted me.  I don't think anyone else will.  I might as well be dead for all this school cares," Draco said bitterly.

"Draco, you told me earlier you would try to change because that's what Jade wanted.  Don't you think people will start accepting you if you change?"

            "Not everyone.  My house already hates me.  Once they see me getting soft, they'll be just like Flint and his group of seventh years.  But I don't care."

"Don't be like that, Draco," Opal cried.

"Jade wanted what's best and even though she isn't here, I plan to give it to her.  It will take time, but every change does I suppose."

"I love you, Draco," Opal said, but in Jade's voice.

Without thinking, Draco replied, "I love you too, Jade."  Draco jumped, realizing what had just happened.

"What the hell?" Peridot cried, looking at Opal.

Draco looked at Peridot. "Jade can talk to us," he explained.  "She told me that she could only do it every once in awhile."

"But she's doing it through Opal!"

"Must be a new development," Draco said.  He looked at Opal again.  "That still you, Jade?" he asked, not expecting her to still be there.

"Yes?" Jade's voice replied. 

Draco hugged Opal.  "Can you feel this?"

"Of course I can," Jade replied.

"You see, Jade? My heart still beats for you."

"I never doubted you, Draco," Jade said, shaking Opal's head.  "_YOU on the other hand," she said, turning on Peridot.  "You tried to kill him!"_

"Don't Jade," Draco said quietly.

Jade stopped Opal.  "What? Why?"

"Because…he didn't know any better...I guess," Draco stammered, looking at Peridot.  "He didn't understand. He thought he was doing the right thing.  To tell you the truth, I can't say I blame him," he said, still hugging Opal.

Jade pulled Opal back.  "What are you talking about?"

Draco looked down.  "It is technically my fault."

Opal slapped Draco hard.  Still speaking in Jade's voice, she said, "Don't do that Draco!"  
Draco cried out in pain. "Ow, sorry dear," he said, rubbing his cheek.

Jade's voice didn't come when Opal spoke again.  Opal was herself again. "Oh, my," she cried, realizing how close she was to Draco.  She stepped back, blushing.

"Opal?" Draco asked, confused.  "Do you know what happened?"

Opal didn't get a chance to respond, for Jade took over again.  "Not yet, Opal, I'm not done!" 

Opal's voice responded, "You're not going to make me kiss him, are you?"

Jade said, "Shut up, Opal.  Let me talk with him for a minute!" Draco and Peridot stood there, staring at Opal, both looking utterly confused.  Draco blushed a little.  "I've been staying with you for awhile now.  I'm glad I finally got her to meet you."

"How long have you been with her?" Draco asked.

"Since I…that night."

"Oh, okay," Draco said, unsure of what else to say.

"I have to go, Draco," Jade said sadly.

"But…why?" Draco cried.

"Opal," Jade said shortly. She kissed Draco.  "Ohh…I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too," Draco said, blushed.  "And I will…forever," he sighed. 


	9. Defense Against the Dark Arts

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, you wouldn't see me here posting this fanfic.

~~Last time we saw, Draco he had just met Jade's older siblings, Opal and Peridot. We won't see Peridot too much in this chapter, but oh well! ENJOY! Read and Review, please! ~~

_You'll find better love_

_Strong as it ever was_

_Deep as the river runs_

_Warm as the morning sun_

_Please remember me_

-Tim McGraw, "Please Remember Me"

Chapter 9: Defense Against the Dark Arts

            Draco got up and started to leave the classroom, realizing he was late for class.  "Bye, Opal!" he said as he bustled out.  He poked his head back in a few seconds later.  "Oh yeah, bye Peridot!" and with that, he was gone.  They both waved goodbye to Draco, and went their separate ways.  Opal didn't even notice she was walking in the same direction as Draco on her way to her class.  Draco didn't notice either; he was too busy trying to avoid shoves from different Slytherins and Gryffindors.  Opal slipped easily through the busy hallway, actually passing Draco, and entered her classroom. 

            Draco was too busy avoiding people to notice Opal entering the same classroom as him.  He entered, and sat in the back corner near the door.  Opal was seated in the back as well, towards the middle.  Draco, sitting at his desk, had his head in his arms, trying to regain the strength he had lost from crying and almost getting killed.  Opal looked at her watch, realized she had a few minutes to spare before class, and gets up and walks out the door, passing Draco.  Again, neither one of them noticed each other. 

            Opal came back a few moments later, looking a bit less disheveled.  Professor Lupin was already in the classroom, and started just after Opal sat in her seat. "Alright, class!  Today we are going to be learning how to block curses.  I will split you off into pairs…hmm…" Lupin ran down the list, pairing the class alphabetically.  Reaching the m's, he said, "Miss Miko and Mr. Malfoy, you two will work together." Lupin finished reading off the pairs.  "Okay, your books explain the basic way to block a curse.  Practice that for awhile, and then if we have time we will try to block specific curses."  
            Draco's head jolted up at the sound of Opal's name.  "You're in my class?"

            Opal walked over and sat next to Draco.  "I suppose I am!" 

            "So.  I guess we should practice, then."

            Opal nodded.  "Do you know any curses?  I don't…off the top of my head."  She looked through her book, examining different ways to block the curses.  Draco didn't answer, but looked through his own book.  "Draco?"

            "Yeah?"

            "You didn't answer me.  Do you know any curses?"

"The only one I can think of is…" he fell quiet, shaking his head and looking at his book.

"What?"

"Shit, I can't remember the name," Draco cursed.  "Why don't we just try body binding?"

"Uh, alright," Opal said, a bit nervous.  She wasn't sure if she would be able to block his spell.

"You ready?" Draco asked. 

"I—I think so."

"Okay, Opal, I'm going!" Opal braced herself for the curse.  Draco raised his wand and cried, "_Petrificus totalus!" _

Opal raised her own wand, and screamed, "_Seppius Blockicus!"  She said them slightly late, though.  Draco's spell got through her block.  Opal was body bound.  She fell to the floor stiffly._

"Oh god!" Draco cried, putting Opal's head in his lap.  Her body was rigid.  Lupin, walking around the classroom, spotted the pair.  

He walked up to them and performed the counter curse on Opal.  "Try harder!" he said loudly, and walked off.  

Opal's body went limp in Draco's lap.  "Ooohhh," she groaned. 

Draco chuckled.  "You okay?"

Opal sat up, rubbing her head.  "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You want to try again?" Draco asked.  "Or do you want me to block this time?"

"I want to get this right," Opal insisted.  She set herself up again.  "Let's do this again."

"Alright.  You ready?"  Opal nodded.  Draco raised his wand once more and performed the body binding spell. "_Petrificus totalus!" he cried._

Opal got the timing right, screaming "_Seppius Blockicus!" at the right time.  There was an enormous burst of light, blinding Draco and sending him flying.  He landed hard on his butt by the door.  "Oh, Draco!" she cried, running over to him.  "You okay?"_

"Ouch," he groaned, and then laughed.  "You did that on purpose!"

"I did not!" Opal protested.

Draco laughed again.  "Help me up."  Opal rolled her eyes and offered her hand.  Draco took it, but instead of standing, he pulled her down. "Ha ha!" he said, jumping up and offering his hand to Opal, who had fallen on her butt.

"What did you do that for?" Opal demanded.

"Oh no reason.  Come on let's practice again.  And no more light blasts!  Now it's my turn."

Opal glared playfully at Draco, standing.  "Fine, fine.  Shall I perform the same curse?" she asked. 

"Do what you want; I'm going to look up a block."  

"I'm going to use the tickling spell," Opal declared. 

"Oh…okay…" Draco said.

"Are you ready?" Opal asked. 

"Go for it," Draco replied, standing ready.

"_Riddikulus!" Opal cried, pointing her wand at him.  _

Draco raised his own wand and shrieked, "Serias Flectas!" at Opal.  "DUCK!" he cried, but it was too late.  Opal's spell was deflected back on her, and she fell to the ground laughing. 

"Draco..." Opal said through her giggles.  "Unless…you…know…the…counter curse, get…LUPIN!"  
            Draco smiled, and called Professor Lupin over.  "What is it, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Um, she did a Riddikulus spell and I did a reflect spell.  Do you know the counter?"  Lupin, smiled and nodded, performing the counter curse on Opal.  "Thanks, professor." Lupin nodded and walked off.  Opal sat up, breathing heavily.  "You okay Opal?" Draco asked, smiling.

"Grr…you picked that spell on purpose! You knew which one I was going to do!"        Draco didn't say anything at first, just grinned wider.  "Sorry."

"You are not," Opal accused.  "You knew what you were doing."

"Yeah, you're right…but that sure was funny!"

"For you maybe," Opal replied, glowering. 

"Want to try another?"  
            "I want to try another block, yes.  What spell are you doing this time?"

"Um…" Draco thought for a moment.  "How about jelly legs?"

Opal grinned.  "Alright."

"I don't like that grin!  No copying!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Opal said innocently.

"Mmhmm," Draco said, not believing her for an instant.  He grinned.  "Alright, alright, let's go.  You ready? I'm going!"  Draco pointed his wand at her.  "_Jellius Leggius!" _

"_Blockius maximus!" Opal screamed.  The spell stopped in midair…and hung there.  It was a purple light hanging in the air.  "Uh…what do we do with it now?" Opal asked. _

"I'm…not…sure," Draco said, staring at the light.  Opal grinned and pointed her wand at the purple light, sending it at Draco.  Draco's legs wobbled and he fell to the floor.  "You are so going to get it!"

"What else was I supposed to do with it?" Opal asked simply. 

"Not send it back to me!" Draco cried. "You wanted to do that.  That's what the grin was for!"  He laughed.  "This is so creepy.  Now can you please get Lupin?  I'd like to stand."

"Oh, really?"

"Come on Opal, get Lupin, or I'll tickle you again!"

"How?" Opal asked, grinning.  "You can't stand up!"

"I have use of my wand hand," Draco replied, and taking out his wand, he pointed it at Opal, yelling, "_Riddikulus!"_

Opal screamed.  "_Serias Flectas!" She cried the first block that came to her mind, pointing her wand at Draco.  _

Draco was now laughing hysterically.  "Damn you…fucking…hell…grr…no fair…dammit…PROFESSOR LUPIN!!" he cried through his silly laughter.

Lupin came rushing over.  "Oh my, you two are really going at each other, aren't you?" He asked as he removed all the spells from Draco as a bell sounded in the hallway.  "I guess we don't have enough time to start in on specific spell blocking.  You are dismissed.  Please write an essay on the different types of basic blocks for next class."  
            "Ug…" he said, breathing heavily.  "Thank you professor," he said as he glared at Opal from the floor.

Opal offered her hand.  "You okay, Draco?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Draco said, ignoring her hand and standing up.  "Let's go."

Opal walked back to her desk, putting her books and things in her bag.  When she was finished, she walked back over to Draco.  "Ready?" she asked. 

"Yeah," he nodded.  "You got anymore classes?  I think I still have Potions, but that might be tomorrow."

"Not until after dinner," Opal replied.  "I have Astronomy."

"Oh cool, is it dinner time already?"  Draco looked at his schedule.  "Yeah, I have Potions tomorrow."

"No," Opal replied.  "We ate lunch just before this class, remember?"

"This is all your fault!  Got my mind all switched around from all the dang tickling!" Draco snapped. 

"Well, excuse me!" Opal cried.  "It's not my fault you couldn't block it!"  Draco glared at Opal.  "You body bound me!"

"Alright, alright," Draco conceded.  "We're even."

"I haven't laughed that hard in ages," Opal remarked. 

"I haven't laughed since…" Draco trailed off.  "Since Jade died. 

Opal nodded, sobering.  "I understand.  I probably don't help much either."

"You help," Draco assured her. "Didn't at first, but its nice being able to talk to someone about her.  Everyone just shoves me around now."  
            "I'm sorry about that…" Opal apologized.

"It's okay," Draco said.  He looked down and started grumbling about Flint again.

Opal put his hand lightly on her shoulder.  "Hey…"

Draco looked up.  "Yeah?"

"It won't do any good grumbling about Flint," Opal remarked. 

"Doesn't do any good letting him go unhated," Draco pointed out. 

"Draco, you're never going to feel any better if you do this."

"I'm never going to be happy if I don't either," Draco replied.  "He took away the only really good thing in my life.  No one can replace what he took.  No one, ever!"

"I know, but Flint got what he deserved.  You hating him is just going to make you feel worse."

"I guess, but I just can't get over what he did," Draco said. "What made him think that he could get away with that?" Draco demanded.

Tears of anger and grief welled up in her eyes.  "That's just how he is…him and the rest of—," Opal stopped. 

"Slytherins," Draco finished for her.  "You can say it.  It's true.  I used to be just like them."

"You've changed."

"I don't see a reason anymore to change.  I mean they took the only person I loved away and what's the point.  That's what I think sometimes, but then I remember how Jade felt and I know she is with me and that makes me want to change more," Draco said, a single tear falling from his face. "Ug, I think you tickled all my tears out."

"Um…sorry?" Opal said, confused. 

"Nah, it's a good thing probably."  Opal looked down.  "You alright?"  

"No, but there's nothing I can do about it, so…"

"Is there anything I can do?" Draco asked.

"No…talking is just fine," Opal replied. 

"Alright."

"Does—does it bother you?" Opal asked. 

"Talking to you? No, it helps a lot."

Opal shook her head.  "I mean…" she paused. 

"What?"

"Um…does it…bother you…or…I mean…er…"

"What? Does what bother me?"

"Well…Jade and I had always been told that we looked like twins."

"Oh," Draco said, realizing what Opal was trying to get across.  "Well you do, actually."  Opal was silent.  "But no, it doesn't bother me.  It's kind of nice to see your face, because it reminds me of her."

"Thanks," Opal said, smiling. "That's what I wanted to know."

Draco looked confused.  "Testing me or something?"

"What? No…I just wanted to make sure my hanging around with you didn't bother you or anything."

"No, not at all," Draco assured her.

"Oh, I wanted to apologize for my brother," Opal said. 

"Nah, it's okay."

"It's okay that he almost killed you?" Opal asked, surprised.  "You're pretty forgiving."

"No," Draco replied.  "But he had every reason to be mad.  And frankly, I don't care if I die."

"But I would," Opal said.

Draco blushed a little.  "Thanks."  
            "I'm beginning to see what Jade saw in you."  Draco blushed, causing Opal to laugh.  "Guess it's not just Jade who can make you blush."

"Guess not," Draco said. "Grr…"

"Sorry," Opal apologized.

"Nah, it's okay."

"Opal! Hey, Opal!" Peridot called, running up next to her and Draco.  

Draco didn't say anything.  Opal glanced back.  "Oh, hey Peridot."

Peridot looked at Draco.  "I'm sorry about earlier," he said.  He thought for a moment.  "I don't even know your name."

"Well, okay.  It's Draco, Draco Malfoy."

Peridot narrowed his eyes slightly.  He knew that name all too well.  He offered his hand.  "I'm Peridot Miko."

Draco hesitated for a second.  "What was that look for?"

"What look?"

"That look you just gave me," Draco shook his head, taking his hand. "Never mind.  Hi."  

Peridot looked a bit confused, but shook Draco's hand anyway.  He gripped Draco's hand, gripping it tightly, and then released it.  Draco flinched, shaking his hand a little. "Opal, are we still on for tonight?"

"Of course we are," Opal said, nodding.  Draco didn't say anything.

Peridot nodded, and, glaring slightly at Draco, walked away from them.  "Well, that was rude."

"Hmm? What was?"

"The looks he kept giving me," Draco explained.  

"What looks?"

"Like I was squished slugs or something," Draco said bitterly.

Opal scrunched up her nose, a disgusted look on her face.  "Ew, Draco, that's disgusting.  Maybe it was your imagination, because I didn't notice."

"No, he looked at me very rudely." Draco insisted.

Opal shrugged.  "Well, I didn't notice.  Apparently neither did he, or at least he wouldn't say so." 

"Yeah, well I know he gave me a mean look…and I don't appreciate it.  So what are you two doing tonight? Just curious."

"Oh," Opal said, blushing.  "It's nothing…" Her face saddened.  "All three of us…Jade, Peridot, and I…used to do it together."

"Oh, a family tradition?  That's nice."

"Yeah," Opal muttered.  "Still wish…" She stopped.  "Hey, why don't you join us?"

"I don't think he'd like that," Draco remarked as he walked. "I don't want to interfere."

"Who?  Peridot?  He probably wouldn't…but he's too nice to say anything.  You wouldn't be interfering…not if I invite you anyway."

"I don't know," Draco said uneasily.  "I would love to see what you guys do, and I like hanging with you, but I don't want to make anyone else mad."  
            "Don't worry about Peridot, he's all hot air," Opal assured him.

Draco laughed.  "Just like—," Draco stopped.  "Nothing, never mind."

Opal narrowed her eyes.  "No, what were you going to say?"

"No," Draco refused.  "It's bad, Jade wouldn't want me to say it."

"You were going to insult Peridot weren't you?" Opal demanded.

"No," Draco said.  "Someone else."

Opal didn't believe Draco.  "Right."

"It wasn't, I promise!" Draco insisted.

Opal still didn't believe Draco.  "Look, are you going to join us tonight or what?"

"Sure, if you want me to," Draco replied. 

"Of course I want you to!  Wouldn't have asked if I didn't."

"Guess I'm going then," Draco replied. He looked down.  "I was talking about Potter."

"Oh him!" Opal cried, and burst out laughing. 

"Why are you laughing?" Draco asked.

"Because!" Opal cried.  "You're right!"

"You…agree with me?" Draco said, surprised. 

Opal nodded.  "Yes!  Jade wouldn't have…she adored Harry."

"Adored him?" Draco scoffed.  "Don't see how anyone can." 

Opal shrugged. "I don't know either," she laughed.  "Never thought I'd meet someone who didn't like Harry Potter."

"Well you've met the leader of the club," Draco declared.  "Well, no, Snape hates him more than I do, but…"

Opal had a stupid look on her face.  "There's a club?!"

"No," Draco said, laughing. 

"Oh…please don't laugh," Opal pleaded.  "I feel really stupid." 

"No, its okay," Draco assured her, still laughing. 

Opal shook her head, blushing. "Please don't…"

"Sorry," Draco apologized.  Opal muttered something to herself.  "What?"

"It—it's nothing," she said.

"Oh okay, I won't pry."

"I don't get you Draco," Opal said suddenly.

"How so? I didn't think I was that complex."  

Opal smiled.  "Just hear me out.  Okay, I met you after…after Jade died…You are gentle and kind, even if you are a bit harsh at times.  It makes me wonder what kind of person you were before Jade, Peridot, and I even came to Hogwarts.  From what I heard, it wasn't good at all.  I've heard you were nasty and conniving.  After meeting you, I realized absolutely none of what they say is true…"

"Well, I—well I was, but I met Jade and she changed me."

Opals eyes widened. "Draco I didn't want to believe you were like that…but I know Jade…she could be very persuasive at times."

"Tell me about it.  She always gave me a dirty look when I did something, or said something she didn't like.  She gave me this nasty look and I knew that I shouldn't do it.  That's all it took from her.  I wanted to change everything.  I had to make her keep her pretty face unangered."

Opal laughed.  "That's Jade for you!"  Her face sobered, and voice quieted.  "No one wanted her to make those nasty faces…they only wanted to see her beautiful face."

"Yeah."

Opal laughed again.  "I was always jealous of her looks."

"_How?" Draco demanded.  "You look just like her!!"  
            Opal jumped. "I never thought I looked like her at all…I always tried to…"_

"You look just like her!" Draco interrupted Opal.  "Why do you think I ran up to you in the first place?"

"I have to admit, you confused the hell out of me.  I just can't see how Jade and I look alike."

"Trust me, you do," Draco insisted, laughing.  "I promise."  Opal smiled.  They walked outside onto the castle grounds.  As they strolled down the hill, their hands brushed against each other.  When this happened, Opal blushed and put her hands in her pockets.  Draco blushed too, crossing his arms. 

They ended up by the tree that Jade and Draco used to visit all the time.  "It's really warm outside today," Opal remarked. 

"Hey, this is the tree Jade and I sat at," Draco said.

"What?"

"Yeah, Jade and I would come out here and just sit and look at the sky," Draco said, remembering. 

Opal blushed.  "How did we get down here, anyways?" 

"I don't know.  I guess we just walked.  That's how Jade and I found it; just walked."

"So, this is where it all started," Opal said, looking around.  "Makes sense, this is a very romantic place."

"Yeah, she loved it."

"How about you?"****

"I love it too.  It's so beautiful and the air seems fresher here."

Opal inhales deeply, looking around once more. "I understand how Jade felt about this place."  Her eyes glistened.  "It reminded her of home."

"That's what she said," Draco replied.  Opal didn't respond, she merely looked up at the sky.  "Do you want to sit down?"

"Hmm? Alright." Opal said, and sat cross-legged in front of the tree.  Draco sat down across from her, leaning against the trunk of the tree.  Opal was staring at Draco for a few moments before she realized it, and looked away.  He didn't notice, he was looking at the sky.


	10. The Announcement

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, I'd be rich and you wouldn't see me here posting this fanfic. I do, however, own Jade, Peridot, and Opal. Jade, Peridot, and Opal Miko are my characters and no one else's. _**

~~ Okay! Opal and Draco have been getting very close to each other.  Not romantically, they just need each other.  In this chapter, Dumbledore makes the announcement to the rest of the school, informing them of Jade's death. ~~

Chapter 10: The Announcement

            Draco and Opal stayed by the tree until dinner time.  They both headed up towards the castle, and went to sit at their separate tables.  As soon as Draco entered, the other Slytherins spotted him and scooted towards one end of the table.  Draco didn't say anything; he merely sat at the empty end of the table. At the other end of the Great Hall, Harry sat at the Gryffindor table, depressed.  None of his housemates could figure out what was wrong with him, and he refused to say.  Only Harry, Draco, and of course Flint knew what had happened to Jade.  The Gryffindors were worried about her, she hadn't come to dinner.  They wondered where she was.  No one at the Slytherin table really cared what was wrong with Draco; they were only worried about where Flint was.  Harry picked at his food, not really wanting to eat.  Draco, on the other hand, didn't touch his plate at all.  All his energy was focused on keeping the tears back.  

            After everyone had finished their dinner, Dumbledore stood, tapping his glass for everyone's attention.  His face was grave.  Harry and the rest of the Gryffindors quieted, looking up at Dumbledore.  "As we sit here eating this food, we seldom think of the sad events that might happen over the course of a day.  Someone losing a paper, someone not doing an assignment.  Today, however, is a very solemn day," Dumbledore paused.  The whole of the Great Hall was silent, confused about his announcement.  Harry stared at the table, hiding his face.

            "I have been informed that over the past few days, two young people had found each other.  The immaturity of the school has been shown most since they met.  I will not mention any name but one.  This school has shown me great disappointment.  Especially the acts of one in particular.  I'm sure, if you notice, two are missing from this crowd," Dumbledore paused once more.  Harry put his head in his arms.  "A crime has been committed with in these premises and proper action is being taken care of as we speak.  Now comes the time everyone would dread.  The actual announcement.  

            "I take no pride in saying that Jade Miko of Gryffindor has been slain in these very halls.  The news is grave and I expect will affect many," Dumbledore finished his speech and sat down.  Gasps rippled through the Great Hall.  Everyone except the Slytherin table was shocked to hear of Jade's death. Draco couldn't hold back his tears any longer, he was crying now.  Harry began to tremble, he was crying too.  The rest of the Gryffindors were in a state of shock.  Some were crying, others were just sitting there, with a look of dismay upon their faces. 

            Draco looked up and around the room.  Seeing Harry with his head in his arms, he got up.  He wasn't going to be eating anyway, and moved to leave the Great Hall.  On his way out, Draco stopped behind Harry.  Putting his hand on Harry's shoulder, Draco whispered to Harry, "I'm sorry."  He didn't stop walking, but was moving very slowly towards the door.  Harry's head snapped up to see who had touched him.  His eyes were rimmed in red.  Turning, he saw Draco's retreating back.  Harry leapt out of his seat, making his way back to Draco.  He caught Draco's arm.  Draco stopped and turned to face Harry. "What Harry?" Draco asked, surprising himself by using his first name.   It was the first time he hadn't spoken coldly to Harry in the whole five years he'd known him. 

            Harry was surprised at Draco, too.  "Thanks, Mal—Draco.  Are you going to be alright?"

            Draco shook his head.  "No, but I'll live.  How about you?"

            Harry shrugged.  "Can't help but feel partially responsible."

            "You should," Draco said frigidly.  He stopped, realizing what he said. "But, it wasn't your fault."

            Harry narrowed his eyes.  He started to say something but stopped when a group of Gryffindors came up behind him.  Hermione ran up next to Harry, coming out of the crowd of Gryffindors.  "Harry, I'm…" she started, out of breath from trying to push them all aside.  Harry tried to bite back his tears, but failed horribly.  "It's okay.  Harry do you want to go to the common room and talk about this?" Harry, unable to speak, nodded, his legs starting to buckle. 

            Draco ignored the fact that Hermione completely ignored him.  "Just rest, Harry, okay?" Draco said, and started to walk off.  The Gryffindors sniggered at his back as he walked off.  One of them put his leg out, tripping Draco.  He fell on his face.  He lay there for a few moments, with the Gryffindors laughing at him.  He slowly got back up and walked out.  Harry watched Draco leave, leaning on Hermione for support, but didn't say anything.

            "Come on Harry, let's go back to the common room," Hermione said as most of the Gryffindors drifted back to their seats. Harry nodded, still unable to speak.  As Hermione took Harry back to their common room, a group of Gryffindors followed Draco out of the Great Hall.  They spotted Draco in the hall, and gradually caught up with him.  Draco was too busy with his thoughts to notice anyone following him.  The group split into two, one on each side of Draco.  One person on each side of Draco rammed him hard with their shoulders as they walked by. 

            "OW!" Draco screamed, and fell to the floor on his knees. 

            They laughed, turning around. "Oh, did we hurt you Malfoy?"  Draco glared at them, not saying anything. They laughed again, and walked off.  Draco got up slowly, rubbing his injured shoulders and grumbling.  He headed towards the dungeons. 

            As he walked, Crabbe and Goyle came bumbling up behind Draco, who didn't notice.  "Draco!"  Goyle called.  Draco turned around, and, seeing Crabbe and Goyle, waved sarcastically at them and then turned around again.  "Hey, wait!" 

            Draco stopped, turning around. "Here, why don't I just get on the floor?  This will save you the trouble of tripping me."

            "What are you talking about?" Crabbe asked stupidly.

            Draco shook his head.  "Never mind.  What do you want?"

            Crabbe looked confused, so Goyle answered.  "You left before eating."

            "Wasn't hungry," Draco replied. 

            "Not hungry?" Crabbe said, giving Draco a blank look.  "Is that possible?"

            "I just wasn't hungry, okay?!" Draco said, almost yelling.  "Get off my back!"

            Crabbe and Goyle both jumped.  "Uhh," Crabbe stuttered.  "Sorry?"

            Draco realized they had absolutely no idea about…anything.  "Oh, um, never mind.  Where are you headed?"

            "We were going back to the common room," Crabbe replied. 

            "Oh okay," Draco started, then looked at his watch.  He screamed random curses and ran off towards the library.  He pushed aside anyone who got in his way, all while avoiding random feet sticking out and shoves directed at him.  He ran into the library, seeing Opal who sat at a table talking quietly with Peridot.  He stopped abruptly behind her, breathing heavily, and trying to stay quiet. "Opal, I made it.  Sorry I'm late."

            Opal jumped, turning back to look at Draco.  "That's alright, where were you?"

"Well, after I got out of dinner, I was…um…tripped by a bunch of Gryffindors.  Then Crabbe and Goyle caught up with me and said hi.  Then I looked at my watch and realized I was late."  
            "Well, it doesn't matter that you're late," Opal said, not expecting that long of an explanation.  "Sit down, sit down!"

"Thanks," he said, sitting.  

Peridot looked at Draco, then back to Opal.  "Opal can I talk to you for a second?"

Draco sat there, not noticing the look.  "Uh, sure Peridot," Opal said, confused.  She went over to a corner, with Peridot close behind her. 

"I'll be here," Draco said.  Peridot and Opal spoke quietly for a moment.  Suddenly, Peridot cursed loudly at Opal, pulling out his wand and running at Draco. 

"Peridot, NO!" Opal screamed.  She grabbed his arm, trying to stop him.  Draco jumped out of his seat, seeing Peridot running towards him.  Peridot shoved Opal extremely hard, breaking her grip on him.  Opal flew backward, slamming into a table, breaking it.  She lay there motionless.  

"OPAL!" Draco screamed, pulling out his wand.  "You bastard…"

"Oh god, Opal!" Peridot looked at Draco, then at Opal.  He ran out of the library.  

Draco ran over to Opal, holding her head on his lap lightly.  He touched her face gently with his hand.  "Opal, come on, wake up Opal."  Her eyes scrunched together in pain.  She groaned.  "Are you alright?" Opal sat up a little bit, using Draco for support.  He held her up.  "I can't believe he did that…jerk off," Draco spat.

Opal's eyes were still closed.  "I broke the table didn't I?"  Draco looked underneath them at the broken remnants of the table.  He nodded.  Opal laughed, and then winced.  "Ow…"

"You want me to take you to Madame Pomfrey?"

"No need to get Peridot in trouble.  I'll be fine," Opal said. 

"Well, I think you should.  I mean he did this to you," Draco insisted.  "I mean you could have really, really been hurt!  And he didn't even stay to make sure you were okay.  You aren't mad at him?"

"He—he's done this before," Opal replied.

"What?! And you let him?" Draco demanded.

"No, I didn't let him, _Draco," Opal snapped.  "I just…couldn't stop him.  That's all."_

"But you need to tell someone.  I mean, he can't just keep doing this to you.  What kind of brother is he?"  Opal mumbled something, and then tried to get up.  He gave her a questioning look, but ignored it and tried to help her up.  "You sure you can?"  Opal tried to stand on her own, then fell back against Draco, wincing.  Draco caught her.  "I think you should stay still.  I'm taking you to the hospital wing. 

"No," Opal shook her head.  "I—I'll be fine."

"No you can't even stand up.  I'm taking you," Draco replied, and picked her up.

"But—," Opal started, grimacing.  "Okay…you win."

"Of course I do.  You can't move, you have no choice," Draco winked.  He walked towards the door and headed to the hospital wing.

"Thanks, Draco."

"Of course," he said as he walked into the hospital wing.  Madame Pomfrey was standing in front of a bed, making it.  "Madame Pomfrey I need help.  Er…she needs help."

Madame Pomfrey turned around.  "Mr. Malfoy, what happened to her? Here, put her here," she said, pointing to a bed.

"I uh…I er…stumbled backwards and fell on a table," Opal lied.

Draco glared at Opal before putting her down on the bed.  Opal winced as she was set down, avoiding Draco's gaze.  Madame Pomfrey made the bed comfortable around Opal, examining her.  "Where does it hurt?"

"Ugh…everywhere.  But my arms hurt more."

"Alright," Madame Pomfrey replied, looking at Opal's arms.  Pomfrey pressed lightly in certain places.  "Tell me when it hurts."

Opal screamed in agony.  "THERE!!! Right there!"

Madame Pomfrey stopped putting pressure on her arm.  "Oh, dear, okay.  You've broken your arm.  Are you sure you fell on the table?  This shows more force than just a fall," Madame Pomfrey looked at Draco, then back at Opal.  

Opal shook her head, stammering a bit.  "Nope…just a fall!  Must have fallen on it wrong," she lied.

Madame Pomfrey gave Opal a look that said she didn't believe her, but administered the healing potion anyway.  "This should heal you in a few hours, but you should stay here overnight."

"What? Why?"

"If it was this violent a fall that it broke your arm, I want to make sure you didn't rupture anything.  Could be a punctured nerve or something.  We'll see in time, but you should be fine to go in the morning."

Opal scowled.  "Fine…"

"I'm sorry, it's just how it has to be," she turned to Draco.  "She will be fine, you can go."

"If it's okay I think I'll stay with her," Draco replied.

"It's your choice," Madame Pomfrey said.  "I'll be back in an hour to check on you dear," she aid, and walked to the front of the wing.

Opal sat there on the bed, frowning.  "Don't look at me like that, Draco," Opal snapped.

"I can't believe you lied to her," Draco said, disappointed.

"I didn't lie!" Opal insisted.  "I did fall on the table."  Draco glared at her sternly.  "Draco, I couldn't tell her!"

"Well I can," Draco snapped.  "And don't think I won't.  He had no right doing that to you, and I know what it's about me…and that isn't fair."

"Draco, please don't tell her!" Opal pleaded. 

"I won't, this time.  But next time or if this is worse than it seems…I will.  He had no right, _no right!"_

Opal grabbed Draco's arm with her free hand.  "Please, Draco, don't ever tell anyone!"

Draco glared.  "Fine."

Opal's eyes glistened with tears.  "Thank you…"

Draco continued to glare, but stopped.  "So, why does he do this?"

Opal looked away.  "I don't know…" she lied.  

Draco looked her, giving her a look that asked her to tell the truth.  He grabbed her chin and gently made her face him.  Opal still tried to avoid his eyes. "Opal…I have ways to get in Snape's office.  I can easily get his truth potion."

Opal blinked away tears.  "Please, Draco…Don't…"

"Then tell me the truth.  You don't have to lie to me.  He's your brother; he shouldn't be doing this to you."

Opal took a deep breath and closed her eyes, crying.  "Peridot…Peridot was the oldest of us three.  Because our father worked so much, he tried to take his place.  But Peridot took things too far he'd hit me and Jade.  He still hits me."

"What? He hit Jade?"  Opal kept his eyes closed, nodding.  "You shouldn't let him.  You can stop him," Draco clenched his fist.  "I can stop him."

Opal opened her eyes, looking at Draco.  "Don't you think I've tried?" Opal almost screamed through her tears.  "Jade's tried…that put her in the hospital for a month!"

"Oh my god," Draco gasped.  Opal pulled away from Draco, leaning back on the pillows.  "If we tell someone they will stop him.  Opal please, I don't want to see you hurt."  Opal shook her head violently.  Draco sat in the chair next to the bed violently.  He was extremely pissed at Peridot, but calmed his voice.  "Alright it is ultimately your choice.  I just hope it doesn't go too far."

"I—I'm scared Draco.  If I do tell someone he…I'll—," Opal stopped.  She looked like a deer caught in the headlights. 

Draco looked down.  "I understand…but if they stop him…"

Neither one of them saw Peridot standing silently in the doorway of the hospital wing, watching Draco and Opal.  Madame Pomfrey did, and approached him.  "Can I help you Mr.—?" 

"Miko," Peridot finished for him.  "I'm Opal's brother."

"Oh.  Well, Miss Miko is recovering from a fall.  She's in there.  You can go see her if you wish, but Mr. Malfoy is with her now."

"Thank you, ma'am," Peridot said politely and walked into the room.  

Draco looked up.  Seeing Peridot, he stood.  "Peridot!" he said with great contempt. 

Peridot ignored Draco, sweeping past him and over to Opal.  "Oh god, Opal I'm so sorry!"

"Yeah right," Draco whispered.  He sat glaring at Peridot. 

"Could you excuse us for a moment?" He asked Draco.

"Why? So you can beat her again? I'll stay right here.  Thanks, though," Draco spat.

"I would never intentionally beat her, Malfoy! Please leave!"

"No," he refused. "I won't."

"Draco, it's alright," Opal said quietly.  "I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" Draco asked.  Opal nodded.  "Alright.  But only because you say so.  Not for that one," he said, pointing at Peridot.  And with that, he stood and left the room, sitting in the lobby.  

As soon as Draco left, Peridot wrapped his hand around Opal's throat.  "You didn't tell anyone did you?" he demanded. 

Opal gasped, trembling.  "No! N-no one! I didn't tell anyone!"

Peridot squeezed her throat tighter.  "Not Malfoy?"

"No, I swear!" Opal said, getting short of air.  "Please Peridot, let go!"  Peridot released Opal and stalked out of the hospital wing.  He glared at Draco on the way out.

Draco glared right back at Peridot and walked back in.  Opal lay there trembling violently, trying not to cry.  Seeing her distressed, he shrieked, "_WHAT DID HE DO TO YOU?!?!?!?!"_

"N-nothing, Draco," she replied. 

"Then why are you trembling?" he demanded.

"J-just a little uh…weak is er…all," Opal lied, stammering. 

"Right," Draco said, not believing her. "You looked fine when we were talking.  And then he comes in and all of a sudden you are shaking.  I don't believe you."

"I'm sorry…I know you don't."

Draco sat down.  "Opal…" he said.  Opal tried to stop crying.  "You have to do something Opal.  I—I can't let him keep doing this to you."

"I know…but I don't know what to do," Opal admitted.

"I do."

"Wha—?" 

"Dumbledore.  As much as a fool I think he is…er…sorry.  But he runs this school.  He can put a stop to Peridot.  He only needs to know what's going on."

Opal looked terrified, shaking her head.  "No, please!"

Draco stood.  "He has to know! Opal, this isn't right!"  Opal looked away again.  "Opal, please.  You have to understand."

"So do you," Opal retorted.

"I understand that he beats up on you because he thinks he owns you."

"What you don't understand is what he'll do if he finds out I've even told you.  If you tell Dumbledore…"

Draco looked down.  "I know…I won't…but I still don't agree."

Opal put her good hand on his shoulder.  "You have to understand how scared I am," Opal said. 

"My father is a very impatient man," Draco explained.  "I know how you feel."

"Wha—you do?  Then you understand why I don't want you to tell Dumbledore." 

"Yes, but it doesn't mean its right."

***

            A few hours later, Madame Pomfrey came back into the room, interrupting Draco and Opal's conversation.  "Let's see how your arm is doing, shall we?"  She unwrapped Opal's arm.  "Does this hurt?"  She asked as she pressed on Opal's arm.

            Opal winced.  "A little, yeah."

            "Can you move your fingers any?" Opal tried, but couldn't.  She shook her head.  "There isn't any extra swelling and it isn't any purpler than to be expected.  Say several more hours should to the trick," Madame Pomfrey wrapped up Opal's arm and left again.

            "I'm sorry," Draco said suddenly.  

            Opal rubbed her arm, wincing.  "For what? Don't apologize for him."

            "Not him," Draco shook his head.  "Never.  But for pushing."

            Opal hugged Draco, ignoring the pain that shot through her arm.  "I understand."

            Draco blushed.  "Stop, don't! You'll hurt yourself even worse."

            "This?" Opal asked, holding up her arm.  "This is nothing.  I'll be fine. 

            "Gahh!" Draco cried.  "Don't do that!"

            "Do what?" Opal asked, sitting back a bit confused.

            "Move your arm," Draco replied.

            "Its fine," Opal insisted.  "It doesn't hurt anymore."

            "If you say so," Draco said. 

            "You don't believe me do you?" Opal accused. 

"Of course not.  Madame Pomfrey was just in here poking you and you were wincing.  I don't think people wince for nothing," Draco explained.

"Well if she pushes on where my bone was just broken less than six hours ago, I should think it would hurt!  If I don't put pressure on it, its fine," Opal retorted.

"I see well—," Draco stopped as Opal swung her legs over the side of the bed.  "Hey!"  He started to get up to help her, but didn't.  "Okay, okay, I get it.  Never mind.  Just be careful." 

Opal looked at him curiously.  "Thanks Draco.  I will be."  Opal stood and walked a few steps cautiously, wincing slightly at every step.

"I said be careful," Draco said protectively.  "Pain means sit back down.  Don't think I didn't see you cringe."

"It just hurts a little to walk is all," Opal said as her legs suddenly gave out.  Draco tipped over his chair backwards, trying to catch her fall.  He caught her in his arms, both of them falling to the ground.  Opal lay on top of Draco. 

"You ok?  You should lie down," Draco said, laughing.  He paused.  "Oh, wait we already are."

            Opal blushed and rolled off of him.  "S-Sorry," she stammered. 

            "No problem," Draco said, picking her up and putting her back on the bed.  "Stay," he ordered. 

            "Guess I shouldn't have gotten up," Opal said uncomfortably. 

            "Told you," Draco said.  "No one listens."

            "Sorry."

            "It's okay.  You had to find out for yourself.  Jade was like that too."  Opal smiled, making Draco laugh.  "Knew you were missing something!  That smile of yours."

            "Don't think I smile enough?" Opal inquired.

            "Just not lately."

            "Haven't had much to smile about since," Opal paused.  "Well, since Defense Against the Dark Arts class.  Peridot isn't exactly the humorous one."

            "I can see that."

            Opal's face became determined.  "Hey, Draco?" 

            "Yeah?"  
            Opal spoke slowly and fearfully.  "I—I want to—to tell Dumbledore about…you know."

            "But—," Draco started. 

            "I know," Opal cut him off, knowing what he would say. 

            "I'm not pressuring you anymore.  You do what you want, even if I advise it.  But yet don't, for he would be mad and that isn't good," Draco replied, unsure of what he should say to her. 

            "I'd rather be beaten up than…than…" Opal couldn't finish.

            "Than…?" Draco asked.

            "Than like Jade," Opal said quietly. 

            "Oh," Draco said, and then grumbled.  "Stupid Flint."

            "In fact…" Opal swung her legs off the bed again, and staggered towards the door.  

            "Hey, wait!" Draco said, lightly grabbing Opal's shoulder.

            She turned and swayed.  "What?"

            "Are you sure you want to do this?" Draco asked.

"As long as you're there by my side.  I can't do this alone, Draco."

"Of course I will be," Draco said.

"Then I'm sure."

            Opal started walking towards the doorway again.  "Let's go then."

            "Alright," Draco replied and they started to walk.  Opal still staggered a little bit.  It hurt to walk, but she didn't to say anything to Draco. 

Draco, never missing a beat, noticed Opal's staggering, and asked, "You want to lean on my shoulder?"

Opal nodded.  "That might help."

She walked back to him, putting her arm around his shoulder.  She held her broken arm in front of her stomach.  Draco blushed a bit when they made contact.  "Here we go," Draco said, and they walked slowly towards Dumbledore's office. 


	11. Confession

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, I'd be rich and you wouldn't see me here posting this fanfic. I do, however, own Jade, Peridot, and Opal. Jade, Peridot, and Opal Miko are my characters and no one else's. You touch, I hurt. Understand?_**

~~Righty-O! In the last chapter, we got to see Peridot's dark side.  He broke Opal's arm and ran off.  Opal decides, after much deliberation, that she should indeed tell Dumbledore. That brings us up to date. Read and Review! ~~

_You'll find better love_

_Strong as it ever was_

_Deep as the river runs_

_Warm as the morning sun_

_Please remember me_

-Tim McGraw, "Please Remember Me"

Chapter 11: Confession

            As they walked, Opal realized something.  She didn't know where Dumbledore's office was.  "Hey, do you know where Dumbledore's office is?" She asked hopefully.

            Before he could respond, they found themselves in front of an enormous stone phoenix.  "I think it's behind here.  Uh-oh."

            "What is it?" Opal asked, breathing a bit heavily from the walk.

            "I don't know the password.  Only teachers do," he said, looking down, wondering what to do. 

            Opal tugged on Draco's robes as the phoenix began to move silently.  "Uh, Draco?"

            Draco jumped.  "Well that was easy."

            As the phoenix slid up the hole, stairs rose.  A few seconds after it stopped moving, Professor McGonagall came down the steps.  She jumped when she saw Opal and Draco.  "Can I help you two?" she asked sternly.

            "We need to speak with Professor Dumbledore," Draco replied.

            "Is it that urgent?"

            "Yes, professor."

            McGonagall sighed.  "Wait here," she said, and walked up the steps.  

            Draco bowed his head for a moment, and then looked at Opal.  "You alright?" 

            Opal shook a little.  "I was just about to ask you the same question."

            Draco picked her up.  "You're shaking; you should rest your legs." _That's not why I'm shaking, Opal thought to herself.  Not wanting to worry Draco, she thanked him.  "No problem," he replied, none the wiser._

            McGonagall walked back down the steps.  She glared sternly at the two, wondering why Opal was in Draco's arms.  "He's waiting for you."

            "Thank you professor," Draco said and headed up the stairs.  

            Dumbledore sat at his desk, writing something.  Draco knocked on the door with his free hand.  "Enter," Dumbledore said.  The door opened on its own, and Draco walked in, setting Opal onto a chair.  He looked at her, telling her without words to start talking. Dumbledore looked at Opal, a little confused.  

            Opal spoke very quietly.  "Um…it's about Peridot, professor Dumbledore.  He…um…er…" There was a long pause.  "He used to…used to…" Opal stopped again, shaking.

            Draco put his hand on her shoulder, bending over.  "It's okay, you can do this."

Opal took a deep breath, nodding.  "He used to hit me and Jade…he…he still hits me." 

            Draco gripped Opal's shoulders with both his hands, trying to offer her comfort.  She started to cry, and he hugged her.  "It's okay."

Dumbledore looked sympathetically at Opal.  "There, there Opal.  It took a lot to tell me that."  Dumbledore looked at Draco.  "I assume, Mr. Malfoy that you are here to give witness to this accusation?"

"Well, sure, um, yes professor," Draco stuttered.  

Dumbledore looked at him expectantly.  "Please explain."

"Well professor, Opal had invited me to do something with her and her brother, Peridot.  I arrived, she greeted me.  He just glared.  When I sat down, he asked to talk to her," Draco paused, taking a deep breath.  "So he took her aside and started yelling at her.  He then grabbed his wand and started running at me, but Opal stopped him the best she could. 

"She grabbed his arm but he picked her up and threw her. She landed on a table, breaking her arm and bruising much of her body.  He looked at her then ran out the library.  That's when I took her to the hospital wing.  He went to see her, and made me leave the room.  I think he might have tried something there too."

"Opal?" Dumbledore asked.  "Did Peridot do anything to you in the hospital wing?"

Opal looked at Draco, and then back at Dumbledore. She nodded.  "He…he put his hand around my neck and asked if I had told anyone.  By then, I had already told Draco, but…I…I couldn't tell him that.  I was terrified as to what he would do if I did tell him…he…he…gripped harder and asked me again," Opal began crying harder and trembling violently.  "I…I told him again that…that I didn't tell anyone…I don't know if he believed me, because…because he walked out after that."

Draco was still holding her shoulders.  "Professor, is there anything you can do to stop him?"

"I will see, Mr. Malfoy.  Now please take her back to the hospital wing.  She's had a rough day, and needs rest.  Tell Madame Pomfrey I told you not to let Peridot into the hospital wing."

Draco bowed his head. "Yes sir," he said, and picked up Opal, leaving Dumbledore's office. 

Opal clutched at Draco's robes, sobbing.  "He's going to kill me."

"No he isn't," Draco insisted.  "I won't let him.  He'll have to go through me first."

"I don't want you to get hurt, too."

"I'm going to protect you," Draco assured her.  "He isn't going to do this again."

            They were silent the rest of the way back to the hospital wing.  Opal dozed off in Draco's arms.  Draco walked into the hospital wing and almost dropped Opal.  Inside the waiting room was Peridot.  He regained his hold on her, sweeping past Peridot.  He tucked Opal into her bed.  "Where did you take her, Malfoy?" Peridot demanded.

            "No where.  She was feeling a little better and wanted to go for a walk.  We did, but her legs gave out, so I carried her back here.  Looks like she was tired," Draco replied, glancing at Opal.

            Peridot stalked out of the hospital wing without another word.  Opal winced and opened her eyes, hearing Draco and Peridot talking.  "Peridot?"

            Draco didn't have a chance to respond.  Madame Pomfrey stormed in, passing Peridot, who was leaving.  "_WHERE HAVE YOU TWO BEEN?! I WAS WORRIED SICK! COME IN HERE TO CHECK ON HER AND YOU'RE BOTH GONE!"  Madame Pomfrey calmed down a little.  "Is she okay? Where did you go?"_

            Opal jumped.  She was now wide awake.  Draco looked at Madame Pomfrey.  "Sorry ma'am.  We…um," Draco paused.  Better not tell her, Draco thought.  "We went for a walk…she needed to stretch her legs, that's all."

            Opal glanced at Draco.  "She could have been seriously injured Malfoy," she said as she bustled about Opal.  "Stay still dear, I have to do my check.  Is there any where else that you hurt? Tell me while I check your arm." Madame Pomfrey unwrapped Opal's arm.  She pressed slightly.  "Does this hurt?" 

            Opal shook her head. "Nothing." 

"Good, good.  How about here?  Here?  Here?" Madame Pomfrey pressed in different areas on Opal's arm, pausing to let her reply.  It wasn't until Madame Pomfrey pressed on her wrist that she felt any pain. 

Opal winced when Madame Pomfrey put pressure on her wrist.  "Just there." 

"Oh dear.  Let me check it," Madame Pomfrey said, lifting her hand slowly.  She moved Opal's wrist around very gently.  "Does this hurt?"

Opal tried not to cry out. "Yes!"

Madame Pomfrey stopped putting pressure on Opal's arm.  "Still healing.  I'd say about two more hours.  Anything else that hurts, dear?"

Opal shook her head. "No.  When can I leave?"

"I'll check you in an hour or so dear.  We shall know then," Madame Pomfrey replied. 

Opal nodded.  "Alright."

"I suggest you get some rest," Madame Pomfrey said, glaring at Draco and leaving.

"Why does everyone glare at me?" Draco wondered.

"Well, you did take me out of the hospital wing without her knowing," Opal pointed out**.**

"Yeah, yeah," Draco muttered.

"He was here wasn't he?" Opal said.

"Yes," Draco replied, knowing exactly who she was talking about.

"You didn't…hurt him, did you?"

"No, I told him we went for a walk and you got tired.  And he stormed out."

"What about Madame Pomfrey?"

"That's when Madame Pomfrey came in screaming.  She was mad…she noticed we left. OH!" Draco cried realizing something.  "I have to tell her, I'll be right back, okay?"  Opal nodded, and Draco ran out to find Madame Pomfrey.  Making sure Peridot was no where in sight, he told Madame Pomfrey where they really went, and what Dumbledore said.  She was thoroughly mad that they left without telling her first, but she agreed.  He left to go back in to see Opal.  He walked back in to find Opal sitting up, trying to adjust her pillows.  Draco ran over and did it for her.  "Rest!"

Opal sighed.  "Sorry, I'm not tired."

"Then at least stay still!"

"You fuss over me too much," Opal said.  

"No, I don't," Draco insisted.  "I'm just trying to help." 

"You don't have to, you know."

"But I want to!" 

Opal blushed, defeated.  "Thanks."

"No problem at all," Draco said, not realizing he was blushing too. 

Laying her hand lightly on Draco's cheek, she said, "You blush so easily!"

Draco backed away a little, enough so Opal's hand wasn't on his cheek anymore.  "So?" 

Opal dropped her hand, looking away.  "Sorry."

Draco felt bad, going back to the bed.  "I wasn't trying to offend you, it's just, well, embarrassing I guess."

"Embarrassing?" Opal asked.  "Why?"

"I never used to blush.  Since I met Jade, my face has been permanent fire."  Opal smiled, laughing lightly.  He blushed again.  "Don't laugh."

Opal stopped quickly.  "I did—sorry."

Now it was Draco's turn to laugh. "It's okay. 

"Don't tell me I make you feel like Jade did," Opal pleaded. 

            "No," Draco replied, surprised.

"Well, good, because that would make me feel like I was intruding or something."

"No," Draco repeated. 

"No, what?" Opal asked, a bit confused. 

"You aren't intruding." 

"Maybe not," Opal said, unsure of whether or not she believed Draco.

"You aren't!" Draco insisted. He looked at her, suddenly very confused.  "Maybe not what?"

Opal laughed.  "Don't worry about it Draco," she winced.  "Guess I'm still a little sore."

"Now will you rest?"

"You can go, Draco, I'll be fine," Opal said, noticing how tired Draco looked.

"No, I'm fine."

"You need rest too," Opal persisted.

"I'll be fine," Draco refused.

"Thanks," Opal said.

"Sure," Draco said, smiling.  "Now rest.  It will make you feel better!"

"I'm not…" Opal trailed off, closing her eyes as she fell into a deep sleep.  It wasn't long after she fell asleep that she began to mutter in her sleep.  She smiled and said sweetly, "Mmm, Draco." Her smile faded a few seconds later, replaced by a look of sheer terror.  "No, Peridot, don't! _No, Peridot!!!!" Opal screamed.  Draco, who had started to doze off in his chair, leapt up at the sound of the scream, falling hard onto the floor.  Opal squirmed in her sleep as Draco pulled himself up off the floor.  He set his chair upright, scooting it closer to Opal's bed.  He put his hand in Opal's and fell asleep, owing to the fact that Opal seemed to have calmed down somewhat. _

Opal jerked awake in the middle of the night, pulling her mending hand from Draco's and punched him hard in the face with it.  "No!!" she screamed, and sat bolt upright, a cold sweat drenching her face. 

Draco leapt up, crying out in pain.  He rubbed the cheek where Opal had punched him.  "Opal! Are you okay?  It was a dream."  Opal didn't respond, she was breathing heavily and crying.  "Opal…" he repeated, putting his hand on her back, trying to calm her down.  Opal didn't respond; she put her head in her arms, ignoring the pain from her broken arm.  He kept his hand on her back, not saying anything.  Opal lifted her head, looking at Draco for the first time since she woke up, and practically screamed.  She thought Draco was Peridot.  He jumped.  "Uh, hi?" 

Opal panted, still out of breath.  "Oh, Draco!  I'm so sorry!" she said, recognizing Draco.  

"It's okay.  What happened?"

Opal closed her eyes.  "P-Peridot," she said shortly, shaking her head. 

"What about him?"

Opal, flustered, looked around.  "I—it was a dream," Opal said, trying to convince herself more than Draco. "Nothing more than a dream.  It was so…vivid, though."  She was shaking violently now. 

"I'm sorry.  What was it about?  You screamed several times.  My bruised bum is proof."

"Oh my god, I'm sorry, Draco!  Did I hit you?"

"Yeah," Draco said, nodding.  "First you scream and I fell out of the chair.  Then I come closer to maybe calm you down, and you whapped me, but I'm okay."

Opal held her wrist, realizing she had hit him with her newly mended arm.  It was probably broken again.  "I—I'm really sorry…I didn't…I—," Opal couldn't finish.  

"It's okay," Draco insisted. 

Opal ignored her wrist and grabbed a tissue.  Cleaning her face, she hoped the tissue hid her grimace.  Regaining her composure, she blew her nose and tossed the tissue in the trash.  "Are you sure you're okay, Draco?  I didn't hit you too hard did I?"

"Oh no, not that hard.  I've been hit harder.  Are you okay?"

Opal smiled, laughing a little.  "For once I'm glad I'm not that strong."

"Aw, thanks," Draco said, laughing with her.  "I am too."

Her smile faded.  "This…isn't the first time I've had nightmares like this."

"You've had nightmares about me before?" Draco asked, still smiling.  "Or just Peridot?"

Opal glared at Draco, half playfully.  "You know what I mean."

"Well, you said something about me said 'mm Draco', and then yelled 'NO PERIDOT DON'T'.  That's when I fell off my chair."

Opal blushed a bright red.  "I—I said something about you?"

"Yes," Draco said, laughing.  "Now look who's blushing!"

Her face got redder, if possible.  "I don't really remember what it was, though."  Opal did in fact remember her dream.  It was hard to forget, but she didn't want to tell Draco that.  

"Oh, okay.  Are you alright now though?"

"Other than the fact that I am now totally embarrassed, I'm fine."

"Don't be," Draco laughed.  "That's good."

Opal didn't get a chance to respond, for right then Peridot walked into the hospital wing.  "Leave, Malfoy," Peridot ordered. 

Draco leapt up, turning to face Peridot.  "No."

Peridot stood close to Draco.  He was about five inches taller than Draco and better built.  "Yes."

It was then Draco realized just how much bigger Peridot was than he.  He cowered a little, but stood his ground.  "_No."_

Peridot grabbed Draco around the neck.  Lifting him up into the air, Peridot tossed Draco aside.  "Yes."  Draco flew across the room into a chair.  He hit his head, hard, and was knocked out.  

"_Draco!" Opal screamed.  She snatched her wand off the table, pointing it at Peridot's advancing form.  "__Petrificus totalus!" Peridot's body went rigid, falling to the ground.  Opal leapt out of bed and ran over to Draco, practically falling on top of him.  "Draco!" Draco's face was contorted in agony.  He didn't open his eyes.  "Draco, please!"  Draco still didn't awaken.  She put her arms under him, ignoring her wrist, and lifted him up.  He was heavy, and her wrist was most definitely broken again.  She staggered over to the nearest bed, laying him there.  He lay there, unconscious.  _

Madame Pomfrey burst in, hearing the commotion.  "What was that bang I heard?" Spotting Peridot's rigid body on the floor, she asked, "What happened?  Miss Miko, get back in bed."

Opal took her good hand and put it behind Draco's head, touching it gingerly.  Her fingers felt cold liquid.  "You have to help Draco!  His head is bleeding!"  She refused to move from Draco's bedside.

"Please, Miss Miko.  I will take care of Draco.  You have to rest that arm.  It looks like you broke it again, didn't you?"

"I think I did."

"Okay.  I'll get Draco, you go lie down," Madame Pomfrey said, pointing at her bed.  

"But—," Opal started. 

"Go," Madame Pomfrey ordered.  Opal reluctantly went back to her bed, lying down.  She winced as she shifted her wrist and looked back over at Draco, worried.  Madame Pomfrey wrapped Draco's head with a bandage, and then took out her wand, muttering a spell.  "That should stop the bleeding.  Now to take care of that one," she said, referring to Peridot.  Using her wand, Madame Pomfrey lifted him up and put him on the empty bed next to Draco. 

"Madame Pomfrey!" Opal cried, causing Madame Pomfrey to turn.  "Peridot came in here…he…I guess he came because he heard what I told Dumbledore.  Draco tried to stop him, but he wasn't strong enough!  Peridot lifted him up by his neck and threw him against the wall!  I had to body bind him…it was the only way I could stop him from hurting Draco more, or killing me…"

"He what?  That's Peridot?  I'll inform Dumbledore immediately," she said, and left.  She was too busy leaving to notice Opal get out of her bed and go over to Draco's. 

"Draco, I'm sorry," she whispered, holding her broken wrist.  Draco lay there motionless, with the exception of light strained breathing.  Opal stared fiercely at Peridot.  "I should kill you where you sleep," she spat. 

"Then you'll be just like him," Draco whispered.  Opal jumped.  "You should," Draco whispered, pausing for a moment, "be in bed."

"Don't worry about me, Draco.  I'll be fine," Opal said, smiling.  "It's you I'm worried about.  

"Ug…It's just a bump," Draco said.

"A bleeding bump," Opal pointed out. 

"It's bleeding?" Draco asked, and then lifted his hand to touch the back of his head.  "Ow…"

"Don't touch it, stupid," Opal snapped.

"Yes, mother," he replied sarcastically.

"Well, if you want to feel pain, go ahead and touch it!  See if I care!" Opal cried.

"Okay, okay," Draco conceded, dropping his hand and sitting up slowly.  "Now what about him?"

"I body bound him," Opal said shortly.  

Looking over at Peridot, Draco said, "I can—ow…" Draco paused, his face scrunching in pain.  He lay back down.  "See that," he finished, his eyes closing tight.

"Shh…Don't move," Opal said softly.

"Ug…look whose talking Miss I-Broke-My-Arm-Twice," Draco said irritably, opening his eyes and looking at Opal.  "Well, never mind."

"Maybe I should have left you on the floor then!"

"Don't think my head is screwed on right anymore," Draco said, not really hearing Opal.  "Ug…" Draco got dizzy and closed his eyes again. 

Opal's expression softened, and before she realized what she was doing, she rubbed Draco's cheek lightly.  "You should rest…" she said quietly and went back to her own bed and lay down, feeling a bit dizzy herself.  She was still cradling her broken arm.  

Madame Pomfrey came bustling back in to check on them.  "Miss Miko, how is that arm?"

"Still broken," Opal snapped.  "Madame," she added. 

"Well of course, my dear.  It will be broken for a while now.  You might as well get comfortable.  You will be here all night," Madame Pomfrey replied and started rewrapping Opal's arm.  She winced, trying not to cry.  "You really did a number on it this time.  How did you break it again?" 

"Um…I picked Draco up," Opal answered. 

"Well, I guess that was a good thing, but not for your arm.  Just stay in bed, I'm going to go check on the boys."  Opal nodded and lay down, trying not to move her arm. 

Madame Pomfrey moved over to Draco.  Examining his head, she noted, "It's still bleeding.  He must have gotten hit badly."  She left the room to get more bandages.

"Uuuggggg…" Draco groaned.  Opal looked over worriedly at him as he started to mumble.  Suddenly, Draco sat up straight, then falls back forcefully, waking himself up.  "_OW!  Dammit all!" Draco cursed. _

Opal jumped, looking over at Draco.  "You okay?" she cried.  

"Ouch," was all he could say.  "Uggggg," Draco said as Opal got out of bed and sat in a chair next to Draco.  

Opal put her hand over Draco's.  "Stop your moaning."

"But it hurts," Draco insisted.  "How's your arm?"

"It hurts too.  Madame Pomfrey set it again." 

Madame Pomfrey came back in, seeing Opal out of bed.  "_Miss Miko!!!!"_

Opal jumped.  "Sorry Madame Pomfrey! I just—," she stopped, not having an excuse.

It was then that she noticed that Professor Dumbledore was following Madame Pomfrey.  "He's over there, headmaster," Madame Pomfrey said, pointing to the curtained off area that shielded the body bound form of Peridot.  As he walked over there, Madame Pomfrey went over to Draco and started to wrap his head with more bandages.  

"OW!  Careful!  It hurts," Draco complained.  

"Shush," she scolded, then looked at Opal. "Just stay in bed Miss Miko, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am." 

Dumbledore pulled back the curtains, revealing Peridot.  He performed the counter curse on Peridot, with Madame Pomfrey standing there watching.  

Peridot groaned as he woke up.  "Wha…?  Professor Dumbledore, sir!" Peridot stuttered.  Dumbledore didn't say anything, he merely closed the curtains.  He sealed it magically, so the others in the hospital wing couldn't see or hear their conversation.  

"What do you think he is saying?" Draco asked Opal.

"I don't know," Opal replied, still standing next to Draco's bed.

"Never you mind that, that's between headmaster and Peridot," Madame Pomfrey snapped. "Miss Miko, please…"

"What?"

"Bed.  Now," she said, looking at her sternly.  

"Yes, ma'am," Opal said, squeezing Draco's hand and going back to her bed. 

Madame Pomfrey went into the lobby as Peridot and Dumbledore came out of their secluded area.  Peridot was silent, and didn't look at Opal or Draco.  Draco glared after Peridot, and then looked at Opal.  She looked terrified, and wasn't looking at Peridot.  She started to shiver.  Draco sat up, getting out of bed, ignoring his throbbing head, and went over to Opal.  "It will be alright, Opal.  Dumbledore will take care of this."

"Thanks, Draco," Opal replied.  "But you shouldn't be out of bed."

"I don't care," Draco replied.

"At least sit!"

"Okay, okay I'll sit," Draco conceded and sat down.  

"Thanks.  I knew you'd at least see it partially my way," Opal said, and Draco laughed.  "Madame Pomfrey will kill you when she gets back, though."

"I don't care; she is probably following Dumbledore anyways."

"How is your head, anyway?" 

"It hurts.  I'm kind of dizzy, but it's okay," Draco replied.

"I wish I could do something to make it better," Opal mused.

"No, it's alright," Draco said.

Opal sat up, using her good arm.  "I'm hungry," Opal said, realizing how late it was.  

"Ug, not me," Draco said.

"It is 1:00 in the morning you know," Opal said. 

"Oh wow," Draco said his eyes widening.

Opal shivered suddenly.  "I just realized something."

"What?" Draco asked.

"I may never see Peridot again."

"Is that a bad thing?"  Draco asked. 

"He's my brother," Opal insisted. 

"Not much of one, if you ask me," Draco said sullenly.  

"Excuse me, but despite what he did, he was an excellent brother," Opal said, unsure as to why she was defending Peridot.  "He practically raised me and Jade."

"I guess," Draco conceded partially.  "But…still…"

"I know," Opal said, cutting him off.  "You can't get over what he did.  But for me, I've been with him almost all the time my whole life, and now I won't see him anymore," Opal stopped and shrugged.  "But what is the point of explaining myself?"

"I'm listening," Draco said.  "I see what you mean.  I'm sure there is more to him than just what he does.  But I don't forgive him.  He may have been a good brother otherwise, but what he did was wrong and doesn't show he loves you."  Opal didn't respond; she looked away.  "Opal…" he started, but stopped. 

"What, Draco?" Opal demanded.  "Do you think I haven't run it through my mind a thousand times that Peridot could possibly be doing what he's doing out of love?  I never came up with a logical solution for that, and I never will.  So despite me and Jade's relationship with him, you're right Draco.  I don't think he ever loved me.  Or Jade."

Draco looked down.  "I'm sorry.  I was just telling you what I thought.  I'm sure you thought it over.  I'm sure it has been on your mind.  I didn't mean to offend you.  I'll go back to my bed then," Draco said and stood, heading back to his bed.  He wobbled a little from dizziness.  Opal hopped out of bed, using her good arm to support Draco.  "Thanks, but please go back to bed.  I don't want you to hurt you arm again.  I'll be fine." 

"My arm's fine," Opal insisted.  "You're going to give yourself brain damage if you stay out of bed much longer."

"Hence why I'm going back," Draco snapped.

"Hence why I'm helping you.  So you don't fall down."

"Alright, alright.  I give, you win."

Opal laughed.  "I knew I would 

Draco laughed too, but it hurt to do so for him.  "I'm sure."  Opal put him back in his bed, but didn't move to go back to her own.  "Opal…"

"Yeah?" She asked. 

Draco looked away and closed his eyes.  "Go to bed."

Opal looked very hurt.  "O…kay…" She went dejectedly back to her bed, lifting herself onto it with her good arm.  She lay with her back to Draco, the tears falling silently from her face.  She closed her eyes. 

Draco opened his eyes, sensing he did something wrong.  He moved silently from his bed to beside hers.  He leaned over her shoulder and whispered in her ear, "Sleep well.  Good night, Opal.  Thanks so much."  And with that he went back to his own bed and fell asleep.


	12. I'm a What!

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, I'd be rich and you wouldn't see me here posting this fanfic. I do, however, own Jade, Peridot, and Opal. Jade, Peridot, and Opal Miko are my characters and no one else's. You touch, I hurt. Understand?_**

~~Welcome to Chapter 12. I am Mr. Recap, and I'm here to tell you about the previous chapter. Opal finally gets up the courage to talk to Dumbledore about Peridot.  Peridot finds out about this and tries to confront Opal.  Draco attempts to stop this, but Peridot is too strong for him.  Luckily, Opal petrifies Peridot, but Draco is hurt. When we left the two, they were asleep in the hospital wing, both sure one is mad at the other. ENJOY! ~~

_You'll find better love_

_Strong as it ever was_

_Deep as the river runs_

_Warm as the morning sun_

_Please remember me_

                                                            -Tim McGraw, "Please Remember Me"

Chapter 12: I'm a What?

            The next morning, Opal lay awake, staring at the ceiling.  Her arm was completely healed.  Draco was just stirring.  He sat up, looking at Opal.  She didn't look back at him.  Draco slipped out of bed and sat next to Opal's bed, unaware of her being awake.  Opal turned over, her back now facing Draco.  He jumped slightly, realizing she must be awake, or just awakening.  "Opal, I—," he started.

            "What?" she said coldly, cutting him off.  She was still facing away from Draco. 

            "What's wrong?" 

            "I should ask you the same question."

            "Nothings wrong!" Draco cried.  "Why are you mad?"  Opal turned over, looking at Draco.  She started to say something, but couldn't.  The words stuck in her throat.  _What could I possibly say to him? She thought to herself.  "Opal.  Please, talk to me!"_

"Draco, I…" she started.  "I'm sorry for whatever I did last night."

"You didn't do anything wrong…I just…I guess I got under a nerve or something.  It doesn't matter please don't be angry."  

"Angry?  I thought you were mad at me!"

"No, of course not.  I just knew that if I stayed and talked, you wouldn't have gone to bed.  You needed rest for your arm," Draco replied.

Opal turned completely over, sitting up.  "You fuss over me."

"I'm concerned," Draco protested.  "I don't want to see you hurting."

"Thanks Draco," Opal said.  "I appreciate it."

"Of course."

"How's your head?" Opal asked. 

"Oh, it's better.  I can touch it, see?" He asked, poking his head.

"Gahh!" Opal cried.  "Don't poke it!"

Draco laughed.  "It doesn't hurt.  It isn't even bleeding anymore."  Opal stood up.  "How is your arm?" 

"Good as new," Opal replied, smacking it a few times. 

"GAH! _Don't do that!" Draco cried, and then he laughed.  "That's good."_

"You're allowed to poke your head, but I'm not allowed to abuse my arm?" she asked enviously.  

"Okay, I'm sorry.  Where is Madame Pomfrey?  Can we go?"

"I don't see why not!"

            As if in answer to Draco's question, Madame Pomfrey came bustling in. "Oh what are you two doing out of bed?!" 

            "We are feeling better, madam," Draco replied. 

            "That doesn't mean you are," Madame Pomfrey snapped.  "Get back in bed and let me check you two over."

            "Okay, okay," Draco conceded and went back to his bed.

            Madame Pomfrey massaged Draco's head gently.  "Any of this hurt?"  Draco shook his head.  Madame Pomfrey unwrapped the bandages from his head, examining the cut.  "Alright, you're fine.  You can go."

            "Thank you, madam," Draco said, getting up and going over to Opal, who had sat down on her own bed.  Madame Pomfrey followed Draco over to Opal's bed.  "And how does your arm feel?"

            "It doesn't hurt at all, Madam," Opal replied.

            Madame Pomfrey felt all over her arm. "Okay, it seems to have healed.  You both can go."

"Thank you madam!" Opal said happily.  She jumped up and started to walk.  "Coming Draco?"

"Yes," he replied and walked behind her.  

Opal yanked on his robes, forcing him to walk next to her.  "Why do you want to walk behind me?" she demanded. 

"Just walking," he replied.

"Fine, fine.  Just walk with me okay?  Makes me feel bad." 

"Okay," Draco said, a bit distracted.

"What's up, Draco?" Opal inquired.  "You seem a little…I don't know."****

"Just thinking, I guess."

"Penny for your thoughts," Opal said.

"Penny?" Draco asked blankly.  

"Do you want more?"

Draco laughed.  "No, what's a penny?"

"You've never used Muggle money before, have you?" 

"Muggle money?" Draco asked curiously.  "Why would I have use for that stuff?" he paused.  "How do you know about Muggle money?"

"I used it all the time in Japan," Opal replied.

"But…that means…"

"What?"

"You're a—," he stopped himself from what he was about to say.  "A Muggle born?" 

"What were you about to say?" Opal demanded.  "Yes, I'm a Muggle born."

"Nothing.  It's just something I would have said before…all this."

"You…" Opal couldn't say it, she was so angry.  "You almost called me a _mudblood!!!" she cried._

"Sorry, force of habit I guess.  I don't think that of you though.  I mean I wouldn't say that to you.  I…er…" Draco stuttered, looking at his feet.

"What's so bad about Muggle borns, anyway?"  Opal asked, remembering what the Ravenclaws had told her about the attacks that happened in Draco's second year.

"I…I…" Draco stammered, at a loss for words. 

"Draco!" Opal cried. "What is it that makes Muggle borns so bad?  What makes _me so dirty?!"_

"You aren't dirty! I used to…I used to think that this school—all schools—should be for Purebloods.  No need for half breeds or full Muggle bloods, but I—," Draco stopped.  

"Oh, I see how it is!  You think me and Jade should have never come here because we are Muggle born."

"That's not it.  Not you, not her…"

"Well, what makes us different from the Muggle borns, huh?" Opal demanded furiously.

"I like you," Draco said shortly.

Opal scoffed.  "You like me.  You loved Jade.  And you hate my parents for being Muggle born?!" 

"I…no…I…" Draco spluttered.  "You're different."

"How, Draco? HOW? I'm a dirty little _mudblood, that's all I am to you!" _

"No, you aren't," Draco insisted.  "No."

"Why?"

"Why…I don't…it's…I…gah!" Draco couldn't complete a sentence, and Opal stood there, fuming.  "It's just…" he didn't finish his sentence, but leaned in and kissed Opal.

Opal started to say something, but stopped, pulling back.  "D-draco…"

Draco stood there, looking very awkward, and then started to run off.  Opal grabbed his arm.  He stopped, but didn't look at her.  "I…"  Opal didn't let him finish.  She pulled him closer and kissed him.  Draco didn't fight, but blushed a bright red.

Opal pulled back.  "Um…" Draco was still blushing.  "I think that explains it…"  Draco looked nervous.  There was an awkward silence, and Opal was blushing as bright as Draco.  "There…there's something about you." Opal smiled.  "I see whatever Jade saw."

Draco blushed even more.  "What Jade saw?  I…"

Opal laughed.  "I even have the same effect!"  

Draco grimaced.  "Bah…"

Opal quieted and looked away.  "S-Sorry…you probably don't feel the same way," Opal cried and started to run off.  

Draco grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him.  "I never said that…"

"But—," Opal began. Draco cut her off with another kiss.  Opal closed her eyes and thought to herself, _Damn, he's a good kisser.  Wait, what am I doing?!  "I—I can't!" Opal cried, and ran off, not letting him say anything else.  Draco watched her leave, a saddened and confused expression on his face._


	13. Hogsmeade Pt 1

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, I'd be rich and you wouldn't see me here posting this fanfic. I do, however, own Jade, Peridot, and Opal. Jade, Peridot, and Opal Miko are my characters and no one else's. You touch, I hurt. Understand?_**

~~Okay, I don't know how many times I've written the beginning to this story, but here is the completed version finally!Okay, most of the last chapter was conversation, no real action.Except…Draco kissed Opal! Yep, he did, and Opal ran.Enjoy! ~~

_You'll find better love_

_Strong as it ever was_

_Deep as the river runs_

_Warm as the morning sun_

_Please remember me_

-Tim McGraw, "Please Remember Me"

Chapter 13: Hogsmeade Pt. 1

Draco stood there, dumbfounded, watching Opal's retreating back.Coming to his senses, he walked after Opal."Opal, please wait!"She didn't stop, but slowed down a little.Draco sped up and almost caught up to her."Opal, please," he begged, trying to get her to stop.He reached out and finally managed to grab her arm.She stopped, but couldn't bring herself to look at Draco. "Opal…"

"We shouldn't have," Opal said quietly, her face turned from Draco's.

"Why?" Draco asked softly.

"Jade…"

"I know," he replied.

"I—I don't know what to do."

"I don't know either," Draco admitted, defeated. 

"Why Draco?" Opal demanded suddenly."Why did you…you know?"

"I don't know…" Draco said softly.He really didn't.He was attracted to Opal, but didn't want to admit it to himself. 

"I'm not saying I didn't like it, but—," she stopped.

Draco blushed a little."I know," he said, looking at his feet."What can we do?It happened.We just have to deal with it.I guess decide if it means anything or not. I don't know…"

"Did it mean anything to you?" Opal asked.

"I," Draco paused for what seemed like an eternity."I wouldn't have done it in the first place had I not felt anything."Opal blushed, finally turning to face Draco.He let go of her arm, realizing he was still holding it."What…about you?"

"Though I get the idea you just did it to try and get me on your good side, I can't deny that I—it felt good."

"No," Draco refused.

"No?"

"I didn't do it just to…" he trailed off.Opal nodded."I wouldn't, no," he said adamantly, shaking his head.

Opal caught his chin, stopping him from shaking his head."I believe you."Draco didn't say anything; he just looked at her."It was my fault anyway."

"Fault?"

"I overreacted."

"I—," Draco started.

Opal put her finger on his lips."Don't. I—me and Jade, I mean—we've been called Mudbloods before." 

"I wouldn't," Draco insisted. "Not anymore."

"I know, but hearing you even considering saying it…" Opal trailed off. 

"I—I'm sorry."

"You would only have to be sorry if you had actually called me…that," Opal couldn't bring herself to say Mudblood again.

"But I didn't! I controlled it.I told you I still had to work on my attitude!"

Opal smiled."I kind of liked it."

Draco looked at her."Um, wow…that's a first.Well, sort of."Opal didn't reply, just smiled wider.He blushed. "Okay then."

Opal decided to change the subject."Um…are the Slytherins treating you any better?"

"Yeah.They are ignoring me.Mostly.I get pushed every so often."

"If that's better, how bad was it before?"

"Tripping, shoving, random punches thrown.That kind of stuff," Draco replied, shrugging.

"And all of this because you…fell in love?"

"Yeah," Draco laughed a little."Guess they were right.Love hurts."

"You shouldn't be seen with me then."

"No," Draco said."Crabbe and Goyle were the only ones who seemed not to care.Of course, they _are bumbling idiots, but…"_

"I don't want you getting hurt."

"Well, I try not to."

"For some reason your house hates every other house in the school.It would only be logical for me not to be seen with you."

"I don't…I mean…we've been hanging out for a bit and they haven't said anything yet.I mean, I think it's because Jade was a Gryffindor."

_Why weren't Jade and I sorted into the same house? Opal thought fiercely.Her thoughts were broken by Draco's response. "Slytherins' worst enemies are the Gryffindors.Apparently they could give a rat's ass about the other houses," Draco stopped, realizing what he said."Pardon me," he said, blushing with embarrassment. _

Opal giggled a little."Don't blush, it's alright!"Opal's giggles didn't help, if anything it made him blush more."Oh, I'm sorry!"Draco didn't respond, and his face got a little paler.Opal smiled at Draco, and he smiled back."You have a great smile, you know that?"

Just as Draco thought his blush had faded, it came back with surprising force."So do you," he said, rubbing his cheeks fiercely.He could feel them getting hot. 

Opal smiled."You know that doesn't do any good."

Draco stopped."Sadly, you're right."

"I'm glad I have this effect on you."

"You are?" Draco asked.

Opal laughed."Yeah."

"Why? It's embarrassing.Are they still red?"

Opal laughed harder."Yeah, a little."

Draco shrugged."Oh well."

Opal couldn't seem to stop herself from laughing."Sorry."

Draco shook his head."So, when is lunch?"

"Hmm…" Opal replied, looking at her watch. "I think it's in about an hour."

"Darn, I'm hungry!" 

Opal pulled her pack from her back, opening it up and searching through it."Hmm…AH HA! Knew I saved this for a reason," Opal said, pulling out a chocolate frog and handing it to Draco. 

"Aren't you hungry?" Draco asked.

Opal shrugged."I'll wait until lunch."

Draco took the frog reluctantly."Thanks." He opened the frog.It immediately hopped off the box, but he caught it and popped it in his mouth.

Opal laughed again. "Good?"

"Mmhmm…Fanks," Draco said through a mouthful of chocolate. 

"Glad I could help," Opal said, and then without warning glomped Draco.He almost choked, swallowing his frog."Oh," Opal blushed and got up."Sorry!" 

Draco coughed, and then laughed."It's ok, not a problem."

Opal looked at him with concern. "You sure? Not going to choke are you?"

"No, I'm fine."

Opal grinned evilly."Darn, I thought I'd have to do mouth to mouth on you." Draco blushed brightly."Should do it anyway," Opal muttered, half to herself.Draco's eyes widened at this.His blush deepened, but he didn't say anything."Not that talkative are we?"

"What did you expect me to say to that?" Draco demanded. 

"Say to what?" Opal asked innocently. 

"You said 'Darn, I thought I'd have to give you mouth to mouth', and then something like you should do it anyway," Draco replied, still blushing.Now it was Opal's turn to blush.She really wished he hadn't heard that.Draco laughed."Now you're blushing!" 

Opal blushed brighter. "Shut up," she snapped. ****

"So?" he asked. 

"So what?"

"Why don't you?" he asked again, smiling. 

Opal's eyes widened."Never expected you to say that."

Draco was still smiling, even if he was blushing."Always expect the unexpected."

"You should listen to your own advice," Opal said."Maybe then you wouldn't blush as much."

"We could only hope," Draco said, his blush almost gone now. 

Opal noticed this, and said, "Your face got too pale.Time to change that!" And with that, she kissed him softly on the lips.Draco's eyes widened, and then closed, his face going very red.She pulled back, remaining very close to his face.She opened her eyes."There we go," she whispered.

"You like making my face red, don't you?" Draco accused. 

Opal smiled, not responding.Draco smiled back."So?" Opal replied a few moments later. "I know it's not bad!"

"No," Draco said shortly.She kissed him again, and then laughed.Draco's face was beet red now."Ok, um…wow."

"Wow?" 

"Uh, yeah.Wow."

Opal couldn't help but laugh.She glanced at her watch."_Hey!" _

"What?" Draco asked, jumping a little. 

"Sorry, Draco.Didn't mean to scare you."

"What's up?" Draco asked.

Opal grinned."Lunch."

It was like music to Draco's ears.He was starving."Woo hoo! Food!" They both laughed."Want to go eat?"

"Of course!Let us go then!"

"Okay," Draco said, then started walking towards the Great Hall. 

They walked in silence for a few moments.Opal thought a moment.She hadn't seen Peridot since he had sent her to the hospital wing.He could be in the Great Hall now."Oh no, I just remembered something."

"Huh?" Draco asked, confused. 

"All the third years and up went to Hogsmeade this weekend.There isn't going to be hardly anyone there!"

"Wouldn't that be a better thing?We won't have to deal with anyone.And maybe we could sit at the same table since they would be empty."

"That's what I was thinking," Opal lied evenly.She wasn't thinking about Hogsmeade at all, but she didn't want to worry Draco.

He laughed."Let's go then."Opal took a deep breath and walked down the hall.Draco walked next to her, looking at her."You look nervous."

"I do?" Opal feigned confusion. 

"No, I'm lying," Draco said sarcastically."Yes, you do."

"Hmm….I don't feel nervous," Opal felt guilty for lying to Draco, but shrugged it off. 

Draco decided not to pry."Okay."

"Kind of wish I could have gone to Hogsmeade this weekend, though.

"Yeah," Draco replied thoughtfully.After a moment, he said, "We can still go if you want to."

"What?"

"I overheard Potter a few years ago," Draco explained."I know of a passage that leads from the castle to Hogsmeade.It will be tricky, but I know we can do it.

Opal's eyes were twinkling as she smiled."Wow…really?"

"Yeah."

"Want to eat lunch, then go?" Draco nodded.Opal grabbed his arm."Let's go then!!"

"Gahh…" Draco cried as he was dragged through the hall.Opal walked into the Great Hall.Draco started to follow, but his robe caught in the door.He fell to the floor."Ouch," he said, getting back up.

"Oh hey!" Opal cried, going over to him."You alright?"

"Heh," he said as he dusted himself off. "Yeah, fine."****

"Oh look, you tore your robe," Opal said, lifting up a torn fragment of his robe.She took out her wand.

"Oh, yeah, I did," Draco said, watching her.

"_Robeus reparo," Opal whispered.The robe mended itself, leaving it as good as new.She dropped the hem of his robe."There you go."_

Draco swished his robes."Thanks!"

"Glad to be of help," Opal said, looking around the Great Hall.

"What are you looking for?" Draco asked.

"Oh, n-nothing," she stammered."Let's sit down." Draco gave her a questioning look, but sits where she does."What's that look for?"

"Oh, n-nothing," Draco said, trying to imitate her.

Opal glared. "Fine, fine, I get it." Draco smiled widely.She was tempted to smack him, but doesn't. She just ate her food, grinning. Draco sighed then started to eat too. "There really aren't many people in here!" Opal said, still looking about the Great Hall. 

"No," Draco replied."I'm glad."

"Me too." Opal said, not looking back.She was still searching the Great Hall for something.

"What are you looking for?"

"Just looking to see who's here," Opal lied.

"Uh huh," Draco said, not believing her."Anyone specific?"

"Ummm…" She stalled. "Uh…no."

"Come on Opal.You are such a bad liar!" 

"I'm not lying!" Opal insisted, and then sighed."Fine, fine.Don't get mad."

"Okay."

"I was looking for Peridot."

"What?" Draco demanded."Why?"

"He's my brother!I miss him."

Draco looked at her, not understanding."You miss his beating up on you? You miss his rudeness…That's all part of him.If you miss him then you miss that too."

"Draco, I—aside from all that…Me, him, and Jade used to have so much fun together.I miss having that with him.Yes, I am afraid of him, but I loved the side of him that loved me."

"Okay," Draco conceded."I can understand that."

"So part of me is terrified that he would be here, and another part of me wants to go searching for him."

"I see," Draco said."It is up to you.Do you want to go look for him?If Dumbledore released him, I'm sure he went to Hogsmeade."

Opal shook her head."No, it's alright.I'd rather be with you anyway."

Draco laughed."I feel special."

Opal laughed too."You should."

** **

*******

** **

****"What do you want to do now?" Draco asked, after they finished their meal.

"Still up for Hogsmeade?"

"Sure," Draco said, standing."Come on, the entrance is at the witches hump statue."

"That's up by the Gryffindor common room!" Opal cried."You know how to get into it?"

"Yeah," Draco nodded.

"Let's go then!" 

"Okay," Draco said, and headed towards the Gryffindor common room.Opal followed closely."There it is," he said, pointing at the statue.

"Ahh, I've seen that before.There's a passageway behind it?"

"Yeah!" He said, smiling. "Okay, we have to jump through her hump." Draco pointed his wand and says, "_Dissendium." The hump opened silently."It comes in the cellar of that candy store.Honeydukes I think."_

"Ohh, wow," Opal said in awe.

"Have you been to Hogsmeade before this?"

"Never…"

"Oh!"

"Didn't even know it existed until this year."

"I thought you had.Well, it's a pretty cool place.Ready?" Draco asked."You can go first if you want, just keep going straight."

Opal looked hesitant."I want you to stay with me…Please."

"I will be right behind you," Draco assured her.

Opal took a deep breath."Alright," she said, and stepped into the dark passage way slowly. Draco waited a few moments to make sure she was out of the way, and then got in himself.They walked in the darkness, picking their way carefully."Oww!"Opal cried, tripping on something. 

Draco gazed into the darkness."Are you okay?"

"I-I think so," Opal said, bending over and rubbing her foot.

"What did you trip on?"

Opal's voice came from the shadows, "I don't know.Rock or something."

"Oh, I'm sorry.Are you okay?" He asked again.

"Yeah I am, now," Opal replied, and took out her wand."_Lumos_," she whispered.The passage lit up dimly. Draco covered his eyes."What's wrong?"

"My eyes were used to the darkness," he said, slowly uncovering them.

"Oh," she said, her voice amused."I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I think we're almost there." They continued down the passage.Opal walked with a slight limp.She stopped at the end of the passage."Push on it slowly.Don't want to get caught," Draco whispered. "The door above your head, I mean."****Opal looked up.She pushed the trap door slowly.Bright light poured down on them from the lit cellar.She walked in.Draco followed; his eyes squinted together from the light. "Come on, let's go upstairs."

"Alright," Opal said, squinting too.She gasped as the walked into the store.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked.****

"Wow," Opal said.

"Oh," Draco said, smiling."Great, isn't it?" 

Opal looked around in awe.The shop was filled with numerous students and other people.Every wall was covered with different types of sweets.There were barrels scattered about the room, filled with even more candy."Yeah," was all Opal could bring herself to say. 

"There are more shops, too, but we can look through this one first," Draco said, looking about himself. 

Opal reached into her pocket, feeling a handful of coins.She pulled them out and counted them.Here face fell.Draco wasn't looking at her; he was at the barrel full of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans."I love these things."

"Never been fond of them," she said sadly. 

Draco looked back at Opal."What's up?"

"Don't have much money," she replied, showing him her handful of coins."Only about ten galleons."

"Yeah, I don't have much either."

Opal shrugged and put the money back in her pocket."Oh well.Just being here is good enough," she said, grinning. 

"You look happy," he said.

"Oh, sorry," she said, and tried to frown, but it wouldn't stay.It kept turning back into a grin.

Draco laughed."No, I'm glad you're happy."

"Me too," Opal said, laughing too. "I can't believe I've never been here!"** **

"Yeah, its good stuff," Draco replied.Opal walked through the store, looking at different things."What's your favorite sweet?" He asked.

Opal looked about at the different candies."Ohh, do I have to choose?"

Draco laughed. "No, I'm just wondering."

Opal thought for a moment. "Chocolate frogs.If I had to choose."

"Okay, cool," he said."Oh, I have to check something.Look around, I'll be right back," he said and ran off to another part of the store. ****

****"See you soon," she watched him for a moment, and then continued exploring the store. 

A while later, Draco ran back to Opal.He was holding a brown paper bag.He handed it to Opal, and then started to look at the other chocolates on the wall.She took the bag, a bit confused."What's this?"****

****Draco wouldn't say.He just laughed and said, "Look inside."****

****Opal opened the bag.Looking inside, she gasped."_Chocolate Frogs_!!" She cried, and hugged Draco."Thank you!" 

Draco smiled."You're welcome."****

****"What about you? What's your favorite?" Opal asked.

"Uhm…" Draco began.

"Wait, I know, nevermind," she said, grinning. 

"Okay," Draco replied, a bit confused."What are you thinking?"

"Thinking about what other stores are outside of here," Opal said quickly. "And if they could possibly be any better."

"Yeah, there are tons.Want to go see?"****

****"Of course!I'll meet you outside, okay?" Opal said. 

"Uhm, okay," Draco said, still confused.He headed to the door and walked outside.He watched the people on the street as he waited for Opal. ****

****A few minutes later, Opal came back out of the store.Her chocolate frog bag was now bulging."Alright, let's go!"****


	14. Hogsmeade Pt 2

**_Disclaimer_**: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, I'd be rich and you wouldn't see me here posting this fanfic. I do, however, own Jade, Peridot, and Opal. Jade, Peridot, and Opal Miko are my characters and no one else's. You touch; I hurt. Understand?

~~These chapters seem to get more and more uneventful…don't worry; I have more in store for you. Last chapter, again, was mostly conversation. They are now in Hogsmeade. Read and Review! ~~

Chapter 14: Hogsmeade Pt. 2

_You'll find better love_

_Strong as it ever was_

_Deep as the river runs_

_Warm as the morning sun_

_Please remember me_

-Tim McGraw, "Please Remember Me"

Draco and Opal stood outside Honeydukes. Draco looked up and down the street, which was crowded with people. "We have the Quidditch store, and there's a pub," Draco said, trying to remember all that was in Hogsmeade. "There's the Shrieking Shack, too," he said, though he really didn't want to go up there. He'd seen the floating head of Harry there, and didn't want something like that to happen again. "You pick." 

"Shrieking Shack? What's that?" Opal asked, looking around. 

"The Shrieking Shack is this old hovel at the end of this road and up the hill. It's said to be haunted, though," Draco said, trying to dissuade Opal from going up there. 

"Ooo, haunted," Opal said, now thoroughly interested. 

"Yeah," Draco said, still disinterested. 

"Can we get in there?"

"I don't think so," Draco said quickly. "It's sealed pretty tight," Draco gave up trying to convince Opal not to go up there. "We can look if you want to."

"Yes, let's," Opal said, a glint in her eye.

Draco laughed, looking at Opal. "Like adventure, I see. Okay, we'll go check it out." Opal gripped Draco's arm, practically giddy. He cringed slightly. "And you said you weren't strong. Why are you so excited?"

"It's more fear than excitement," Opal admitted.

"Then why are you so happy and wanting to go inside it so much, if you are scared?" Draco asked.

Opal laughed. "I really don't know!"

"Okay, well…you sure you want to go? It's right up this hill."

"Yes!" Opal said.

"Alright then," Draco said, and started to trek up the hill. Opal walked up the hill with him, enjoying the rush she was getting. They reached the top of the hill a few minutes later. "There it is," he said, pointing at the run down, boarded up cabin. Opal let go of Draco and walked about the outside of the house, examining different things. Draco watched her with some interest. She jumped every now and then, hearing something from inside. Draco walked calmly with her. As many times as he'd been here he was used to the noises. "You okay?" he asked. 

Opal looked terrified. "There's something in there!" she cried. 

"Well, yeah," Draco said, thinking she knew.

"What is it? Do you know?" Opal asked eagerly. 

"Yes," Draco said, but didn't say anything else.

Opal looked at him. "Well?"

_I don't think she knows about Lupin,_ Draco thought. _Should I tell her?_ "A werewolf," he told her. 

"There's a—a werewolf in there?" Opal asked, stepping back from the shack. 

"Yes," Draco said. "Uhm…" Draco nodded nervously, not wanting to reveal what he knew about Lupin. Opal was obviously terrified of werewolves. "Yeah."

"Oh god," Opal said. She kept backing up. She tripped over a root and fell hard to the ground, but kept backing up.

Draco rushed over to her, realizing something was wrong. "You okay? Do you want to leave?" Opal was too scared to talk, so she just nodded. "Okay, do you want some help down the hill?" Opal didn't respond, she darted down the hill on her own. She almost fell numerous times.Draco ran after her, yelling, "Okay, okay! I'm coming! Wait up!" Opal stopped at the bottom of the hill. She bent over, her hands on her knees. She was breathing heavily, almost in tears.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" Draco cried, reaching the bottom of the hill. 

Opal fell to her knees. "Y-yes, I am."

Draco kneeled down next to her. "Do you want to go to another shop? Take your mind off of…" he didn't say, but pointed up the hill. 

"Yes, let's," Opal said, still shaking. "Let's go to the pub," she said, as the shaking slowed and finally stopped. 

"You alright?" Opal asked. 

"I will be."

Draco nodded. "Don't like werewolves, I take it," Draco said. Opal shook her head violently. Draco paused for a moment, considering what would happen if she found out about Lupin. "How about we go check out the pub now?"

"Yes, let's!" Opal said, a bit loudly.

Draco and Opal went into the pub, sitting down at a table. Draco ordered pints of butterbeer for both of them. "Why are you so afraid of werewolves?" He asked after the waitress had brought them their drinks.

Opal blushed. "Um…A werewolf attacked me when I was younger. I just barely escaped without being bitten."

Draco jumped with surprise. "Oh my god are you serious?! What happened?"

Opal bowed her head. "Yes, I'm serious. I was fourteen…"

Draco sipped his butterbeer. He could tell this was a really sensitive subject for Opal, and decided not to pursue it any longer. "I'm so sorry. I'm glad you are alright."

A few minutes passed in silence. Opal smiled as she saw Professor Lupin walk into the pub. He spotted the two and walked over to them. "Well, good afternoon, students!" 

"Hello, Professor Lupin," Opal said cheerily. 

Draco jumped and stood. "Uh, hello, professor. Have a seat," he said, beginning to look nervous. 

Why thank you, Mr. Malfoy," he said, sitting down. He looked at Draco. "You look a bit nervous, are you alright?"

"Uhm," was all he could say. He looked at Opal, then back at Lupin, starting to calm down. "Yes, I'm fine, just a little tired."

"Maybe you should go back to the castle," Lupin suggested. "There's a carriage going back in a few minutes."

"No, no, I'll be fine," Draco insisted. 

Opal looked at Draco, a little confused as to why he was acting so weird. She chatted merrily with Lupin, blissfully ignorant to Lupin's heritage as a werewolf. Talking with him made her completely forget about what happened at the Shrieking Shack. Draco pulled out another chair and sat down. "So, what are we doing in class on Monday, Professor?"

"We'll be learning about werewolves, Mr. Malfoy," Lupin replied. 

Draco looked surprised. He looked at Opal. _Maybe she should skip class that day,_ he thought. "Excuse me, professor, I don't know if I heard you correctly. W-werewolves?" Opal asked. Draco took a sip of his butterbeer, still looking at Opal. 

"No, you heard me correctly, Miss Miko," Lupin replied. 

Opal stood up. "Would you…would you excuse me a moment?" Opal said, trying to keep her composure. She walked towards the bathroom. 

Draco stood to follow her. "Um, I think I should…" 

"She'll be fine. She can go to the bathroom on her own, you know," Lupin said.

"It's not that, professor," Draco said, sitting down. He glanced every so often at the bathrooms. 

"Well, then what is it, Mr. Malfoy?" Lupin asked. 

"It's—she doesn't," Draco blushed from embarrassment, "like werewolves."

"Are you saying she would be uncomfortable in my class?" Lupin asked, looking at him. Opal came back from the bathroom, but she couldn't bring herself to go back to the table. She could hear the conversation from her vantage point. "Is this because I'm a werewolf?" Lupin asked. 

Opal gasped, and started to tremble. "Yes, sir! Uhm, professor!" Draco pointed at Opal, hearing her gasp. "I think…she heard," Draco jumped up and ran to Opal. "Opal…"

"Opal…" Lupin said. Neither one of them could say anymore, for at that moment, Opal screamed and ran out of the pub.

"Good day, professor," Draco said hastily, and then ran out of the pub after Opal. "_Opal!!_"

Opal ran up the street, and back into Honeydukes. She darted into the cellar, going through the passage into the castle. She stopped just outside the witch's hump. 

Draco made it out of the passage. Gasping for air, he finally caught up with her. "Opal, please…Hear me out…" Opal was sitting on the floor, her head hidden in her arms. Draco sat next to her. "Opal, please. Say something. There are things about it you don't know."

Opal didn't look at Draco. "He's—he's a werewolf…"

"Snape has a potion," Draco explained. "It keeps Lupin human. When he changes and he's taken the potion, he just turns into a…well a werewolf that's like a dog. Please, I know you are afraid, but Dumbledore wouldn't have him teach here if he didn't believe he was safe." Opal shook her head, not wanting to believe him. "Please, Opal…I'm telling you the truth!"

Opal looked up at Draco, slowly. "But—," she shook her head. "I trust you."

"It'll be okay," Draco reassured her. "You've seen him in class. It isn't any different. A little eccentric, but not mean."

Opal didn't respond. She took out her bag of chocolate frogs. She took out another bag and handed it to Draco, just remembering they were there. He looked at her a bit oddly. "So this is what you stayed in there. What did you do?" He asked as he opened the bag. 

Opal nodded. "I had forgotten about them."

"Wow, cool beans," he smiled, realizing his pun. The bag was full of jellybeans. "Thanks," he said. He popped one in his mouth, and then spat it across the hall. "Eww! Gross, I think they added a new flavor!" Opal laughed, calming down a bit. "Nasty. Tasted like…I don't know what, but it was gross." Draco popped another bean in his mouth, only to spit it out once more. "Grass. Can't win here," Draco said, and put another in his mouth. "Mmm, chocolate pudding."

"Sorry," Opal said. "Don't know much about the beans."

"No problem, thanks!" Draco said, laughing.

Opal smiled. "You like them?"

"Very much so," Draco said. He set down the bag. "Do you want to go talk to Lupin about this?"

"Wh—what?" 

"I think you should talk to Lupin. It will make you feel better."

"How?" Opal demanded. "I'm terrified of him now."

"Don't be, he isn't a normal werewolf."

"I know, but…" Opal sighed. "Alright, I'll talk to him. For you."

"Wow, okay," Draco said, surprised. He didn't thnk she'd agree. "He should be on his way back to the castle by now. We can go by his office and wait if you wish." Opal stood slowly, leaning back against the wall. "Are you going to be alright?" He asked. 

"Yes," She said, her eyes closed. 

"Do you want some help getting over there? You look pretty shook up. I wouldn't ask you to do this if I didn't think it would help."

"I—I think I'll be okay," Opal said. 

"Well, I'm here if you need me." Opal leaned against the wall for a moment, then pushes away from the wall and walking slowly away from Draco. "Wait up!" He called suddenly, and ran to catch up with her.

Opal stopped. Draco stopped too, looking at her. "Thanks, Draco. I know I can always count on you," she said softly.

Draco nodded. "Shall we?" He asked, and held out his arm. Opal smiled and took his arm. Together they walked toward's Lupin's office. Opal walked silently, looking at her feet. "It will be okay, you know. Nothing will happen."

"I know," Opal said softly. 

"Here it is," Draco said, and knocked on the door. Opal clutched at Draco's robes. "It's okay," he reassured her.

"Enter," a voice sounded from within. Draco entered with Opal stlil attached to his arm. "Mr. Malfoy," he said, and then looked at Opal. "Opal," Lupin stood. "Please, have a seat."

Draco looked at Opal too. "Alright? Thank you professor." 

Lupin sat down. "What may I do for you, Miss Miko?" Opal stood there, not really sure what to say. She inhaled deeply and sat down, not wanting to let go of Draco. He sat next to her. "Miss Miko?"

"I—uh—heard you telling Draco that…that you're a werewolf."

"Yes, I am," he said. Opal looked down. "Is there something wrong? Miss Miko?"

"I—was attacked by a werewolf three years ago."

"Oh my," Lupin said, genuinely concerned. "And that's why you're afraid of…well…us," he said, realizing

"Yes," Opal said, looking down to avoid Lupin's eyes. 

"I assure you, you need not be afraid of me. Professor Snape is kind enough to make me a potion that I take around the time of the full moon. It keeps me in my human mind when I transform," Lupin explained. "So I sit there until I'm me again. I went to the Shreiking Shack before I was able to take the potion. That's why people are so scared of it. It was the only safe place I could go. Please know that I wouldn't hurt anyone. Snape and I are very set on having me drink that potion."

"I know," Opal said quietly. "Draco told me. I can't help but be scared, but I trust you."

"I understand. I just want you to know that you need not be afraid of me."

Opal nodded. "Thank you, Professor."

"If you ever need to talk, you know where my office is."

"Thank you, Professor," Draco said. "You ready to go?" he whispered in Opal's ear. 

"Yes. Thank you sir," she said, and nodded to Draco.

"Have a good rest of the weekend," Lupin said. "I'll see you two in class on Monday."

Draco took Opal out of the office. "You all right?" He asked.

"Yes," Opal replied. She leaned against Draco a little bit. "Thank you. You were right, it did help."

"No problem," Draco said. "I want you to feel comfortable." Opal hugged Draco. He smiled. She shook a little, and he hugged her tighter. Opal didn't want to let go. She sighed and dropped her hands.

She backed away from Draco. "Sorry. I shouldn't be hanging on you."

Draco blushed, but he didn't notice. "It's okay." Opal looked at Draco's face, smiling slightly. "What?" he demanded. He felt his face and looked down, realizing. "Damn." She laughed lightly, which caused Draco's face to go redder. "Okay, okay. I get it. I blush, so what?"

"It's just, you do it so much," Opal said, a little taken aback.

"I can't help it," Draco admitted. "I'm not used to all…this…"

"This?"

"Niceness," he said shortly.

"You don't like being nice, do you?" she accused.

"It isn't that. I'm just not used to it."

"Would you rather I be mean to you?" Opal asked, getting irritated.

"No!" Draco snapped. 

"Okay, okay! Just asking!" she cried. "Don't have to bite my head off," she muttered. Draco smiled playfully and poked her in her side. Opal squeaked, jumping. He laughed. "No, no, no," Opal cried. 

"Aw, but you squeak!" Draco whined. 

"Yes, that I do," she said, blushing bright red. 

Draco laughed. "Now, you were saying something about me blushing?"

"Don't know what you're talking about."

"Right," Draco said, not believing her for a second. "And I guess your face isn't as red as a strawberry?"

"You're color blind."

"Oh, come on," Draco pleaded. 

"What?" Opal demanded, then laughed. Her face lost its red tint.

"Aw," Draco pouted. Opal smiled. "It's gone."

"Good," Opal said with finality. 

"I can poke you again; make it come back," Draco suggested, laughing. 

"No!" Opal cried. "I'll make you blush redder than I did if you do!"

"I'm sure," Draco laughed. 

Opal looked at him. "You want to bet?" she threatened.

"I'm sure you could," Draco said. "I believe you," he said quickly, looking nervous. 

"I think I should show you anyway," Opal mused. Draco's eyes widened. "Want me to?"

"Uh…"

"Why should I ask?" Opal cried, laughing at the expression on Draco's face. "I have you wrapped around my finger now, don't I?"

"No," Draco said shortly. 

Opal wrapped her arms around Draco. She closed her eyes and kissed him softly, but passionately. Draco's face turned a fiery red. Opal pulled back, but remained very close to his face. Their noses touched. "Told you I could make you blush," she whispered. 

Draco didn't respond, but kissed Opal again. A few seconds later, he pulled back. "What do you want do do now?"

"I want to stay with you, but…" She trailed off.

"But? I understand if you have things to do."

"No, no, it's nothing like that. What time is it?"

Draco looked at his watch. "Dinner time."

"I thought so. All the kids are probably back from Hogsmeade. So we can't eat together.

"Oh yeah," Draco said, his face looking saddened. 

Opal kissed him lightly on the cheek. "We could…grab food and go somewhere else."

"Sure!" Draco said eagerly, then cleared his throat. "Whichever you want I mean." The blush faded from his face. 

"I love this," Opal said almost to herself. She looked at Draco. "Alright then, it's a plan!" She smiled and they walked off towards the great hall together.


	15. The Language Barrier

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter…Oh to be J.K. Rowling and have that marvelous privelage!! But I don't. I own any character you haven't seen in Harry Potter. They are the works of my mind…or Sarah's…It's a joint effort, you know.

~~My, this is getting quite long. You don't really need a recap.  But if you really want it, Opal's terrified of werewolves. Yes. This really is turning into a PWP…Oh well. I still have a few left…see ya! This chapter is very mushy.  I wouldn't post it, but its critical…Also, the ignorance of Draco is just funny!!  Oh, Sarah…I edited this like crazy; don't hate me. ~~

Chapter 15:  The Language Barrier

You'll find better love Strong as it ever was 

_Deep as the river runs_

_Warm as the morning sun_

Please remember me 

                                                                        -Tim McGraw, "Please Remember Me"

            A few weeks later, Draco and Opal were in the library talking.  It was a Saturday, so they didn't have any classes to worry about.  Opal was looking at a book, humming a tune to a song Draco didn't recognize.  "What are you humming?" He asked. 

            Opal stopped, looking up.  "Oh, it's nothing."

            "Come on, tell me," Draco insisted, poking her.

            Opal squeaked.  She really didn't like being poked.  "Fine!" she snapped.  "It's a song from a movie."

Draco bounced in his seat.  "Is it the Harry Potter theme song?  I love that movie." (A/N: Ironic, huh?)

"No," Opal said, looking at him oddly.  "Draco, when have you ever bounced?" "Uhm," he said, looking around.  "I bounced?"

"Yes."

"I bounce since then, I guess," he said.  They both laughed.  "So what song were you singing?"

"Still want do know that, huh?" Opal was in a stubborn mood; she didn't want to tell Draco what she was singing.

"Alright, alright," Draco conceded.  "Fine, don't tell me."

Opal grinned.  "It was the theme to Friends."

"Friends?" Draco asked, perplexed.  "Friends have a theme song? Odd."

"Haven't you ever seen Friends?" Opal asked him.

"Yes, I've seen my friends," Draco said, not understanding.

Opal shook her head.  "No, no, no.  Not your friends," Opal sighed in frustration.  "It's a television show."

"Television?" Draco asked blankly.

"Y-you don't know what a television is?"  Opal said, surprised.  (A/N: I can't remember if wizards have televisions or not)

"No, what is it?" Draco said curiously.

"Ohh, it's a box where you…uh…watch people," Opal replied, unsure of how to explain the concept to him.

"People can fit in a box?" Draco cried.  "I want to see!  How do they get in there? Is it that big a box?"

"No.  They're pictures of people."

"Pictures of people?"

"You don't get it," Opal said.

"And they move around?" Draco continued.  "Why do they need this television?  Why don't they just watch their photographs?  Photographs move."

"Because Muggle photographs don't move, Draco," Opal replied.  

"They don't? Wow…they really are odd.  They sound so primitive!"

Opal sighed.  "Hold on, I have a picture of Jade, Peridot, and I," Opal said, rummaging through her robes.  She pulled out an old photograph and showed it to him.  It was taken before they started at Hogwarts, and they were completely stationary.

Draco jumped back, dropping the picture.  "What the—?" he cried.

Opal picked up the picture off the ground.  "What?  What's wrong?"

"You…they…" Draco stuttered.  "Standing there.  You've been body bound and propped up against the wall."

Opal burst out laughing.  Draco looked at her curiously.  "Come here and look at the picture."

"No," Draco said, shaking his head.

"Don't tell me you're scared.  Come here!" She ordered. 

Draco slowly went over to sit next to Opal.  "Why are you showing me these photographs of you body bound?"

"I'm not body bound, Draco," Opal insisted.

"Then why aren't you moving or blinking?" he demanded.

"It's a muggle photograph, Draco.  They don't know how to make the pictures move," she explained.  He was still shying away from the picture, so she grabbed him and pulled him close. 

"Oof," he grunted.  "Oh," he said, scratching his head.  "Odd."

"For you maybe, but not for me or any of the other muggles or muggle born wizards."

His eyes twitched slightly as he took the photo.  "Cool…" he said hesitantly.

Opal snatched the picture back from him, seeing his face.  "Well if you don't want to see it!"

"No, I like it," Draco insited.  "It's fascinating."

"Fascinating?" Opal laughed.  "I thought pictures that moved were fascinating."

"What else don't I know?" Draco asked.  

"Have you ever been out in the muggle world?"

"No," he said.  "Well, once.  I got lost when I was younger, but my father made sure _that_ never happened again."

"Then there are many, many things you don't know," Opal replied.

"What is a phone?" Draco asked suddenly.  "I heard Weasely talking about it once, what is it?"

"You can talk to people that are far away with it," Opal explained.

"But you can do that with fire!" Draco replied.   Opal didn't respond.  "What are you thinking about?" He asked.

"You," she said shortly.

"Why?"

"Why not?" Opal asked.  "I'm sorry, I won't think about you anymore," she snapped. 

"I was just wondering what makes me that interesting to think about.  You make me blush too much," Draco said, feeling his face get hot. 

"So?" Opal asked.  Draco didn't respond.  Opal got close to his face.  "What was that?"

"Nothing!" he cried.  Opal raised an eyebrow, eyeing him.  "What?"  Opal laughed and pecked him lightly on the cheek, then did it again on his lips.  Draco felt his face get hotter.  She remained close to his face, smiling.  "You love that, don't you?" he asked.  She didn't respond; she just smiled.  "You do!!"

            "And?"

"Why are you so into making me blush?" Draco demanded.

"For one thing, it's not that hard," Opal replied.  "And for another…it kind of makes me feel special."

"Well…" Draco said slowly.  "You are."

Opal blushed.  "Now see what you made me do!" 

Draco laughed.  "My turn!"

"Hypocrite," she muttered.

"_Ihnen dient rechts!_" he said.  

Opal realized he was speaking German, but she didn't understand it. "Don't you—whatever you did—to me!" she cried. 

"If you can make me blush, I can make you blush," Draco pointed out. 

Opal didn't respond.  She started humming again, a different song this time.  Drac scowled.  She stopped suddenly, looking hurt.  "What?"

"What are you humming now?" 

She blushed.  "A love song," she said quietly. 

That made him blush too.  "Why?" 

"Just because," Opal replied, shrugging.

"Right," Draco said, not believing her. 

Opal resumed her humming.  "Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen," she sang softly.

"Uhm, what song was that?" Draco asked, still blushing. "What's it from?"

"Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen," Opal sung softly.  She wasn't really paying attention to Draco.  She seemed spaced out. 

Draco's eyes widened.  "Huh?" 

"Hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind…that I put down in words…how wonderful life is, now your in the world," she sang.  She stopped suddenly, blushing once she realized she was singing.  "Nothing.  Sorry."

"What song where you singing?" Draco asked again.

"It's just a song I used to listen to a lot," Opal said, embarrassed.   She blushed redder.  "I didn't mean to inflict my voice upon you."

"No, it was good!" Draco insisted.

"Hmph.  Not for that song.  It was sung by a guy."

"Hope you can sign," Draco sang, trying to imitate Opal.  "Hope you can sign, that I put you on the road," he stopped, scratching his head.  I think I got the words wrong."

Opal smiled.  "Yeah you did.  But you have a good voice."

"Nah," Draco said, smiling. 

Opal hummed a few notes again. "You could sing it easily."

"You think?" Draco asked.  "Who sings it originally?"

"You wouldn't know him.  He's a muggle."

"Oh, okay," Draco said.  He still wasn't too fond of muggles. 

"I was just thinking how that song goes so well with…well, everything."

Draco looked at her oddly.  "Everything?"

"How wonderful life is, now you're in the world," she sang very softly.  She stopped and looked at him.  "It's just that, after Jade died, I didn't really have anyone to talk to.  I was scared of Peridot.  And then you came along."

"Oh," Draco said.  "I feel special."

"You should! You are to me."

"Wie wunderbares Leben jetzt Sie ist, seien Sie in der Welt," Draco said, blushing.  (A/N: This is from an online translator, so the grammar may be a bit funky)

Opal frowned.  "Draco!"

"Sorry," he apologized. 

"When did you learn to speak German so well?" she asked.  

"I've been to Germany, and Father had me learn it before I went," he replied.

"Well, I like it," Opal said, kissing him lightly. 

Draco blushed again, "Then I'm glad." Opal didn't respond, but started thinking again.  "So, uhm, what are you thinking?"

"Thinking? I'm thinking I'm going to go off in Japanese if you keep speaking German," Opal threatened. 

"Uh…" Draco said.  "Okay, I'll stop."

"I might do it anyway," Opal said.

"Go ahead," he urged.  "I'd like to hear what it sounds like."

Opal said something quietly in Japanese.  She soon got into it and was rattling about something in Japanese.  It was only when she saw the look on Draco's face that she stopped. "What?" she asked.

"Wow," was all he could say.  That just set her off again.  When she finally stopped, he asked, "What are you saying?"

"Sorry," Opal said. Her face was flushed.  "It just feels so good to speak in Japanese again." She looked at Draco as if just hearing the question.  "You never told me what you were saying, why should I?"

Draco laughed.  "By the look of joy on your face while speaking it, I could tell.  Which do you want to know?" he asked. "Wie wunderbares Leben jetzt Sie ist, seien Sie in der Welt means 'how wonderful life is now you are in the world,'"

Draco said. 

            "Scheiße kopf muß Val sterben," Opal said, trying to say it right.  "What does that mean?"

            "It says…uh…" Draco blushed.  "'Stupid head Val must die'.  Or something like that." (A/N: There's a long story behind this, don't ask) Opal's eyes widened.  "She knocked you out! I was mad," Draco said.

            "Yeah, I know," Opal conceded.  

"Oh, I remember!  It's 'Shit head Val must die', duh," Draco said suddenly.  Opal couldn't say anything, she just looked at him, shocked.  "What?" he asked.

Opal shook her head angrily.  "Nevermind," she said shortly.

"What?" Draco repeated.  "Come on."

"Nothing," Opal said. 

"Then why did you shake your head?"

"I'm sorry, but I get a bit touchy when someone tells my creator that she has to die."

"I wasn't serious," Draco insisted.

"Still…"Opal said.

"I'm sorry," Draco said.  Opal looked away.  "Opal…come on," he pleaded. 

"What," she said shortly, still not looking at Draco.  

"You know I didn't mean it."

"How am I supposed to know that?" Opal flared.  "You used to do it all the time.  Insulting people was your forte, remember?" she asked coldly. 

Draco stepped back, hurt.  "I thought you understood!  I'm not like that anymore, but I can be if you really want it."

"I know you're not like that anymore," Opal said.  "But you still wish you were, don't you?  It'd be easier for you, wouldn't it?

"Who said anything was supposed to be easy?" Draco asked.  "If I wanted to stay the way I was, do you think I'd be standing here with you right now?"

Opal looked down.  "Probably not," she conceded.

Draco looked at her.  "Opal, it may be hard for me to be nice, but if I didn't want to change, I'd be hanging out with the Slytherins who—," he stopped suddenly and looked away.

"You don't have to say it," Opal said.  "I know."

"Why would I want to be like…them?" Draco asked, still looking away.

"I don't know why you would.  But you were.  And I know you're not anymroe, but I—I know it's hard for you.  You don't need me making it harder for you," she said quietly.

Draco looked at Opal.  "You aren't.  If anything you are helping."

"Helping?" Opal scoffed and backed away.  "I doubt it."

"You are," Draco insisted.  "I wouldn't be able to do this without you."  She continued to back away, her face now turned away from Draco.  "Opal?" Opal stopped, her back now turned to Draco.  "I thought you understood.  Opal…please."

"I don't understand why being with me helps you at all," Opal admitted.  "I've caused you nothing but trouble."

"No you haven't," Draco insisted.  "Without you I have no one.  Who can I talk to? Crabbe and Goyle? Ha, they are so stupid.  They owuldn't accept my change.  Everyone else hates me.  You are the only one that talks to me.  You are my friend, Opal.  And the fact that you are nice makes me want to be just like you."  Opal turned to face Draco.  Her eyes were red.  "Opal…"

"Gomen," she whispered.  "Gomen Draco.  For everything."

"What are you sorry for?" Draco didn't know what gomen meant, but he assumed it was an apology.  

Opal looked at her feet.  "Blowing up at you.  I overreacted."

Draco went to her and hugged her.  "It's okay."

Opal hugged him back, laying her head on his shoulder.  "Thank you,"she said, and started to cry.

"Please don't cry," Draco said gently. 

Opal sniffed, shaking a teeny bit.  "I don't mean to."

Draco hugged her tighter.  Opal made a tiny oof sound, squeaking.  He loosened some.  "Sorry."

She laughed, maintaining her grip on Draco.  "You are the only one who has ever made me squeak and lived to tell the tale," Opal said.

"Oh, that makes me feel safe," Draco replied nervously.  "What happened to the last guy who did that?"

"Madame Pomfrey got to know him quite well," she said, smirking.

"Oh!" Draco said.  He tried to back up.  

Opal held him firmly.  "Where are you going?"

"Uhm," Draco said nervously.  "No where."

Opal looked at Draco's face, smiling.  "You really believed me, didn't you?" Opal asked. 

"Well, yeah," Draco replied.  "So?"

"You think I'd really do that to a person for making me squeak?" Opal demanded.  

"Well, no," Draco admitted.  "But you never know."

"Well, you don't have to worry," Opal reassured him.  "I have never harmed another person in my life."

"Good," Draco said, regaining his confidence and poking her. 

Opal squeaked and glared at Draco.  "Don't want me to start with you, do you?!" 

Draco laughed.  "No, no! But you're so funny when you squeak!"

Opal poked him.  "You don't make any odd noises, do you?"

Draco snickered.  "No."

"No fair," Opal pouted.  

Draco smiled.  Opal tried to keep her pout and not smile.  "Come on," he pleaded. 

"No."

"Come on, you know you want to smile!" 

"Poke me again, and I'll hurt you," Opal threatened.

Draco raised his hands into the air as a sign of surrender.  "I wasn't going to!"  Opal stepped forward, putting her palms onto Draco's and pinning him against the wall.  His eyes widened.  "Yipe."

Opal tried to laugh without smiling.  "It's not working," she said mostly to herself.

"I see that," Draco responded, smiling wider.

"You have to be ticklish somewhere," Opal insisted. 

"Nope, sorry."

"Maybe I'll make you blush instead," Opal said, smiling evilly.  

"Uh…"

"I know how to make you blush bright red," Opal explained. 

"So I've gathered."

Opal smiled.  She dropped Draco's hands and pressed her body agaisnt him.  She kissed him softly on the lips, achieving the desired effect of Draco blushing flaming red.  Her eyes were closed as she felt the heat in his lips.  She stopped kissing him, but stayed close.  "Victory," she whispered.  Draco was still blushing as he grumbled a little.

Opal stepped back.  "What's the grumbling for?"

"You always make me blush," Draco said. "Now you sure rubbing doesn' thelp?

Opal rubbed his cheeks gently.  "If it doesn't help with you do it, my doing it will probably make it worse, but oh well!"  Draco blushed more, not expecting her to rub his cheeks.  "Ai' shiteru yo," Opal whispered.

"Huh?" Draco asked.  "Opal…"

"Yes?" 

"What does that mean?" 

"What does what mean?" she said curiously.

"Eye sheeberu mo…er…something like that," Draco said. 

"It just means uhh…'I'm really happy being with you,'" she lied quickly.

"Oh," Draco said.  "Well, eye sheeberu to you too then," he attempted to repeat what Opal said. 

Opal smiled.  "No, no, repeat after me. Ai' shiteru yo," her smile faded soon after she said it.  "No, don't repeat what I said, Draco."

Draco had been trying to repeat it when she said this.  "I don't think I can," he reassured her. 

"That's alright.  I shouldn't have made you try to say it anyway," Opal said. 

"But…okay.  How come?  I don't understand."

"You shouldn't say things you don't mean," Opal said.

"But I do enjoy being with you," Draco said, confused.

"I know, and I enjoy being with you too, but—," she trailed off, looking away.  "That's not what I said."

"Opal…?"

Opal didn't look at Draco.  "What?"

            "Then what does it mean?" he asked. 

            "I—don't want to say."

"Oh.  Alright then," he said giving up.  

She still wasn't looking at him when she said really fast, "IloveyouDraco."

It took Draco a second to realize what she said.  When he understood, his eyes widened.  "You what? I…" he trailed off, blushing.

Opal blushed, still looking not looking at Draco.  He was studdering to find the right words to say to her.  "S-sorry.  I shouldn't have said that."

"No!" Draco cried.  "It's…I…" he looked at her and pulled her close, kissing her.

He pulled off her a second later, hugging her.  "I love you, too," he whispered in her ear as he pulled back.


	16. Regressions of a Dangerous Mind

_Disclaimer_: I don't own Harry Potter…Oh to be J.K. Rowling and have that marvelous privelage!! But I don't. I own any character you haven't seen in Harry Potter. They are the works of my mind…or Sarah's…it's a joint effort, you know. I don't know if I need this, but it can't hurt. This chapter is dangerously similar to Confessions of a Dangerous mind.  I don't own that either. 

~~ Okay…last chapter was utterly boring, but critical, like I said earlier. They said the 3 big words to each other! Yay! This next chapter is set…hmm…a few days after this. ~~

Chapter 16: Regressions of a Dangerous Mind 

_You'll find better love_

_Strong as it ever was_

_Deep as the river runs_

_Warm as the morning sun_

_Please remember me_

-Tim McGraw, "Please Remember Me"

            Opal was standing in the hallway a few days later, talking with a group of Ravenclaws.  Draco was walking down the hall with his face buried in a Muggle Studies book, not looking where he was going.  Opal spotted Draco.  She bid farewell to her housemates and moves to walk next to him.  She didn't say anything, though.  Draco was reading out loud, not noticing Opal.  "'Muggles use a post office to send mail.  Instead of being delivered by owl, Muggles in a uniform called postmetn go from house to house delivering mail.' Fascinating," he whispered.  

Opal looked over his shoulder.  "What are you reading?"

Draco jumped, dropping the book.  "GAH! Don't do that Opal!  I'm reading up on muggles.  Figure it'd be easier to understand you."

Opal picked up the book.  She looked at and laughed.  "Sorry!"

"That's alright.  Nice surprise," he said, smiling.  "How are you?"

"I'm alright," Opal said.  "Better, now that I finally found you.  I"ve been looking for you."

"Really?  How come?"

"Do I need a reason?" she asked mysteriously.

"Besides the fact that you had to see my dashing face again?" he said, grinning. 

"That's a good reason," Opal said, causing Draco to blush.  She decided not to say anything about it this time.  "Come on, let's go. I'm done with classes for the weekend."

"Me too," Draco said.  "Alright, where will we go?"

"We could—," Opal stopped, shuddering.  She was going to say they go to Hogsmeade, but she remembered what happened the last time she went.  "Nevermind.  Let's go outside."

"Okay."

They went outside and were sitting at the willow tree when they saw Harry Potter coming down the hill.  "Opal! Hey, Opal!" he cried. 

"Hello, Po—Harry," Draco said when he reached them.  

"Hello, Malfoy," Harry said, glaring at Draco.

"What's your problem, Potter?" Draco asked; eyeing Harry surprised.

Harry ignored Draco.  "Opal, can I talk to you?" 

Draco looked at Opal, and then back at Harry.  "Can't you see we're talking?"

"Yeah, sure, Harry," Opal said, standing up.  

"Fine, I'll be over there," Draco said and walked away.

"I'll be back in a second, Draco," she said.  Draco nodded. He sat on the ground, glaring at Harry.  Harry led Opal off up the hill.  They spoke at the top of the hill for about ten minutes or so.  Then they both walked up to the castle together.  

Draco was sitting at the tree, not really watching Harry and Opal.  When he looked up, they were gone. "What the?" he muttered, and stood, running up towards the castle.  He went looking for where they went.  He stepped into the Great Hall after searching almost everywhere else.  He spotted them at the table.  Harry and Opal were sitting there, talking and laughing.  He walked over and grabbed Harry's arm.  "Well, Potter, that was so polite.  Can't stand others having friends, can you?" he demanded. 

"Let go of me, Malfoy," Harry said cooly.

"Why should I?" Draco demanded.  Harry wrenched his arm from Draco's grasp. "You probably had that all planned out.  'Let's sneak Opal away so I have her all to myself,'" Draco said mockingly.  "Honestly, Potter, I thought you had more sense than that."

            "Oh, yeah," Harry scoffed.  "I had it all planned out.  'Let's go steal Malfoy's girlfriend from her.'  I just wanted to talk to her.  She doesn't need to be hanging with _you, _anyway," he said bitterly.  "After all, look what happened to Jade!"

            Draco scowled and punched Harry hard in the nose.  He stumbled backwards, clutching his nose.  "What the hell?" Harry cried, pulling out his wand.  

Draco pulled out his wand as well, ready to block.  "Don't tempt me, Potter."

"Hey!!" Opal cried, stepping between the two.  "Stop, you guys!"

"Opal, move out of the way," Draco said calmly.  This is between me and the spoiled dickweed over there."

Harry glared at both Opal and Draco.  "Opal, _move_," Harry ordered.  

Draco was still pointing his wand at Harry.  "_No!_" 

Harry pushed her out of the way, and then pointed his wand at Draco.  "_Stupefy!_" he cried.  

"_Serius flectus!_" Draco screamed himself.  Harry tried to dodge the spell, but couldn't.  He fell to the ground, stunned.  Draco laughed.  "What a fool."

"_Harry!_" Opal ran to his side, pulling out her own wand.  "_Ennervate_," Opal whispered as Draco left the Great Hall.  Harry groaned and opened his eyes.  Opal looked up.  "Draco!" she yelled at his retreating back, and then got up and ran after him. 

When she left the Great Hall, she spotted Draco walking briskly down the hall.   She called out his name again, but he didn't look at her.  "Go take care of your precious Potter," he said coldly. 

"What are you talking about?  Please, look at me!"  Draco stopped.  He looked at her shortly.  A single tear fell from his face and he turned and continued walking again.  Opal walked after him.  She caught up to him shortly and grabbed his arm.  "Please, stop!"

"Why?" Draco demanded.  "What's the point?  _Stupid Potter!_" he cried suddenly.

Opal released Draco's arm, surprised.  "Alright then, don't stop!  I don't know what I did, and if you won't tell me, there's no point in me trying."

Draco stopped and looked at her.  "He still doesn't get anything.  He is so thick headed."

"So this is about Harry, then?"

"Of course!" Draco cried.  "Why would it be about you?  You didn't do anything, except revive him."

"So I should have just left him there," she said. 

"In my opinion, I should have stepped on him, then left him there," Draco said coldly. 

"Just like you to kick a person when he's down," Opal said angrily, and walked away.

"He deserved it!" he screamed down the hall after her.  "You heard what he said about Jade!"

"Maybe he wasn't so far off in the truth!!" Opal screamed back at him.  Draco stumbled back, hurt.  He then scowled at her and ran off in the other direction.  Opal covered her mouth.  "Oh lord, I shouldn't have said that," she said and ran outside.  She went to the tree, sitting on the side facing away from the castle.  She began to sob softly.  

A few minutes later, Draco came outside.  He sat on the opposite side of the same tree Opal was at, but didn't see her.  He watched the branches sway in the breeze.  Draco noticed someone crying on the other side of the tree.  "What's your problem?" he asked, not knowing it was Opal.

Opal sniffed.  "I said something to someone I really shouldn't have," she answered, not recognizing Draco's voice. 

"What did you say?" Draco asked, not identifying Opal's voice either. 

"Basically that he killed the only girl he ever loved," Opal said, another wave of guilt washing over her. _Opal?_ Draco thought.  "I didn't mean it," Opal said.  "I don't know why I said it."

Draco's face contorted.  "Well, maybe you were right," he said bitterly.  He stood and walked back up to the castle, sitting on the floor just inside the castle.  He had his head in his arms.

Opal looked behind the tree, seeing the retreating back of Draco.  She still didn't realize it was he.  "Why…would he say that?  I don't know what to do…" Opal said quietly.  She stood and went back into the castle.  "I'm sorry, Draco," she muttered as she walked past Draco, not really seeing him there.  

Draco lifted his head.  He saw Opal, but didn't think she saw him.  He stood and walked behind her silently.  "What are you sorry for?" he said.  "I told you already, you are probably right anyway," he said, and turned around, walking the other way.

Opal whirled.  "Draco!" she cried and went after him.  He kept walking, a few tears running down his cheeks.  Opal stopped.  "I'll let you alone then," she said, then turned to go.  

"Opal, wait."  She turned to him, not saying anything.  "Do you really feel like that? Because, if you do…then we shouldn't even be together.  I might kill you just like I did Jade," he said and turned around to look at her.  

"No, I don't feel like that," Opal said. "I did when we first met, but that was my way of venting.  I—love you Draco.  I wish I'd never said something so _stupid!_"

"I read once that the things you blurt out are the things you really think," Draco said.  "I don't know what to think.  I love you too, but I don't know what to do." o...

"Even if I did think that at one time," Opal said carefully.  "It doesn't mean it's true."

"If it wasn't for me she wouldn't be here."

"That is true," Opal admitted.  "But it's also true that if it wasn't for you, she wouldn't have been happy.  She died happily, Draco."

"_But she died_.  She fucking died! No one's happy dead," Draco said coldly.

Opal was taken aback by this sudden outburst of anger.  "There's nothing we can do about it, Draco."

"No, there isn't," Draco said sadly.  "And that kills me even more."

Opal cursed herself for being so stupid.  "I shouldn't have said anything.  I've just opened old wounds."

"Maybe they never died.  Maybe it is just meant to be kept in our minds.  I don't know." He walked over to Opal, hugging her.  "Don't worry yourself over this."

Opal hugged him back, burying her her head in his shoulder.  "But I do, Draco.  I worry about you."

Draco hugged her tighter.  "I know, but you shouldn't.  You'd get all wrinkly from all the worrying you'd have to do."

Opal smiled slightly.  "Malfoy," a voice said from behind them.  

Draco let go of Opal, turning to see whom it was.  "Potter!" he cried.  "Go away, Potter.  Oh, did I say away? I meant to hell."

Harry glared at Draco.  "Shut your mouth, Malfoy.  I don't need to waste my breath talking to you."

"Then why show up? Draco demanded.  

"Opal," he said shortly. 

"Everything you say is a waste of your breath," Draco spat. 

"If you don't like it, go away."

"Why should I leave?" Draco demanded again. 

"You should leave this school, Malfoy.  You're a disgrace to the wizarding name.  I can't believe Jade ever fell for scum like _you_."__

"Well, at least I earned my way here," Draco said coldly.  "I didn't just get in through my dead mother!" 

It was easy to tell that struck a nerve with Harry.  "_Don't you ever insult my mother, Malfoy!!_" he screamed.  "She's ten times the witch you'll ever be!!"

"Why would I want to be a witch?" Draco said cooly.  "I'm full male, Potter.  Unlike you, wuss boy.  I'm half the wizard you'd ever wish to be!"

"Get out of my sight, Malfoy, before I really hurt you," Harry said with a calm fury.  

"I'll be where I want, Potter.  You don't control me.  I'm not afraid of you."

"You should be," Harry cried.  "I'll turn you into a ferret just like Moody did our fourth year."  Draco scowled, remembering the ferret incident.  "Ohh, still remember that, do you, Malfoy?  The humiliation?" Harry laughed coldly.  Draco was still scowling.  "What, no witty remark?"

"You aren't worth my time," Draco said through clenched teeth. 

"Oh, finally figuring this out, are we?" Harry snapped.  "Good, maybe now I can get you off my back," he said, and walked off.

Draco scowled deeper as Harry left, then turned to leave as well.  Opal was torn between going with Harry or Draco.  She thought for a moment, and then followed Draco.  "He'll regret this," Draco said angrily.  

"Draco…" Opal said. 

"Yeah?" he replied, his voice softening.

"You okay?"

"I'll be fine.  It's him you should worry about." 

"He's just venting," Opal said calmly.  "You really shouldn't have said that about his mother."

"Well, he shouldn't have said that about Jade.  Or you," Draco pointed out. 

"Maybe," Opal said slowly.

"So you do think he's right!" Draco cried, angry again.

"That's not—," Opal began. 

"If you don't then why are you agreeing with him?" Draco cut her off.

"I'm not—," Opal started again.

"Then why say maybe?" Draco demanded, cutting her off again.  "Maybe is like saying there is doubt."  Opal couldn't say anything, only stutter.  Draco shook his head.  "It's okay."

Opal looked down.  "I—I—," she stopped, abandoning trying to justify herself.  "Don't listen to Harry, Draco."

"You sure seemed to be listening to him when you ditched me outside," Draco said coldly. 

"Oh!" Opal cried, remembering what happened.  "I'm sorry about that.  I just got to talking with him.  That's all."

"Glad I'm so easy to forget," Draco said, his tone not changing.

"It's nothing like that," Opal insisted.  "I could never forget you.  It's just—I'm sorry!" 

Draco shook his head, laughing a tiny bit. "Nah, it's alright.  It's just Potter, having to control everyone." Opal didn't respond.  She looked down.  He decided to change the subject.  "What's a plug?"

Opal looked up at him oddly.  "It's how Muggles work their lights and other electronics," Opal explained.  "Why?"

"I was reading about it in that muggle book, and I didn't understand what it was," Draco said. "It's kind of funny.  It said Muggles avoid, or are sometimes afraid of, magic, but they have things like clappers.  Isn't that magic? You clap your hands and lights come on."

"No, it isn't magic," Opal said, laughing.  "Though they kind of like to think it is."

"Odd," was all Draco could say.

"You don't think Owl Post is odd?"

"Why would I?"

"I guess you wouldn't, you being around it your whole life."

Draco laughed.  "Yeah."

"It scared my parents," Opal said, smiling. 

"Do they not like owls?" Draco asked. 

"It's not that, its just a bit…unnerving to have an own swoop into your home."

"Oh."

"Wait, why are we talking about Muggles?"

Draco looked innocently at Opal.  "Wasn't that the topic?"

Opal scratched her head.  "I don't think it was." 

"Oh.  Well it is now.  So, explain.  Malls…"

Opal rolled her eyes.  "Malls…kind of like Diagon Alley, except all in one building."

"Oh," Draco said.  Opal looked at Draco, her eyes glazing over.  "You about to cry or something?" Draco asked, pulling a tissue from his pocked and handing it to her.  She didn't respond.  She didn't even appear to be looking at Draco anymore.  Curious, he waved his hand in front of Opal's face.  "Hello?"

Opal's eyes fluttered shut.  "Opal?" he said, looking very worried now.  Her knees buckled suddenly and she fell.  "_Opal_!" he caught her and lowered her to the ground.  "Opal…what's…what's wrong?"  He rocked back and forth slightly, her head in his lap.  Opal's face paled and went cold.  She began to shake. 

Draco's eyes widened.  He held her for a second, then picked her up and started walking to the hospital wing.  Opal opened her eyes.  "_LET ME GO!!_" She screamed.  Draco jumped, and then set her down.  She looked at him, terrified, and ran.  

"Opal…" Draco stood there very confused.  

Opal ran past Harry.  He glanced at her.  "So she finally came to her senses," he said, watching Draco.  Draco walked in the direction Opal went.  As he passed Harry, he turned and punched him hard in the nose again, and then sped around the corner after Opal.  "_Damn you, Malfoy_!!" Harry cried, clutching at his now bleeding nose.  He ran off. 

Draco wiped his hand free of Harry's blood, and then ran after Opal.  "_Opal, wait, what's wrong?_" he yelled after her. 

            "No!!" She cried.  "I won't let you hurt me or Jade anymore!"

Draco stopped suddenly.  "But, I didn't…"

"You say you love us, and yet you keep doing this!" Opal continued running.  "There's no point! Mom and Dad will find out, then you'll be sorry!" 

"What are you talking about?" Draco cried, confused.  "I didn't do anything! Your mom and dad don't even know me!" He ran after her again. 

"Don't try to play me for a fool!  Of course they know you!"

Draco kept after her.  "I don't know what you're talking about. Opal, I've never met them before."

"Stop following me!" she cried.  "Mom and Dad should have left you in Japan!"

"Opal I've never been to Japan.  Why would your parents send me there?"

Opal scoffed. "You're so thick, Peridot!  _Leave me alone!!_"

Draco stopped.  "Peridot?" Opal got ahead of him.  "I'm not Peridot! I'm Draco!"

"Don't try to trick me! You've done that way too many times!"

He ran after her.  Draco almost caught up to her, but he tripped and fell to his knees.  "_Please, Opal!! It's Draco! I promise! Peridot is gone;  he's out of your life! Please, Opal!_"  He screamed after her.

"You're a _liar_!__

"No, I'm not," Draco insisted.  "Opal, look at me.  I'm not Peridot!"

"That won't work this time, Peridot."

Draco got to his feet and ran after her.  He caught up to her, jumping on her.  He pinned her to the floor.  "Opal, look at me!"

"_GET OFF!!_" she screamed.  

"Opal, please," Draco whispered in her ear, getting close to her face.  "I'm not Peridot." 

Opal squirmed, her eyes clenched tightly shut.  "No!" she screamed, and kicked at him.  "Let me go!"

"Ouch!" he cried as she kicked him.  He looked at her, very concerned.  Unsure of what to do, he leaned in and kissed her.  Opal pushed him back, her eyes wide. "Opal.  Look at my face.  Look at me, Opal.  Look how short I am.  Peridot was a lot taller.  I have blonde hair, he didn't.  I am _not_ Peridot."

"You're sick, Peridot.  You'd do anything to get me to stop, wouldn't you?"

"Opal!" Opal shook her head; her eyes clenched shut.  "Opal, please." 

Opal stopped suddenly, opening her eyes. Draco looked at her, very worried.  He still had her pinned to the ground.  "What the—?  Why are you on top of me, Draco?"

"See I told you I was Draco!" He declared triumphantly, and then looked at her oddly.  "Huh?"

Opal looked confused.  "I know you're Draco.  You're easy to recognize."

"Then why did you think I was Peridot?" Draco demanded. 

            "I don't think you're Peridot!" Opal cried.  "You look nothing like him! You have blond hair, and you're shorter than him.      

"You did," Draco insisted.  "You ran away.  Kept yelling at me, saying I was Peridot."

"Is that why you're on top of me?"

            "You wouldn't listen!" Draco explained.  "I had to convince you.  Yes, that is why I'm on top of you."  Draco rolled off ofe her and sat next to her, ignoring the odd looks they were receiving from passing people.  

Opal sat up, rubbing her head.  "Hey, Draco…how did I get here?  We were in the entrance hall, last I remember."

"You got a glazed look in your eyes," Draco said.  "You pased out and went pale.  I picked you up and was going to take you to the infirmary, but you woke up.  And ran, yelling at Peridot, or me, who you thought was Peridot."

"Whoa," Opal said.  "I remember feeling really weird.  Then it all went blank."

"I was really worried.  Potter said something like 'she finally got to her senses.' I think I broke his nose again."

"He probably thought I was running from you, which I guess was what I was doing.  Although I didn't know it was you."

"Well, he was mad.  But I don't care.  Are you alright?" Draco asked. 

"Utterly, utterly confused," she answered. "I mean, I blank out in the entrance hall, and when I come to, I find you on top of me." 

"I'd imagine so.  Is that such a bad thing, though?" he asked, raising his eyebrows repeatedly.  He smiled playfully.

Opal laughed.  "No, I suppose not." Draco smiled, and they both stood.  Opal shivered.  

"Are you going to be alright, Opal?"

"I think so, but who's to say that whatever just happened won't happen again?" 

"I don't know.  I'll just have to convince you again."

"Maybe, but—," she stopped, swaying.  "Whoa," she said, and sat back down.  I wish I knew what it was." 

"I don't know, but would Madame Pomfrey know?"

"She might.  You'd have to describe to her what happened, though."

"Yeah, I know."

Draco stood up and helped her get to the hospital wing.  She was still a bit weak from passing out.  They entered the hospital wing.  Madame Pomfrey looked at the two.  "Yes? Can I help you?" Draco looked at Opal, and then explained to Madame Pomfrey what happened in the entrance hall.  "And you don't remember this at all?" she asked, looking at Opal.

"No, ma'am, none of it.  All I remember is passing out in the entrance hall, and then waking up in another hallway." 

Madame Pomfrey nodded.  "Amnesic regression.  Opal, you regressed back to a period in time when you wanted to confront Peridot about what he was doing to you.  The first person you saw, Draco," she gestured to Draco, "became Peridot.  In your mind's eye, Draco _was_ Peridot.  Usually a potion can only snap a person out of it.  Draco, what did you do?"

"I, uh, kissed her."

Madame Pomfrey smiled.  "That could have done it.  I'll give you a potion that should stop this from happening again, all right Opal?" 

"Yes, ma'am." 

Madame Pomfrey left the room and came back with a potion.  Opal drank it, grimacing.  They left the hospital wing.


End file.
